


I Love You to Bits, I Love You to Pieces (i love you like i don't love you at all)

by joyfulJackalope, SleebyScribbles



Series: I Love You To Bits [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Autistic Hal Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal and Dirk Strider are Twins, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Double Anal Penetration, Gunplay, Human Davesprite (Homestuck), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Longform RP Format, M/M, Obsession, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulJackalope/pseuds/joyfulJackalope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleebyScribbles/pseuds/SleebyScribbles
Summary: When Dirk dumps Jake, he's heartbroken - but not for long. After all, Dirk's got a twin brother to play with.Jake only means to fuck Hal to get out his pent-up aggression and heartbreak.He never means to becomeobsessedwith him in a way he never had with his twin. Unfortunately, Hal hates him after his mistreatment of Dirk - so Jake's going to have to get a little creative.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Jake English, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: I Love You To Bits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908586
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. One - You'll Be A Lover In My Bed (and a gun to my head)

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you read the tags!! they will also get updated as more fucked up stuff happens ~ 
> 
> title from the No-Man song "I Love You To Bits (Bit 1)"; chapter 1 title from the Smashing Pumpkins song "Ava Adore" 
> 
> @joyfulJackalope as Jake; @SleebyScribbles as Hal and Dirk

Jake English is not used to rejection.

With his dashing good looks and old-fashioned charm, people can very rarely bring themselves to say no to him.

He's certainly never been _broken up with_ before.

It's been two hours since Dirk had ended their relationship, and Jake's been lying near-catatonic on his bed for the majority of that time, Dirk's words running through his mind. He'd said Jake was overbearing - what a _joke_ , coming from the most overbearing person Jake knows - quick tempered, sometimes even prone to violence. He hates Dirk for what he said, hates him for leaving.

But despite himself, Jake loves him. He loves the sharp planes of his face, the smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, the silver tongue piercing that glints as he speaks, and his brilliant, brilliant mind.

Slowly, a plan begins to coalesce in Jake's brain. He'd take no pleasure in keeping Dirk by force, not really. The bastard was so full of pity and self-loathing he'd start to enjoy it after a while, his masochistic nature revelling in the hurt Jake would give him.

No, he's not going to take Dirk.

He's going to take his twin brother.

Dirk is restless, pacing back and forth like a caged animal as his twin watches him from the top bunk.

" I should call him - apologize."

"No," Hal chimes in. "Remember the movie theater blow-out? He _hit_ you."

" You’re right. You’re right." Dirk takes a deep breath. He could hold his tongue and hide himself from everyone, but Hal can see through him so Dirk doesn’t have any walls from his twin. "He’s pissed, Hal. Oh fuck... I don’t-"

“Dirk." Hal hops down from the bed. They had both discarded their shades a few hours ago, so red/orange heterochromatic eyes met their matching pair.

"He hurt you. He _scares_ you. You deserve better, and you don’t have the mental capability to monitor an adult with the bratty kind of capability of a fucking bratty toddler in a fucking toy store. You don’t belong to him."

Dirk just stares back with a wide eyed look.

"Yeah. Yeah..." He’s listening. Hal had been talking him into dumping Jake for months and thank the gods above, Dirk listened for once.

"Now," Hal starts again, grabbing Dirk’s packed bag. "You’re spending time with Roxy up at her mom’s estate for the summer, like you promised, and you’re blocking Jake."

Dirk just nods along.

"Good. Roxy’s mom should be outside in ten minutes. Let’s wait there."

The duo head outside, slipping their shades on in sync. On his way out, Dirk gives Dave and Davis fist bumps, and the younger set of twins hug his waist. They all waited outside until Ms. Lalonde rolled up in her refurbished hearse ( _Goth queen rights_ , Hal thinks appreciatively) and then Dirk’s gone for the summer to get Jake out of his head.

Hal stays outside as the others headed in - he wants to vape for a second. He’s already going through separation anxiety, but this will be good for Dirk and he knows it.

His eyes follow the smoke vapor up as he sits there, sucking on something that looks like a slim thumb drive.

Jake gets in his car and drives. The route is so familiar to him now that he feels as though he's on auto-pilot, as though it's muscle memory.

The Strider residence is grand and imposing. It had been a while before Dirk would admit where their family's fortune had come from; they didn't like to advertise their family's murky past. Jake had finally learned Ambrose Strider, the patriarch who had immigrated from only God knew where and changed his name completely when he arrived on Liberty's shores, had been one of the biggest producers of moonshine during the Prohibition. Jake thinks it's cool as all hell, and doesn't understand why they want to keep it hush-hush. It was a century ago; who cares?

He parks around half a mile from the house, next to a field full of Frisians that glance up with faint interest as he slams the door shut, then go back to chewing the cud.

Jake's tempted to run, to get there as fast as he can, but he needs to preserve his stamina. When he gets there after a brisk walk, he slinks in through the gap in the back fence he'd made with one of Dirk's less-shitty swords one day, in anticipation of something like this. He climbs the trellis, swinging open the trick window that Dirk doesn't know he knows about, and lands noiselessly on the carpeted landing. He swings the door concealing the window back into place, and opens Hal's bedroom door.

"Hey, _Henry_." Jake knows Hal hates his full name.

Hal heads inside, tucking his vape away. He’s going to miss having his twin around for a few months, so he decides to start a coding project. Maybe he’d email it to Roxy for a collaboration.

A smile graced his face. Roxy was quite the gal. Shame she only sees him as Dirk’s player two. 

He settles back in the room he shares with his twin.

The mansion is huge and they have their own rooms, but D helped them set this up so they could be together but have their own space. Dave and Davis are the same way.

He looks sadly over at Dirks computer station, tucking away a few little projects that Dirk had left out. He likes tidying. It calms Hal. 

After straightening up the room, he sits down at his own desk, his back to the door.

He heards the door open, his ear twitching.

_Henry._

Hal grits his teeth and turns in his chair, his pink shades low on his nose.

"Breaking and entering, Jake? I knew you were fucking low, but this could get you arrested." He isn’t a fighter like Dirk. He has more of a love of intellect than his twin but that had left much to be... desired, body-wise.

In layman’ s terms...

Hal’s a twink with some chub in the thighs.

"Get. Out."

Dave and Davis were in the basement and Bro’s not back yet.

He’s screwed.

Jake cocks his head, regarding him. Like most people, he tended to disregard Hal, living as he did in his brother's shadow. But Jake feels a _hunger_ rising up in him as he stares at him, something distinct from what he feels for Dirk.

Jake grabs him by the arm, pulling him to his feet and slamming him against the wall, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. His hands slide down Hal's hips, and Jake knows he's insecure about his body but _fuck,_ the softness, the plumpness - _delicious._

Perfect.

"Fuck," groans Jake against him, shoving a knee in-between Hal's legs. "Fuckin' perfect."

It happens so fast, Hal hadn't expected it.

In _mere moments_ he’s slammed up against the wall, knocking the air out of him as his mouth is viciously claimed.

His _first kiss_ is stolen from him.

Hal shoves at Jake’s chest and kicks at his legs, but that doesn’t seem to stop the taller man from getting between his legs.

" Getthefuckoffofme-" he wheezes. Oh God, he needs his inhaler. He feels like hcan’t breathe, a panic attack on the horizon.

Hal tastes like blueberries.

Dirk hadn't tasted like anything except some inherent _Dirk_ ness, but Hal... _fuck_. It's undoubtedly due to that horrid vape he's always puffing on, but Jake can allow it if it makes him taste so delicious.

Seeing Hal wheeze, Jake's suddenly reminded he's asthmatic. Since he's not a necrophile, he fumbles on the desk for the inhaler, pushing it into Hal's hand. "Come, now. Take a breath. Relax." He kisses the side of Hal's neck, nipping his pale flesh between his teeth.

Hal takes the inhaler with a gasp, turning his head to the side to take a puff with one hand while shoving Jake away with the other.

"Dontellmetofuckingrelaxyou _creep_."

Jake snarls, shoving him back against the wall. "Don't call me names, Henry. It isn't very nice." He rips open his shirt, and oh? Oh my _God_ , he's got nipple piercings.

Jake dips his head without a second thought, tongue flicking against the steel bar, teasing the rosy little nub of his nipple.

The back of his head hits the wall and he feels dizzy, dropping his inhaler. "Don’t - my name is _Hal_ you fucking - "

His words are cut off with a gasp as _his favorite fucking nintendo tee_ is ripped down the front. He doesn’t even get time to mourn the loss before Jake’s assaulting his chest with his mouth.

"No- stopstopstop you’re so fucking gross -" He kicks and shoves but it’s clear that it isn’t working, so Hal takes a deep breath and tries to fucking _scream –_

Jake's hand claps over his mouth, muffling the sound. "Now, now," purrs Jake. "You don't want to antagonize me." He drops to his knees, fumbling with Hal's zipper, pulling out his soft cock. It's not too impressive, but Dirk had been one hell of a grower. Jake presses a soft kiss to the tip, and then teases his tongue around the base of his cock, laving over his balls and licking back up to the tip. "You taste good," he hums.

Hal chokes on his scream as Jake covers his mouth. He tugs and pulls at his wrist, digging his nails into his flesh.

He _refuses_ to let _Jake,_ of all people, take anything more from him.

As Jake yanks his skinnyjeans open and kneels down, Hal knees him in the face, scrambling to fix his pants.

Jake yelps, knocked back onto his arse. He touches his nose gingerly; not broken. That's good news for Hal.

"Fucking bitch," snarls Jake, and takes his switchblade from his pocket, trailing it ever so lightly down Hal's chest. "I told you not to antagonize me." The knife hovers upwards, inches from Hal's throat.

Hal freezes up a bit. Of fucking course he has a knife.

"Jake. Think this through. You really dont want to hurt me." _Because bro will fucking slaughter you._ "You don’t have to do this. Please. Put the knife down." He gently grabs Jake’s wrist. "Please,” he whispers.

"You're right," says Jake, brushing his hand across Hal's cheek. "I don't _want_ to hurt you. Don't make me." He tilts his head again. "Why are you so resistant? Don't you think I'm attractive?" His fingers trail up Hal's thigh, skating teasingly close to his cock. "Saw the way you looked at me when Dirk and I got together," Jake continues, breath hot against Hal's neck. "You wanted me then. You were so jealous." His knee gently grinds against Hal's groin.

" You’re fucking psychotic and I don’t fuck with crazy." Hal states plainly. Maybe _once_ he had a crush on Jake. Maybe _once_ he was jealous.

But then Dirk came home one night and broke down, with a black eye and bruises on his arms.

"I actually love someone else." He speaks through gritted teeth.

Naturally his body is taking interest in the stimulation, but Hal would rather bite through his tongue then moan for _Jake._

"Now get off me. Bro is going to fucking skin you for this, so you should get a head start, English."

He stares Jake in the eyes with a fury that Dirk never could show. It was like at birth, Dirk came empty and Hal came overfilled, _brimming_ with emotion.

Oh fuck, Hal's anger is _glorious._ This is what he'd been missing all this time, why Jake was driven to hitting Dirk, because he was just so fucking _stoic_ all the time.

Although Jake's pretty sure Hal's lying about loving someone else, jealousy still spears him like ice. This infatuation had come out of nowhere; he'd wanted to fuck with Dirk, but instead he's rapidly becoming genuinely obsessed with Hal.

"You're not going to tell Bro," says Jake, "because after I've finished with you, you're going to be fucking begging me for more." His warm hand wraps around Hal's shaft, and his heart jumps when he feels him going a little hard. Jake pumps him slowly, staring into those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

Hal's defence is slowly crumbling. His thighs are trembling, and he has to lean against the wall to stay standing. He shuts his eyes tight, trying to fight back another panic attack and deal with the situation before him.

Maybe if Jake shut up, Hal could pretend he was Roxy.

"Nhnn-" he choked out. Oh yeah, the thought of Roxy made him moan.

"God, you're so fucking perfect," says Jake hoarsely. "Has anyone ever told you how _perfect_ you are?" He stares up at Hal, eyes shining, adoring.

Jake's breath shudders, and out of nowhere he grabs Hal's shoulders and throws him onto the bed, straddling him. "Look at what you fucking _do_ to me," growls Jake, grinding his hard-on against Hal's soft thigh.

Hal hits the bed with a yelp, quickly scrambling back against the wall.

Oh god Jake was confusing him. What the fuck was he talking about? _Perfect?_ Hal’s cheek warmed but he shook it away.

" G-gross oh my God- that is _not_ going where you think it is. You’re not getting away with this!"

Jake hums. "Do you _ever_ stop complaining, Henry?" He ducks his head again, lips sealing around Hal's cock. He's nowhere near fully hard yet, but Jake can tell he's big - perhaps even bigger than Dirk.

His hand cups Hal's balls, massaging them softly as his lips work up and down Hal's dick.

" Stop calling me that!" Hal shoves at his head, trying to push him back. "Stop- please-"

Oh God he was hard now. He wasn’t used to attention- especially to this extreme, and deep down he was eating it up. "I don’t want this!" he insists.

Jake pulls off his cock briefly. "If you don't want this, why are you so hard?" His tongue glides over Hal's slit and teases at his foreskin. "Are you homophobic or something?" Jake smirks. He fumbles at the opening of his shorts, sending them flying across the room and making sure Hal gets a glimpse of the jewelled butt plug he's wearing.

"No I’m not homophobic you ASS!" He restarts his struggling, his shades getting knocked off. "I don’t want THIS! I DON’T WANT _YOU_!" He’s actually crying now. "I DON’T WANNA GIVE YOU MY FIRST! I WANTED TO GIVE THAT TO ROXY!" he blurtes out, covering his head with his arms.

He’s getting very overstimulated very fast.

Roxy.

Fucking _Roxy?_

But for some reason, all Jake can do is blurt out, "You're _a virgin?_ " _How?_ How the fuck had someone not snapped up this perfect specimen of a boy before?

Jake can see Hal's eyes now, mirror images to Dirk's, and they look so much prettier filled with tears. That was something he'd never seen on Dirk before.

Jake pulls out his butt plug with an obscene noise, hovering over Hal. It's still going to hurt - he should add more lube, really - but he doesn't care. He needs Hal inside him now, fucking _now._

He sinks down onto Hal's cock, throwing his head back and gasping at the intrusion. "Hhhn - so fucking big..."

Hal can’t hold back anymore. He screams at the top of his lungs.

"NONONONONONONO!"

Jake is tight around him and he hates this so much.

Although Jake's still chagrined Hal's so determined to hate this, he can't deny that his screams are like music to his ears.

Jake smiles, teeth glinting like a blade, and slams down. His own cock is bobbing, pre-cum glistening on its tip. "You feel so good in me, Hal," moans Jake. "So fucking good -" He looks down at Hal's tear-streaked face, and caresses his cheek. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Hal slaps his hands away, writhing under Jake and trying to shove him off. "STOP! GET OFF ME!"

In the hallway, two pairs of feet came running. The younger twins had heard Hal scream when they headed to the kitchen for a snack.

Jake's head snaps to the door, and he curses. He picks up the knife again, holding it against Hal's throat in a way that wouldn't be visible from the doorway. "When they come in, you will tell them to leave," says Jake lowly. He doesn't think there's a lock on the door, and besides, he was not moving until he'd ridden Hal to climax.

Hal is sobbing, looking up at Jake with wide eyes as the door slams open.

" HAL-" Dave starts, a full unsheathed katana in hand, and freezes when he sees Jake.

Davis grits his teeth, wielding what looked like a souped-up stun baton.

Hal wheezes, looking like he’s about to faint. "L-Leave- both of you-" He closes his eyes tight.

Dave looked at Jake, staring him down before noticing his tense body language. He looks at Davis before shutting the door. They run off to go call for Bro.

"Are you- h-happy?" Hal hiccups, his whole body physically trembling.

"Yes,” purrs Jake. “Good boy.” Hal really is an enigma; how on Earth could someone be so unhappy when _Jake English_ is bouncing on their cock?

He redoubles his efforts, panting heavily, feeling the hot drag of Hal's cock inside him. A drop of pre-cum lands on Hal's stomach, clear and bright. "Come on, baby, fill me up, please - _ah_!" Jake comes without having touched his cock once, ropes of pearly fluid painting Hal's chest. It's too much now, too fucking much, but Jake's still not going to stop.

Oh god - Jake _is tight_ around him and Hal’s oversensitive now and something hot splattered on his chest and _itwastoomuchtoomuchDirksaveme -_

Hal comes with a weak, broken sob, tugging roughly at his own hair to ground himself.

Jake pulls off, feeling Hal's hot cum leak down his thighs, and shoves his butt plug back in as fast as he can, sealing the rest inside.

Jake kisses him deeply, and he can taste the tears that have ran down to his mouth.

"There's a good little whore," says Jake, and then he's pulling back on his shorts and launching himself out the window. There's another trellis outside Hal's window - thank God for poncey old mansions - and climbs down, landing cat-like in the garden below before taking off.

It's hard to run with metal stuffed up your ass, but it's worth it, Jake thinks.

He's going to be feeling Hal for days.


	2. Two - Love Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @joyfulJackalope as Jake and Bro, @SleebyScribbles as Hal.

Jake finally gets off him and leaves, and Hal curls up into a ball, scratching at his scalp and pulling his hair as panic meets overstimulation and has an ugly love child.

He can’t. He’s confused and hurt and broken and it’s like his brain is flashing an error message at his eyelids and he feels everything yet nothing. His hands move down to his throat and he can’t breathe, gripping and scratching at his throat till he’s bleeding but he’s in _control_ and that’s what matters.

He can’t breathe because he’s too busy screaming himself hoarse, and his brother isn’t there to pull him from inside himself like he usually does.

Dave had called Bro- and he’s waiting at the door while Davis follows Jake to the perimeter from a distance to make sure he’s gone.

Bro knocks lightly on the door. "Hal?" He pushes the door open to see Hal curled up on the bed, sobbing and _bleeding_ and -

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him," says Bro. He sits next to Hal, and hesitates. He's never been very good at comforting anyone, but he's extra nervous around Hal, never knowing if he wants to be touched or would cringe away from it.

"I brought this." He holds up the first aid kit, opening it. "First things first, your throat. Will ya let me put this salve on, lil man?"

Bro’s voice cuts through the internal error screaming through his head and Hal opens his eyes. His throat hurts so bad he can’t even scream anymore.

"B-B..." He chokes out and scoots closer, reaching out a shaky hand for his big brother.

Bro immediately pulls him into his warm embrace, muscular arms surrounding him like a shield. "It's gonna be okay, lil man. I shoulda been able to protect you. I'm sorry."

Hal wheezes and whines into Bro’s chest, gripping his shirt with a very loose grip. “D...D-D-D-D...” He wants Dirk.

But Dirk isn’t here.

He looks up. His shades are gone; he has no mask. He doesn’t know how to _deal_ without it.

Bro's heart breaks a little, but he can't blame him for wanting his twin. All he can do is hold him, tend his wounds, and plan how he was going to kill Jake English.

Hal calms slowly, his eyes starting to shut. He used most of his energy fighting Jake off, and he didn’t even save himself.

"Shower...?" He eventually croaked. Jake’s cum is drying on his skin.

Bro lifts him into his arms like he's a child again, taking him to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Hal hears from his phone and slowly whines, hitting Bro’s arm weakly. It could be Dirk! He squirms his way out of Bro’s arms, reaching for his phone. He bounces on his toes, unlocking his phone with the 23 character long password that is all his favorite numbers in reverse order.

His eyes grow heavy when he saw who messaged him.

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering artificialReliquary [AR]

GT: Hello.

GT: You were magnificent today.

AR: You have some fucking gall to message me after what you’ve done.

His brain functions, but other than texting, he really isn’t able to communicate that well right now.

GT: After what I did?

GT: Do you object to orgasms, Henry?

Jake smirks, getting into his car. The boy is such a fucking primadonna, he swears.

Just wait.

Soon Jake actually will do something to make him cry about.

AR: My Name Is Hal.

Hal makes an angry whine and throws his phone against the wall before angrily flapping his hands and wheezing.

* * *

GT: Hal. 

GT: I know you liked it.

GT: I understand your loyalty to Dirk, of course.

GT: Hal?

GT: Halapeño?

GT: Hal-ley's comet?

GT: Halitosis?

GT: Sorry about the last, couldn't resist.

GT: Come on, beautiful. Talk to me.

It had been three days, and Jake was getting antsy. It looks like he hadn't made enough of an impression on Hal, but that didn't matter. Jake was concocting a new plan, something absolutely bulletproof.

This wasn't about Dirk anymore.

Jake just has to make Hal _his._

The past few days, Hal hasn’t left Bro’s side. He’s held his hand, watched movies with him and nearly cried when Bo had to go get the mail.

The experience has rocked him to his core.

But he hadn’t told Dirk. He doesn’t want his twin to worry and come home early.

Now, he’s curled up on the couch, watching old Disney movies with the younger twins because Bro’s out. He was sitting between them, chewing on the stuffed seagull that Dirk had got him for their 16th birthday. The wings and beak were a bit patchy from a few years of gnawing.

He’s currently chewing on the left wing. It calms him.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering artificialReliquary [AR]

TT: Yo.

TT: I know you don't want me to come back yet, and don't worry, I'm not. I'm still getting my R&R. Chillin' like a villain.

TT: I miss ya though. Meet me at the our coffee shop in town?

TT: I'm technically still on my break if I don't go back to the house.

It had taken no small effort - or money - to finagle _that_ , but what can Jake say? He pulls out all the stops. He's a very determined lad.

The hacker would make Dirk's Pesterchum down for him for a day, allowing Jake access in his stead, and by the time it started working for Dirk again all evidence of his trickery would have been erased.

And Hal would be his.

Hal hears the _beep beep_ tone he set for Dirk and he chirps in excitement.

AR: Okay. fine.

AR: I’ll meet you there.

AR: Sorry Iv’e been away.

AR: Bro has me busy with puzzles.

AR: Would it be weird if I brought Wilbur?

AR: I’ve been chewing non-stop.

Who the fuck is Wilbur? Whatever, Jake thinks.

TT: You don't have to ask, of course you can bring Wilbur. It's not weird, don't be silly.

It might be weird, if Wilbur turned out to be a horse or some shit, but hopefully not.

Jake lies in wait by the parking garage in town, the one he always knows Hal and Dirk use, and a cocktail of excitement, nervousness and anticipation surges through his blood as he sees Hal's car pull in.

He readies the syringe. He hadn't been happy about that part, but it's not as though Hal was going to accept any food or drink he gave him, and according to his research chloroform-soaked cloths were not nearly as effective as the movies would have you believe.

Jake stands in the shadows, and waits. Fuck, was he really going to do this? But Hal has left him no choice. He'd never meet with him voluntarily, not after Jake's... indulgence.

AR: Silly?

AR: You must be picking up on Roxy’s lingo.

AR: That’s really cute, Dirk... I’m glad you’re relaxed with her.

AR: You haven’t sent me any pictures, though.

Hal tells Dave and Davis he’s going to meet Dirk for coffee and gets ready, Wilbur hanging from his jaw as he velcroes his boots on.

He hops in his car and all but sped over, parking in his favorite spot on the top floor. _Huh._ He gets out, looking around. He doesn’t see Roxy’s car.

Wilbur was a plushie. Thank God, because Jake really didn't want to have to deal with getting a dog or something into the car as well.

Jake pounces, the syringe going into Hal's neck. "Shhh," he says as he catches Hal's slumping body in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay."

Hal’s surprised as something sharp pokes his neck.

"Hhg-"

His jaw goes slack as he collapses, Wilbur falling to the ground as his eyes twitch shut.


	3. Three - Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @joyfulJackalope as Jake, @SleebyScribbles as Hal
> 
> CWs for this chapter: graphic violence/mild gore; blood; opiate use (medicinal); noncon watersports/omo

Jake hauls Hal into the backseat first, strapping him in. He looks back, considering the plushie on the floor.

Well, it seemed important to him. And Jake isn't trying to make him unhappy; he's not a sadist.

Okay, maybe that's not exactly true.

Either way, he picks up the plushie - Wilbur? - and drops it into Hal's lap before climbing into the front seat and starting to drive.

His late grandma has a log cabin in the forest. Jake's never told anybody about it before; the only person who knows is Jade, and she won't be venturing there for a while. She moved to the south almost as soon as she turned eighteen, the cold Minnesotan winters too much for her to bear.

Jake misses her, but at least she won't be around to stumble upon them.

It's rather a long drive, a couple of hours or so, and Hal wakes up halfway through. Jake had been considering giving him more anaesthetic, but he was hardly a medical professional, and the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally give him an overdose. He's bound his wrists and ankles, anyway, so he won't be too much of a bother. Jake's got his phone in his pocket; it's turned off, and when he gives it back to him it won't matter, because the cabin is miles out of cellphone service range.

Hal slowly blinks awake, looking up at the window in confusion. When had he fallen asleep? Wasn’t he supposed to meet Dirk?

He doesn’t see him...

He tugs at his wrists weakly - maybe his hands fell asleep. His brain is lagging behind a bit as he looks at the driver’s seat.

Instead of seeing Bro or Dirk -

_Is that **Jake?**_

"Wha... What the fuck...?" he mumbles, slowly trying to sit up, but his body is unresponsive and that scares him. He kicks his legs with an uncomfortable whine, panic setting in as they don’t move as fast as he wants. His brain is quickly catching up and he’s overwhelmed with questions and thoughts.

Did Dirk sell him out to Jake to save his own skin? No -

 _No,_ Dirk would never. Hal knew that was an intrusive thought. Jake must have hacked Dirk’s account. It’s not that hard.

" Jake - " he chokes out. He hates how scared he sounds.

"Hey, baby," coos Jake. "You and I are going on a little trip." He glances at Hal in the mirror, heart skipping. His shades are askew, allowing Jake to see his blearily blinking eyes. "You know, all of this could have been avoided if you'd just answered my messages like a good boy."

Hal feels a headache setting in.

"Didn’t wanna... answer you... Bastard," Hal spits. He sees Wilbur down on his lap and feels better, pushing his knees up to his chest to put Wilbur’s wing in his mouth.

He starts to chew. He has to be calm and collected, like Dirk. He has to plan this, to find out a way to get home. He looks out the windows.

Woods. Not a good sign.

Is Jake going to _kill_ him out here?

Hal looks at Jake in the mirror. He can’t read his expression, and that scares him.

Hal's quiet for the rest of the journey, chewing on his plushie, and Jake relaxes slightly. Perhaps he's starting to realise the truth: that he belongs with Jake. _To_ Jake.

He pulls up outside the cabin. Yesterday he'd checked everything was in order - running water, heating, electricity, no weird insects or animals nesting in there - and he thinks it's rather homely. Cabins in woods get such a bad rep, but really, they're rather charmingly rustic.

He opens Hal's door, unbuckling him and pulling him out. "Welcome to chez Harley."

Jake tugs Hal out and he squirms in his ropes, his ankles still tied so he would have fallen on his face if Jake hadn’t held him up. His eyes widens a bit as he looked around. He hadn’t seen a single cell phone tower in the time he was awake, and there’s no extra cords or Wi-Fi dish.

That meant no internet or service.

He shuts his eyes tight and whimpers into Wilbur’s wing, the plushie hanging from his mouth.

Jake could keep him here - he couldn’t be tracked. No one could find him.

Hal doesn’t know when he started crying.

Jake unlocks the door one-handed, still holding onto Hal, and pushes him gently inside. There's only three rooms - the main room, with a kitchenette and a bedroom and its ensuite - but they don't need more. It will be good for Hal, perhaps, to live in a place like this rather than the vast Strider residence.

He carefully manoeuvres Hal onto the couch, sitting down next to him and brushing away his tears. "Now, then. Don't cry, my love. I'm not going to hurt you." He links a chain to Hal's handcuffs, the other end locked around the kitchen table. It's reasonably long; Jake's gifted him with more freedom than he perhaps deserves.

Looking at Hal, Jake feels unadulterated euphoria rise within him. He's got him _, he's got him._

He's _his._

Hal shuts his eyes tight. He doesn’t look at Jake as he hears the clink of the chain connect to the cuffs on his wrists. He’s shaking bad, flinching away from Jake, and he brings his hands up to cover his face.

This place is too _small._

Nothing to explore.

No space for himself.

No safe space to stim.

Jake cocks his head, then holds out Wilbur. "Will this make you feel better?"

Hal peeks out between his fingers before snatching Wilbur from Jake’s grip."Don’t touch him! Don’t ever touch him!"

He scoots back on the couch, curling up so he legs were between him and Jake.

Jake holds up his hands. "Alright, I'm sorry. Look, I'll make us some tea. It might help relax you some." He goes to the kettle, filling it up. It's one of the old-style ones that you put on the stove and whistles when ready. The sound always reminds Jake of his childhood, of his grandma.

It's strange being here without her.

"Would you like black tea, or chamomile?" asks Jake. He stocked the cupboards pretty well yesterday; he doesn't want to have to leave for a few days.

Why is Jake acting so nice now? It confuses him.

Hal doesn’t answer, now quickly chewing on Wilbur and whining. "Hnnmmnmmnmm..." He’s self-soothing, rocking his body and petting his hair like Dirk would. He wants to go home. The air smells weird and Jake’s _bad_ and he wants _home._

Jake hums in the back of his throat. "Chamomile, then. It's very relaxing." He sits down next to Hal, gently taking his hands and pushing them onto his lap, his other hand carding through Hal's hair. "Shhh. Everything's going to be okay."

Hal's eyes flutter shut for a minute.

" Dirk..." he mumbles, and nuzzles Jake’s hand.

Jake clenches his teeth, but forces himself to relax. He needs Hal calm, docile, so he continues petting him softly, despite the urge to throw him to the floor and _take_ him.

 _Stop that, English_ , he chastises himself.

Hal makes a purring noise and presses his face against Wilbur.

" I wanna go home,” he hiccups.

"Soon, darling." The kettle's whistle pierces through the air, and Jake winces. He takes it off the stove quickly, pouring the water into two mugs and dropping a teabag in each. "Here." He places it on the table in front of Hal.

Hal watches Jake jump up and pour them tea. Hal doesn’t drink tea, so he stares at the hot cup for a moment before slowly poking it. He hisses, having burnt his finger, and sucks on it. "I hate that. I hate _this._ Take me home!"

Jake makes a disappointed click in the back of his throat. "Oh, Hal. You really are trying to be as contrary as possible, aren't you?" He pushes him into the sofa, straddling his waist. He presses a feather-light kiss to Hal's neck. "Please. Won't you try and be nice?"

" No! Nononono!" _Not again!_ "Get off! Please! Please Jake!" He kicks and pushes against the bigger male. He doesn’t like kisses on his neck at all. "No more! I don’t want that!"

Jake sighs, stroking his hair. He presses closer, a hand trailing up his inner thigh. "Things would be a lot easier if you just surrender, Hal. I _know_ you're aroused by me. You're just afraid."

His thighs shut tight around Jake’s hand. "No! You’re crazy!" Hal kicks violently with new adrenaline, and then he leans up and biting Jake’s ear with all his strength. He feels his teeth go straight through.

Jake screams, launching to his feet and backhanding Hal across the face as hard as he can. "You absolute fucking _cunt,_ " he snarls, and rips Wilbur from Hal's grasp. He dangles it out of his reach, the other hand clutching his bleeding ear. "You can have this back when you damn well _behave_." He throws it into a cupboard, far out of Hal's reach, and grabs the first aid kit. He pokes gingerly at his ear, wincing. It needs stitches, but that's okay. He's got a fuckload of morphine, and really - how hard can stitches be? He washes the blood away, smearing iodine over his ear before he gets to work.

"You're really going to fucking regret that," says Jake as he works. He's a little groggy from the morphine, but manages to stitch his ear up fine. He knows quite a lot about first aid; he, Jade and their grandma would often rescue injured animals from the forest.

Hal yelps, shoved back into the couch by the force of the slap. He brings a shaky hand up to feel his cheek, the piece of Jake’s ear falling from his bloody mouth.

He hates this.

Wilbur was snatched from him and Hal can’t _handle_ it.

He starts screaming as loud as he can, kicking his legs and thrashing his arms as he throws a full tantrum. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

The morphine's really starting to kick in now, and Jake knows that there's nothing he can do to calm Hal down or shut him up now, so Jake stumbles to the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed and falls into a hazy, opiate-drenched haze.

For a few hours Hal does nothing but kick and scream, upending the coffee table over as he did.

He slowly tires himself out. Did he try to escape? No.

He pulls himself over to the cabinet as close as he could get and keeps pulling, trying to get to Wilbur. He ends up asleep on the floor, his teeth sunk into his hand because he needed to chew.

When Jake wakes up, it's dark outside. He pads into the main room to see Hal asleep, and fuck - he's been pulling on his chain, his wrist rubbed raw, a pool of dried blood around his other hand where he'd been - biting it? Jake's heart aches to see his darling hurt like this, but he tries to tell himself Hal deserves it - the fucker nearly bit off his ear.

Jake rights the table, picking up the spilled cup of tea and mopping up the mess. He lifts Hal onto the couch, stroking back the hair from his eyes, and grabs a bottle of Vicodin because fuck, his ear hurts like a motherfucker. It's not the worst injury he's ever had - Jade accidentally shot him in the leg once - but it's damn well up there.

Hal’s as limp as a doll, blood dried to his mouth and hand. He lets out a soft whine as he’s was set on the couch. “Hnnnhnmm..." In his dreams, he’s home with Dirk and Roxy, snuggled up to her chest as she toys with his hair.

Jake tends to Hal's wounds despite himself; the bitch deserved to rot, but Jake can't quite bring himself to leave him there. He cleans the dried blood from him first, nose wrinkling as he comes across something that must be a part of his ear. His fucking ear.

This bitch is a rabid animal.

He dabs rubbing alcohol over his hand, and Hal murmurs and stirs; he must be feeling its sting. He bandages it up, and then checks his own wound. It kind of looks like something from a horror movie, but it doesn't seem to be infected. Yet. He cleans it, replacing the bandages. Jake comforts himself with the thought that if he ends up dying of sepsis then Hal would die of thirst, which would just serve him right.

Hal slowly starts to wake.

"Hmnm...?" His eyes opens in a flash and he quickly sits up, trembling. Jake must have moved him.

He rolls off the couch and crawls over to the cabinet again, pulling and tugging his aching wrists.

Jake immediately rushes to his side. "Hal, stop, you're _hurting_ yourself. If I give you your toy, will you stop hurting yourself?" _Only I'm allowed to do that._

Hal twisted away from him.

" Give him back!"

If he doesn’t, he would bite again.

"You didn't answer me. Will you stop hurting yourself if I do?"

" Yes! Give him!" Hal growled.

Jake sighs in defeat, and grabs the plushie, tossing it to him. "There. Happy?"

Hal squeals and hugs Wilbur, nuzzling his face into the side of the bird and biting at his beak. He goes quiet now, staring up at Jake with innocent intent.

Jake narrows his eyes, then turns back to the kitchenette. "You must be thirsty. Here." He places a glass of water in front of him, and moves away. Hal looks so cute now, wide-eyed and innocent.

Hal takes the cup and sips, pouring most of it on himself by accident. He whines and drops the cup, scooting back as it breaks. He bites Wilbur’s beak again and goes quiet.

"For fuck's sake." Jake cleans up the mess and fetches another glass, this time holding it himself and lifting it to his lips. "Here."

Hal drinks, hiccupping and whimpering. He finishes the whole thing and pulls back.

" Thank you..." He mumbles.

"You're welcome." Jake pets his hair again; he needs to touch him, and that seems to be the only form of contact Hal will allow without throwing a fit.

Hal nuzzles his hand and sniffled, staring at the floor. He lets out a soft sob. He wants Dirk to be the one petting him.

"Hush, darling. Would you like breakfast? Cereal, toast?" Jake feels a warm flush go through him as Hal presses into his palm, kitten-like.

Hal shakes his head. He doesn’t want to eat. He wants to go _home._

"Well, alright, but you're going to have to eat sometime. Keep up your strength. Come on, let's get you back on the sofa." He helps him up, hands hot on his waist.”

Hal pulls his wrists back, struggling against his hold. He hisses and snaps his teeth at him.

"My feral little thing," purrs Jake, taking a healthy step back. "Don't make me gag you, now."

Hal growls at him. He isn’t Jake’s _anything_ and he’s not feral. If he wants feral, Hal will show him feral... later.

Hal’s tired now and wants to sleep. He looks around before tugging at the binding on his legs. He wanted it off.

Jake leaves him alone for now, fixing himself a bowl of cereal. He'd warm up to him, sooner or later.

Hal picks at the rope for a while before he looks over at Jake.

".... Off... N-no bite." He’s trying his best to communicate at the moment. He wants the binds off so he could walk.

Jake cocks his head, ebony curls bouncing. "What can you offer me in return?"

"... No bite..." He whimpers and paws his mouth with a hand.

"Is that all?" Jake kneels down beside him. "How about a kiss?" he purrs.

"No..." He scoots back. "No kiss." If he kissed Jake, the bad stuff would start again.

"Please?" says Jake, with a little moue of his lips. "Nothing else. Just a kiss. Promise."

" J-just one?" Hal whimpers.

"Yes," Jake assures him. "Just one."

Hal whimpers and presses a quick kiss to his lips before moving back. "There."

Jake strokes his cheek. "Fine." He unlocks his ankle cuffs, placing them in his pocket. "But if you try and hurt me, or try to escape, they're going right back on. Understand?"

Hal just nods and stands up slowly. He walks around in a circle to warm his feet up before he starts to explore, very quiet as he did. He holds Wilbur up to his mouth and whispers to him so Jake can’t hear. "So small..."

Jake just watches him for a moment, before calling out. "You've been here a while. Need the bathroom?"

Hal turns and stares at Jake before nodding. He does need to use the bathroom...

"You can go. For another kiss." Jake smiles. "But this time you have to let me kiss *you."

" No!" He shakes his head and whined. "Not –“ He stamps his feet. _That’s not fair!_

"Aw, c'mon, Hal," says Jake, rearing back in mock offense. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Oh God, he’s offended. He’s gonna hit him again, isn’t he?

Hal scrambles back and covers his already-bruised face.

Jake's heart breaks a little. "Darling, I'm not going to hurt you. I only hit you before because you tried to bite off my fucking ear.”

"I-I need to pee..." he whimpers, and peeks out to look at Jake from behind Wilbur.

This is all new territory. He’s never been hit before, and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s not strong enough to fight back, and fighting got him here in the first place.

"Let me kiss you, then. That's all. A kiss."

Hal pauses. A kiss is all he wants? Hal doesn’t like kissing him, but his bladder is starting to hurt. He waddles forward and kisses Jake’s cheek. "Bathroom now."

"Ah, ah, ah. I said, let me kiss you. Naughty boy, trying to circumvent the rules like that."

Hal shakes his head and whines. "Please! Gave kiss!"

"But that's not what I asked for, is it, darling?"

Hal flaps his hands angrily. "No."

He stomps off and sits on the couch, crossing his legs tight. He’d rather pee himself then let Jake do anything more to him, as humiliating as that was.

Jake only smiles. "Suit yourself, baby." He goes into his room, selecting one of his Grandma's favourite novels from the well-stocked bookcase. This was certainly one of the best idea's he's ever had; a holiday in the old family cabin with a pretty little pet chained up in the living room? What could possibly be better?

Hal hears Jake leave the room, waiting till he’s gone to try and feel out how long his chain is. He can’t reach the bathroom without help, and he grits his teeth. Pain is stabbing into his bladder and his legs tremble. He’d never been kept from the bathroom before.

He curls up in a corner, hugging his knees.

Soon enough, there was a puddle under him, and he was crying.

When Jake comes back, Hal's sobbing and sitting in a pool of his own piss.

Fuck, that shouldn't be hot.

"Damn, you really don't wanna kiss me that much?" Jake's smile grows wider, darker. "Or maybe you like pissing yourself, is that it? Does that get you off?"

Hal doesn’t like it at all. It feels gross and warm and sticky. His jeans are clinging to his thighs and he’s chafing.

Why would anyone _like_ pissing themselves!?

He just shakes his head violently, chewing on his thumb. He had set Wilbur on the couch, to keep him safe.

"No..." Jake stalks forward, something predatory in his eyes. "I think you do. You're just a filthy little pervert, aren't you?" Jake unbuttons his jeans, pulling out his half-hard cock, and lets his bladder loose, the stream landing over Hal's face and chest.

Hal’s eyes widen and before he can scream again, Jake has his dick out and he’s peeing on him.

He gags and recoils against the wall, covering his head with his arms and crying with a choking gag. It smells gross and _felt_ gross and he wants to die. _Dirk, save me please - Bro, Dirk - please save me!_

Jake groans, cock swelling to full hardness. Yes, he adores Hal, but fuck - seeing him like this was so, so hot. He jerks himself quickly, watching Hal sob and cower against the wall, and when he feels his climax rising he moves forward, his cum roping over Hal's face, catching in his hair.

"No,” sobs Hal. He’s never going to piss himself again if Jake would do this. This is worse then what he’s already done.

"Let that be a lesson to you," purrs Jake, and goes back into his bedroom. He'd leave him like that for a couple more hours, at least, to make sure the lesson has really... sank in.

" W-wait!"

No no no- Jake is _leaving_ him like this? "Jake!" he chokes out. He wants a bath - to be clean - the texture is so bad.

When Jake didn’t come back, he lets out a weak scream.


	4. Four - The Abductor's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @joyfulJackalope as Jake, @SleebyScribbles as Hal and Dirk.

Hal's loud cries and sobs from the other room pull on Jake's heartstrings, so he wanders back in forty-five minutes later. "Hey. You want a shower?"

Hal nods quickly, looking up at Jake like a kicked puppy. "P-please."

Jake kneels down. "Let me kiss you."

Hal whimpers and shrinks back before slowly holding up his head. He’s going to let Jake kiss him to get rid of the smell and texture.

Jake leans forward, petting Hal's hair before pressing his lips softly to his. His lips move a little against Hal's, but he doesn't use his tongue - he doesn't want to scare him away.

He pulls away, slowly. "There. Wasn't too bad, was it?"

Hal holds his head there, waiting for Jake to be done. “T-there... Bath please..." He grabs at Jake’s shirt so he won’t leave him like this.

"Of course." Jake unlocks the cuff around the table, and snaps it around his own wrist; he's not going to take any chances. He leads him to the en-suite, and jerks his head at the door. "There you are."

Hal follows him with a quiet sniffle, quickly heading to the bathroom. Once inside, he shuts the door behind him and strips. He has a bit of trouble with the buttons, but manages to get out of his clothes.

Jake's surprised he didn't bitch about having to undress in front of him, but he's not going to complain. Jake sits on the closed toilet seat, watching him avidly. "You're so fucking perfect," he whispers. He's aching to reach out and touch, but he knows he can't.

Hal ignores him, kicking off his velcro shoes. He hates how Jake is looking at him but he just wants to get clean, dammit!

He moves to the tub and looks back at Jake. “... Can I start a bath?" In a bath he can sit and splash. In a shower, Jake might have an excuse to get in with him.

Jake smiles. "Of course. There's some bubble bath on the side, if you wish." His eyes roam over Hal's body hungrily, taking in the soft chubbiness around his waist and thighs, the small soft cock that he knows is a monster when hard, and those nipple bars, glittering like jewels. He pauses, then says, "Did I - the other day. Was that your first kiss?"

Hal starts up the bath, pouring the bubbles in, a bit more then he probably should. Jake’s eyeing him like Bro eyed a prime steak and it makes him feel uneasy. Hal knows what Jake’s capable of... At least he thought he did.

Hal doesn’t want to admit it but he nodded.

"Why?" Jake's genuinely curious. "I mean, you're... you're..." Perfect, he wants to say, but fears he's being repetitive.

_I was saving it, you ass!_ Hal waited to speak until he was sitting in the tub, scrubbing urine and cum off him. "I was saving it for someone special."

Jake regards him, eyes glittering darkly. "Like Dirk?"

"Ew! No- l-like Roxy..." Hal’s face turns a touch pink.

"... Her... She’s... Hmnmm..." He flaps his hands happily. Other than his brothers, Roxy was the only other person (ignoring Jake) that’s seen him naked. They bathed together once, and it’s one of Hal’s favorite memories.

"Uh- _huh_." Jake smiles. "I think that's just a cover story. You two have always seemed far too close, even for twins, and don't think I've missed the way you've murmured his name as I pet your hair. Or in your sleep."

"...Dirk protects me. He takes care of me. Then you _hurt_ him. I mutter his name because i wanna be with him and not you." He’s hissing again. "I wanna kiss Roxy. I wanna be with Roxy! I wanted to date her – and - and marry her! But you took my firsts!"

Jake's still smiling. "You mean you wanna kiss him instead of me."

" No!" Hal grit his teeth.

" You’re more of a freak then i am."

"Ah, so you admit you're a freak?"

"I’m a freak because of my autism. You’re a freak because for some reason you think you’re entitled to make the world gag on your dick without repercussions, you fucking dipshit ignoramus!" Hal may have low self esteem but he knew Jake was more of a bastard.

Jake reaches out to stroke Hal's hair. "No, darling. You're not a freak because of that." He bites his lip, taking in Hal's face. It's marred with an angry purple bruise where he'd hit him. "That just makes you who you are. Perfect."

"I am _not_ perfect, no one is - stop calling me that." Hal swats his hand away.

"Fine, you aren't perfect," says Jake, touching his throbbing ear reflexively. "But you're as close as it's possible for anyone to be."

"Why do you keep complimenting me? _Why did you bring me here?!"_ Hal growls out, sinking mostly under the water. "I thought you were going to kill me - but you decided for some reason that you were going to torment me!"

"Why? Because it's true. Because it seems like no one ever does. Because I -" _Love you_ , Jake thinks, and takes in a sharp breath. "I'm not going to kill you. And I don't want to torment you. I just..." Jake looks down at his hands, picking at one of his nails. They're long, he notices. Maybe he should cut them. "I need you," he whispers, the confession sour-sweet in his mouth, like candied tamarind.

"....Why do you need me...?" Hal doesn’t understand. _Dirk’s_ the better version. Hal had too many bugs. "You had... You had Dirk! The better twin! But you... You had to hurt and abuse him."

"The better -" Jake splutters, lost for words for a moment. "No. I... regret hurting Dirk. If I could turn back time, I would. But him breaking up with me was the best thing that ever happened to me. Because it made me realise - It made me look at you. Actually look at you, for the first time, and you're - my God, you're so -" To his embarrassment, Jake can feel the back of his throat burning with tears that he quickly tries to blink away from his eyes. "I love you."

"NO YOU DON’T!" Hal’s getting close to another fit. Jake doesn’t _love_ him! Jake barely knows him!

Dave loves him, Davis loves him -

Dirk loves him.

Hal knows his family.

"Do you even know my favorite color?"

Jake cocks his head. "No. Because you haven't told me, because you refuse to talk to me. I can guess. Pink, because of your shades? But something - something tells me it's red. Scarlet. Darkest scarlet."

" You don’t know me. My favorite color is actually blue. I integrate it into all my circuitry. Pink is my second favorite color because Roxy gave me these shades for my 13th birthday. I hate ice cream because it hurts my teeth, and if I’m sad I watch Repo because music is something I understand."

"Well, now I know." A small smile plays around Jake's mouth. "Not Repo: The Genetic Opera? Are you a secret goth, Hal?"

" Rose showed me it." He huffs and takes a deep breath before completely submerging under the water.

Jake chuckles softly. "Yeah, that makes sense." He pauses, watching the blurry motions of Hal's body beneath the water. "Tell me about yourself a little, then. You said music makes sense to you. What's your favourite bands?"

Hal pops back up after a minute, panting. “I prefer making music... With Dirk." He crosses his arms over his chest. Music is something... private to him.

"That sounds fun." Jake can not only sense Hal closing up to him, he can see it, so he pulls away from the topic. "Tell me about what foods you like. I know you don't like certain textures. Tell me what you like, so I can make it for you."

Hal doesn’t answer. “How long are you going to keep me here?" Hal finally asks, not looking at Jake.

"I... don't know."

“I want to go home... You can’t keep me here, Jake. You had to have thought this through." Hal hugs his knees. They would have noticed by now... That he was gone, right? Hal must have been noticed...They had to be looking for him. "Take me home. I’ll say that I just.. Had a fit and ran off."

Jake admits to himself that he'd thought the idea of taking Hal to his cabin was a fantastic one. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought more about what would happen after that - about what would happen if Hal didn't love him back.

"I..." Now Jake's crying, he's fucking sobbing like he hasn't in years and years, and he angrily shoves the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I... Hal..."

"Please Jake- if you love me- y-you would let me go! I’m... I’m unhappy here."

Good - Try to sympathize with him. Remind him he’s a person. "I belong with my brothers..."

_You belong to me._ "I-I-I..." Jake gasps into his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I - Hal - If I let you go you'll... you'll never talk to me again... I..."

"B-But I’d be happy. Wouldn’t you rather I be happy?" Hal slowly reaches over, grabbing Jakes hand.

Jake raises his eyes slowly, fingers clenching around Hal's. "Y-Yeah... but hey, man." He swallows. "I'm a selfish bastard."

Hal tugs his hands back. "I will never love you back if you keep me here!" He lashes out, starting to panic again. No! Not when he’s so close - !

Jake clenches his hands in his hair, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to ground him. "Sorry," he gasps through the pain, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry -"

" Shh - Shh it’s okay. Just... Take me back? I-I'll forgive you! I will... And we can... We can talk."

"N-No... you're lying -" Jake pulls back. "You're lying so I'll let you go. Your Bro will fucking kill me - I..." He doesn't even know what his long-term plan is, he just knows, he can't, can't let him go.

" Please... You can’t keep me here, Jake..." He whimpers."If you love me, you will let me go.

"Sorry, darling," croaks Jake. "This ain't a love story. You can't catch me with cliches like that."

“But you can’t keep me here..." Hal repeated, trembling. “You can’t! Dirk needs me - my brothers need me back!"

"And they'll have you. I'm not going to keep you here forever - just until -" Until you love me. "Please. A few more days. Please." _They’ve had him for years,_ thinks Jake with a sudden swell of anger. _They’ve had him all his life. Am I not allowed a couple of_ days?

"I wanna go home... I hate it here." He flaps his hands, splashing water.

"Well, alright then." Jake beams at him. "You just have to do one thing for me, and I'll let you go." Jake pauses, drawing out the moment, then says,

"Let me fuck you."

"... W-what?" Hal’s stunned.

"I'll be gentle," whispers Jake. "I promise, it won't hurt. Please." That last word sounds pathetic even to his ears, and he winces slightly. Devilfucking hell, what was this boy _doing_ to him?

" And... Y-you promise you'll take me home?"

Hal’s fidgeting with his fingers. He could go home... But he’d have to choose to give his last first to Jake.

"Yes. I promise." Jake bites his lip, staring at him with wide, forest-green eyes.

Hal nods slowly. "Okay..."

Jake's heart damn near stops.

Fuck.

"Okay," says Jake shakily, "let's get you out of this tub, then." His arms circle around Hal's waist, gentle and soft, lifting him from the bath and placing him onto his feet. He hands him a fluffy white towel, resisting the urge to towel him dry himself.

Hal yelps when he’s lifted, now standing on shaking legs. He doesn’t want to let Jake touch him again but he wants to go home... And this seems to be the only option. He roughly dries himself off, his skin a rough shade of red.

Jake leads him to the bed, unlocking the cuff around his own wrist and securing it to the bed. Hal looks so fucking beautiful, trembling and terrified, skin raw-red.

"Don't worry," purrs Jake. "Gonna make this good for you." He straddles Hal, clothed erection dragging over his torso, and he leans down to kiss him softly.

Hal stares down at the floor as he’s guided back to the room. He sits down slowly and grips the bed as Jake straddles his lap. "Hnnmm..." he whines, shutting his eyes tight.

Bro always told him that having sex like that hurt, and he’s scared.

Jake's mouth roams down, and he hitches Hal's thighs upwards, exposing his pretty puckered hole. He dips his head, licking a wide stripe over it before he spits on his hole, the tip of his tongue dipping into him. His hand curls around Hal's cock, pumping slowly.

Hal jumps back a bit. "Hey – hey, don’t – don’t lick there!" He grabs Jake’s hair and tugs.

Jake sighs quietly. "If you insist." He sucks his finger, getting it nice and slick, and then pushes it slowly into Hal, curling it slightly.

Hal isn’t ready, and he squeaks when a finger pushes into him. "W-wait!"

"You said you didn't want me to lick you. How else did you want me to prep you?" Jake grins darkly, pushing his finger in to the hilt and curling it harder, searching for his prostate. His tongue flicks against his nipple piercing, and then circles his areola before he closes his mouth around his nipple, sucking greedily.

Hal kicks and squirms. It feels weird - nothing is supposed to go in that way."I don’t like it, I change my m- AAH!" He gasps out in surprise when Jake’s finger hits something deep inside him. “ _Hhnn!_ " He lies back against the bed, roughly gripping Jake’s hair.

Jake moans around his nipple as Hal grabs his hair, rutting involuntarily against his thigh. "Fuck," he gasps, and massages his prostate harder, other hand going back to Hal's cock. "Come on, baby, moan for me -"

"GHn-!" Hal chokes out a moan, his dick quickly hardening. He doesn’t understand what Jake’s doing to him, but it feels incredible. It kind of makes the static in his head quiet down. "J-Jake!"

Hal moaning his name lit Jake's entire body on fire. "Fuck - oh my God -" Jake pulls out of him and grabs for the bedside drawer, pulling out a jar of lube. "Hal -"

Hal whines. "H-hey- don’t stop-" He finds himself choking out a plea.

"Fuck - fuck -"

Hal is moaning for him. Hal is begging him not to stop.

"H-hang on -" Jake slicks up his fingers, and teasingly traces around his entrance. "You want me, Hal? You want me filling you up?"

"N-no - just touch that spot again..." Hal covers his face with his hands, having let go of Jake’s hair.

"You don't want me, but you want me to touch you? Sending mixed messages there, Henry." Jake slides his finger back inside, immediately finding his prostate again and rubbing it as he mouths over the head of Hal's cock, tongue teasing at his foreskin.

" Ah - D-Don’t call me that!" Hal fusses, moaning but shoving Jake away. “M-my name is _Hal!_ "

Jake pulls off his cock long enough to murmur, "Sorry, baby," then takes him to the back of his throat as his finger pumps inside him. The feeling of Hal's cock in his mouth, heavy and throbbing, is like nothing Jake's ever experienced before.

Dirk could never even begin to hold a candle to his twin.

Hal slowly calms down, panting and moaning out as he bucks up into Jake’s mouth.

Hal wants him.

He _wants_ him.

Jake dips his fingers in the Vaseline again, making sure he's slick, and inserts two fingers into him, curling and massaging.

Hal cries out, squirming again. "F-fuck- that’s-" He’s panting at this point. “S-so much-"

"You like it?" murmurs Jake as he mouths at Hal's cock, making teasing little licks along its length. His other hand creeps up to caress Hal's soft, plump belly.

" Mhmn!" Hal quickly nods, flapping his hands. He’s starting to get overwhelmed, a heat pooling in his tummy.

Suddenly, Jake draws back, fingers popping from Hal's hole. He unzip his pants, hard cock springing out, and he slicks it up with lube. "You want me to touch you, darling? You want to cum?"

Hal whines loudly as Jake pulled back, but he opens his eyes and looks up at Jake. He slowly stared down at Jake’s cock, and he physically pales."T-that can’t fit..."

Jake chuckles lowly. "Aw. Flatterer." He slowly rubs the head of his cock over Hal's entrance. "If you want me to touch you there again, it's going to be with this."

"It’s not flattery - that couldn’t possibly fit-" Hal squirms again, his face a deep shade of red.

Jake pulls back, sitting on his haunches, watching Hal blush and squirm on the bed. Jake could recognise the signs of desperation anywhere. "Looks like you're not gonna be touched there then, baby."

" B-but - nooo!” he whines, and grabs Jakes arm. “I - Bro said that sex hurts- I’m scared- I don’t want you to hurt me again."

"Your Bro's wrong. It doesn't have to hurt. My fingers felt good, didn't they?" Jake presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "Trust me."

"Hnn... They did... But that’s big and... Bro wouldn’t lie to me... And I can’t trust you..." Hal whines a bit. His cheek still hurts, a reminder of his violence.

"He didn't lie. He was just mistaken." Jake's lips trail down his cheek, and then press against Hal's. "Please," he murmurs against him. "I only hurt you because you bit my ear off. I wouldn't hurt you now, when you're being so good for me."

" P-promise?" Hal has a tight grip on Jake’s arm.

"Yeah. It might hurt a little at first, but not for long. Promise."

"... Okay..." he mumbles, slowly spreading his legs open. He wants this over with so he could go home.

"Good boy," murmurs Jake. He adds even more lube for good measure, and slowly pushes inside him, a hand coming up to stroke Hal's hair. When he's all the way in, he begins gently rocking his hips, and he groans lowly. Hal's so tight, so warm, and his face is contorted in the prettiest expressions.

Hal’s face scrunches up as he’s filled up. It’s new, and weird.

"Hnnh... I... Dunno if I like this..." He nuzzles Jake’s hand. He likes being called a good boy.

"Give it a chance, baby." Jake kisses him as he moves inside him, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming inside him, gasping into Hal's mouth. "Hhn - you feel so fucking good -"

" AHH-" Hal moans out in surprise, curling his toes as Jake slams into him. "NNNmmn..." He whimpers. It felt good but so odd.

"Say my name," growls Jake as his rhythm speeds up, holding Hal down hard against the mattress. "Tell me how much you like my cock filling you up."

" J- _Jake_!" he gasped out, his legs wrapping around his waist. "Ah- f-feels-" It suddenly feels amazing. "G-Good! _Jake_!"

Hal gasping his name is a bona fide aphrodisiac, and Jake feels as though his blood has been turned molten, as though he's going to burn from the inside out.

"Hal - Hal-" Jake grits his teeth and tilts up Hal's face, kissing him desperately.

Hal kisses back sloppily, his brain buzzing yet clearer than before. He’s rocking against Jake’s rough movements, drinking in the pleasured feeling he hadn’t expected. "Hnnh! Jake,” he moans against his lover’s lips as he tenses up, already so close.

"Fuck!" shouts Jake, and presses his face into Hal's shoulder as he comes, his release pulsing violently from him in a way it's never done before. Jake kisses down Hal's stomach, and takes Hal's straining erection into his mouth, sucking desperately, sloppily, like it's his first time rather than his hundredth.

Hal quickly follows Jake, cumming in his mouth with a weak whine.

Jake swallows as though it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted, and in that moment he thinks it might be.

He pulls slowly off Hal's cock, a thin trail of saliva connecting them briefly before it snaps.

Jake can't look at him. He stares at the floor, pulling the handcuff key from his pocket and throwing it at Hal. "There. You can go." And fuck, he can't disguise the way his voice breaks at the end as his sobs rise within him, clawing at his throat and burning his eyes.

Hal barely manages to catch the key. He unlatched the cuffs before pulling Jake back on top of him, mismatched eyes wide. "W-we aren’t done.” Jake treats him better and with more love and affection then any love interest; Roxy loved Hal, but she called him her little brother.

Jake treated Hal like a man.

" Pl-Please. More?"

Jake stares at him, astonished, a tear dripping onto Hal's chest. "Wh-Wh..." He surges down, mouth devouring Hal's, hands grasping his hair.

Hal kisses back with a whine, hands exploring Jake’s chest and shoulders. His brain is screaming for him to run away, to push Jake off him, but that’s fading. He wants that full feeling again.

"Ha-ah -" Jake kisses his neck, sucking at his tender flesh as his hand curls around Hal's cock, coaxing him back to hardness.

Hal moans out against his mouth. "Mhnnb!"

"Hal - fuck - you - you want me?"

" Y-yes- please." Hal quickly nods. "W-want you."

"Oh - Hal - Hal -" Jake grabs the lube again, coating Hal's cock. "You're fucking - perfect" He sinks down onto Hal's erection, letting out a high-pitched scream as he penetrates him. Jake hasn't prepped himself enough, again, but he doesn't care - fuck, he needs Hal's cock in him, needs Hal filling him up -

Jake lets out a cry as he's suddenly flipped onto his back. "H-H... Hal..."

Hal whines. “J-Jake-" He humped him with his lack of experience showing.

"H-Hal - you feel so good in me - so big -" Jake whimpers, canting his hips upwards to meet his inexperienced, staccato thrusts. "I l-love you -"

_I love you._ Hal weakly grips Jake’s hips. "L-love you!! Love you!"

Suddenly, the bedroom door bursts open, revealing Dirk, katana in hand. "WHERE IS MY –“ Dirk stutters to a stop, astonished.

He had come to save his twin brother, with unbridled fury in his eyes and ready to slaughter.

Instead he found his twin brother fucking his ex – and saying he _loved_ him.


	5. Five - I Will Possess Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @joyfulJackalope as Jake, @SleebyScribbles as Hal and Dirk.

Hal falls back, now on the floor, covering himself. He grins - he knew Dirk would come for him. "Dirk- !”

The smile slips from his face as the tip of the katana points at Hal’s jaw."You... You used me to get to Jake?" Dirk looks hurt for the first time in his life.

" No – I’d- I wouldn’t!" Oh God _\- Jake did this_ \- he must have set this up to hurt and shatter their relationship.

Jake presses himself against the wall, eyes wide. "How the fuck did you find us?" he chokes out. His eyes dart towards Hal, who's looking terrified and betrayed, and Jake can practically see the fragile relationship he's managed to build between then shattering before him.

"H-Hal," Jake whimpers, holding out a hand towards him.

" _Don’t move!"_ Dirk points his katana at Jake. "I want fucking answers. _Now.”_ His voice is steady, too calm.

Hal is starting to hyperventilate, looking between Jake and Dirk.

"Hal -" Jake moves to his side, petting his hair in an attempt to calm him, before glaring up at Dirk. "Why is it any of your business? We're not together anymore!"

"Back the fuck away from my twin - " Dirk swipes, getting between them. "Now. Why did you bring him here, Jake? Did you use me?! Fucking hit me and manipulate me for so fucking long just to hook up with my autistic twin?"

Hal stands up slowly, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around himself. He’s torn, wanting to stay behind Dirk, but also wanting to be at Jake’s side.

Jake snarls, taking a step towards Dirk. "What the fuck do you mean by that? You think Hal's incapable of making his own decisions because he's autistic, or something?" His arm curls around Hal protectively. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Dirk. I am. But I..." He looks at Hal. "I love him," he finishes, so quietly it's barely audible. "I adore him."

Hal turns red and stares down at the ground.

Dirk's eyes bore into Jake. After a tense silence, he slides his katana away. His expression is as inscrutable as always, but Hal notices his hands are shaking. He steps closer, yanking Jake by his shoulder.

"Do whatever the fuck you want. But if you fucking hurt Hal, I will fucking _skin_ you." He turns and looks at Hal before quickly leaving, slamming the door behind him.

He needed to get home before his breakdown hit.

Hal just stares at the door before turning to Jake and hugging him tight. "Mean it?"

Jake hugs him back, kissing his neck. "I'll never hurt you, Hal. I love you so much." He takes his hand, looking into his eyes. "You wanna go home?"

"I can’t go home..." Hal trembles. "Dirk doesn’t want me there. I can’t go home..." He starts to chew on his hand again, having an empty, wide eyed look.

Jake frowns slightly, and tugs Hal to the living room, picking up Wilbur and handing it to him. "Here. Don't chew your hand. And don't be silly, darling, Dirk loves you. He's mad at me. You just need to talk."

Hal takes Wilbur with a quick gasp and starts to chew on the beak. "...C-cant we just stay here?" he mumbles. Sure, the corner smells like piss, but the bed is comfy and Dirk isn’t here.

A very, very large part of Jake is tempted to take Hal up on his offer.

But no. He's trying to be better; he has to be better, for Hal. He can't risk hurting him.

"Sorry," says Jake, stroking his back. "You need to talk to him. We can stay here a little while, but soon we need to go back."

Hal shifts on his feet, whimpering softly. His brain is running at panic mode, thinking too fast for his mouth to function.

"Hnnnhnmm....nnnnhhhhhhh!!!" He starts to scream softly and flap his hands, dropping Wilbur.

Jake near short-circuits himself, having no idea what to do, afraid whatever he tries to do will make it worse. He ends up just petting his hair, something he's sure Hal likes, and hoping it helps. "It's okay..."

Hal buries his face in Jake’s chest and slowly calms down. "...Can I go home with you?"

"You mean... come to your house with you?" A hundred different scenarios run through Jake's mind, most of which end with Dirk shoving his katana into his chest, and the rest with Bro fucking eviscerating him. "Of course, if that's what you want."

"...No, I mean your home..." Hal paws at Jake’s chest. "...Love you..."

Jake's heart blossoms, spreading warmth throughout his body. "I love you too," he says, almost as though he can't believe it, arms tightening around Hal. "We can go to my house tonight, if you like. But you need to talk to Dirk tomorrow."

"Okay..." Hal nods a bit. "I need clothes." He fiddles with his blanket, otherwise nude.

"Uh - I think I have some - hang on -" This was something Jake hadn't thought about. He rifles through the cupboard, pulling out a pair of pants and T shirt. "Uh. It might fit?"

Hal waddles after Jake and grabbed the T shirt. He slips it on, and it’s big on him, almost like a dress.

Jake bites his lip. Fuck, he looks so hot dressed in his clothes like that. He wraps his arms around Hal from the back, peppering kisses over his neck. "My pretty boy," he purrs.

Hal squeals and actually laughed. "Heeyyyyy kisses!" He flaps in a happy way.

Jake laughs delightedly, kissing Hal full on the mouth. This was like a dream.

Hal kisses back. He’s still inexperienced, but makes up for it in enthusiasm.

Jake's hand slips through Hal's hair. "I can't believe it," he whispers against his mouth. "I can't believe you want me."

Hal reaches up and pulls Jake closer. "Soft... Nice... So sweet..."

Jake gasps against him, arms curling around him. He can feel his cock stirring back to attention; after all, Dirk had discovered then in flagrante, and Jake hasn't had a chance to cum again. He ruts against his thigh desperately. "Hnn - Hal, my love -"

" Hnnmm?" He gets the memo and quickly gets down on his knees, opening his mouth.

"Fuck yes, such a good fucking boy-" This is the first time Hal's going to suck him, he realises.

Hal laps at Jakes cock like he’s seen his lover do. He’s never done this before, but he’s seen plenty of porn.

Jake whimpers, hips bucking upwards involuntarily. "Hnn... so good, Hal..."

Hal gags but doesn’t pull back, letting Jake use his mouth with wide, adoring eyes.

"Oh - Hal - so perfect -" Jake pets Hal's hair, moaning as Hal takes him to the back of his throat. "Hh - such a good boy-"

Hal wants him to keep talking. To keep praising him. He bobs his head down, choking on Jake but not letting that stop him.

He doesn't want to hurt Hal - he _doesn't_ \- but something dark stirs in him at the sight of Hal choking around him, and Jake lets out a shuddering breath, a hand gripping at Hal's head as he cants forward. "Yeah - that's it - you're doing so well - fuck, Hal, I'm gonna come -"

Hal's eyes roll back as he’s forced to stay still, Jake fucking his mouth roughly. He chokes and his throat was tight around Jake. He feels like he was suffocating but - he knows Jake wouldn’t hurt him.

With a gasp, Jake comes down Hal's throat, grip loosening on his hair. "So good," he murmurs.

Hal gags, but swallows it all happily.

Jake traces a thumb beneath Hal's mouth, catching an errant drop of cum and pushing the digit slowly into Hal's mouth. He knocks Hal onto his back, grinding his ass against his erection. "Hhh - need you inside me - please -"

Hal stumbles back on his ass and looks up at Jake with wide eyes, panting. "O-okay-!"

This was nothing like the first time, when Jake had stolen Hal's first time from him. Now, as Jake sinks down onto Hal's cock, his head is thrown back in ecstasy rather than horror, the whimpers falling from his mouth born of pleasure rather than upset. Jake's fingers tease at Hal's nipples as he begins bouncing on his cock, a sound that can only be described as a _mewl_ escaping him.

Hal leans up with a soft groan. " J-Jake... Feels so good.." He bucks up into Jake, his hips stuttering for a moment as he picks up the pace.

Jake growls, rolling him on top. "Take me, Hal - hard -"

Hal stumbles with a squeak, his hands landing on Jake’s chest.

" Okay- okay-"

He grabbed Jake’s legs – God, he had amazing thighs - and pushed them up to his chest, folding him in half as he pistons into Jake – into his _lover -_ with reckless abandon.

"Fuck, yes!" screams Jake, and it hurts - Hal is big and Jake didn't use enough lube and he's over stimulated, but it's the best thing he's ever felt. His spent cock twitches weakly and his hands fly up to grip Hal's waist. "Fuck - love you -"

He likes it - Jake is moaning under him and grabbing at him and Hal must be doing it right because he’s screaming.

So Hal picks up the pace for him, panting and groaning as he did. " J-Jake!!!"

Jake's lost the ability to speak now, mind and body flooded with pleasure, fingers gripping Hal like a drowning man would a life raft. "Hhhhnnn..."

Hal leans down to his touch, taking the time to bite marks into Jake’s neck for a change.

Jake lets out a breathy gasp. Dirk had been surprisingly submissive in bed, never claiming him like he'd wanted. "Hh...Hal..." He ruts up into him, cock somehow managing to stiffen a little, and Hal's just hitting his prostate over and over -

Jake lets out a sob. "Hhh..."

" C-close-" Hal pants, his length starting to throb."P-please!"

"Yes," whimpers Jake, "cum in me, please, I need it -"

Hal bites down hard on Jake’s collar bone as he quickly cums, pressed deep inside Jake.

Jake's thighs tremble around him as he feels Hal's hot release pulse inside him. He likes Hal's feral streak, his constrained viciousness, and claws weakly at his back. "Fucking incredible," he manages to gasp out.

Hal whines and pulls back slowly, blood dripping down his chin. "Sorry- sorry-" he whimpers, starting to cry. The last time he drew blood, Jake hit him.

Jake holds him close, petting his hair. "Don't be sorry," he says. "I liked it. _I loved_ it. I'm never going to hurt you again, darling." He kisses the top of Hal's head.

Hal starts to calm down, seeming to purr as his hair is petted. "Mnnmm... Love you..." He smiles, his teeth coated in Jake’s blood.

"So fucking hot," murmurs Jake. "My feral little kitten."

"Kitten?" Hal tilts his head in confusion.

Jake pokes his cheek playfully. "Yeah. You're cute, but you've got claws."

Hal smiles brightly and giggles. "I do..." He slowly pulls out of Jake. "We need a shower..."

Jake makes a low noise in the back of his throat. "But then your cum will leak out of me." He twists on the bed, propping himself on his elbow and smirking.

Hal pouts. "Yes... But we need to be cleaned... You stink..." Hal leans close and sniffs at his neck. "It’s a good smell but others might not like it."

Jake pokes him again, and gets up laboriously. "Fine, jeez."

Hal follows him on shaky legs. “We can shower together..."

Jake hums, opening the bathroom door. "That sounds good," he says, catching Hal by the hips and pulling him flush against his body, kissing him slowly.

Hal follows, tripping over his feet and landing into the kiss with a squeal.

Jake softly sucks Hal's lower lip into his mouth before pulling away to run the shower, making sure it's at the perfect temperature before he softly tugs Hal inside with him. He lathers himself up, the scent of coconut shower gel filling the air. He can't stop touching Hal, hands roaming over every inch of his body, as though afraid Hal would be snatched away at any moment.

Hal follows him in a loved-up haze. In the shower, he squirms and laughs, feeling ticklish. "Heyy!!"

They take a while in the shower, Jake more preoccupied by Hal than himself, and when they step out Jake gently towels Hal down, a far cry from the way Hal had scrubbed himself a couple of hours before. "It's late," murmurs Jake. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Hal holds still as Jake dries him off. "Thank you... Yes... Bedtime... Up please?"

Jake lifts him into his arms bridal style, placing him on the bed and snuggling up next to him, throwing the sheets over them. His head rests on Hal's plush stomach, idly fingering his nipple piercing. "G'night," Jake murmurs, suddenly overcome with sleepiness.

Hal laughs, giggling as he’s carried to bed. He doesn’t seem to mind the playing, slowly falling asleep himself. "Love... You."

"Love you too," whispers Jake, just before he drifts into sleep.

The next day dawns bright, the autumn sunlight filtering through the trees and shining straight in Jake's eye when it flutters open. He mumbles something, still lost in sleep, and sees a familiar figure nestled against him. "Dirk?" he murmurs sleepily.

Hal was awake for the past hour, his internal clock always waking him up early.

Jake starts to shift so Hal gets excited, sitting up.

_Dirk?_

".... No... Hal... You know... H-Henry?" He feels like he’s been punched in the chest.

He feels like it’s the end of the world.


	6. Six - Believer

Jake blinks the sleep from his eyes, and then terror shoots through him. "Oh, fuck - Hal - Hal -" He gathers him into his arms, trembling slightly. "I'm sorry - I was asleep - I'm used to waking up next to Dirk - I'm sorry -"

Hal pushes Jake back.

"Don’t. It’s okay. Honest mistake. Everyone does it." He sounds more hollow.

More like Dirk.

"N- Hal -" Jake takes him by the shoulders, eyes blazing. "Hal, I love you."

"No touch!" Hal shoves Jake back.

" _Don’t.”_

No, no, no - He's ruined it, of course he's fucking ruined it, like he ruins everything in his life, like his Grandma -

No. No no no no no no -

"I'm sorry!" wails Jake, tears running down his cheeks. "P-Please - Hal! Please..."

Hal normally would have cried.

He doesn’t.

He holds it back. He knows how to act like Dirk. He couldn’t do it for long, but he could.

He just has to hold it all in.

Go blank.

Hal looks down. Jake wants Dirk. That _has_ to be why he said his name.

It would never change. Everyone wants Dirk.

Hal’s the useless extra with all the problems.

"I’m not mad at you." His tone is even.

"I love you, Hal, I - I promise, I don't love him! I don't! Please..." Jake sniffles. "Please don't leave me. Y-You're so perfect and I ruin everything I touch and I..." He's gasping; he can feel a panic attack building up. This always happens whenever he thinks about what happened to his Grandma, and he clenches his teeth. "I ruin everything! I kill everyone I love!"

He hadn't meant to say that last part.

Hal just stares at him.

He... He doesn’t understand what Jake meant.

"... You said his name. We... You brought me here... And yet... I just - I don’t believe you."

Hal stands up, practically a carbon copy of Dirk in the cadence of his voice and movements.

Jake snarls, grabbing Hal and pinning him beneath him. "No. Don't go. Don't go. I wasn't calling for him, I was confused, I didn't want him to be here - please, Hal..." He kisses his neck, face wet with tears. "Please believe me. I love you. I love the way you're so passionate about things you love, I love the way you flap your hands when you get excited, I love your body and your mind and _please_ , Hal –“

Hal’s close to breaking. He’s so close to believing Jake, but he can’t. He just _can’t._ All his life, people wanted Dirk.

D forgot Hal existed at his own birthday party and got Dirk a gift, but not him.

Roxy thought Hal was dirk for half their friendship going back 8 years.

Every party, Hal was a tag along.

Every lunch, Hal was tolerated.

No one wants the extra and Jake just proved it with his slip up. He hurt Hal before to get back at Dirk... To make Dirk jealous.

Jake won’t need him much longer.

He's _lying._

Hal lets himself be blank.

".... I can be him... I know. I know I’m not perfect. But I can." His voice is even, practiced. Practiced from hours of staring in the bathroom mirror and forcing himself to move his mouth like Dirk would. To _express_ himself like dirk would.

He made a mask and he’s good at wearing it.

"I don't want that!" yells Jake. "I don't want you to be him, I want you! Don't you dare - don't you dare change who you are - please -" Jake's an absolute mess, tears and drool and all sorts smeared over his face. He hasn't broken down this way in years. Since the incident. "Hal... I don't want to lose you... Hal, please..."

"... I don’t believe you, Jake."

Hal looks away. It’s hard to keep up the mask without his shades, but he’s trying. He digs his nails into his own thigh, the pain reminding him to focus.

"How can I make you believe me?" The answer, of course, is obvious. There's one very easy way to prove he doesn't care about Dirk.

Kill him.

 _No, I can't do that, Hal would never forgive me - and I'm not a murderer -_ "Yes you are," an insidious voice whispers in the recesses of his mind, and Jake sobs. _No, that was an accident, I didn't mean to - I didn't mean to **I didn't mean to!**_ He realises he's said the last words out loud, and he bites his lip in terror.

"... You didn’t mean to _what,_ Jake?”

"I...I..." Jake slowly pulls off him, curling into a ball, hiding his face in his knees. "I killed her," he sobs. "When I was fifteen - I - hunting -" His hands claw at his arms, finger brushing the scar on his wrist where he'd scored his vein with his hunting knife once he'd realised what he'd done. If it hadn't been for Jade, he wouldn't be here. It's a shame his sister was such a good medic, shame she had such a good heart instead of letting him die. "Grandma always went on about gun safety... and I always thought she was over-cautious... and I... my finger slipped and I..." He can't speak anymore. His throat has closed up, and he wishes it would just close all the way and cut off his air.

“...I’m sorry that happened," Hal mumbles and scoots up, slowly hugging Jake.

Jake whimpers, staying curled up into himself for a while before raising his head and touching Hal's cheek. "Please," he whispers again, not even knowing what he's asking for. "Please."

Hal just pets his hair. "Shhhh... It’s okay..."

"Hal," he sobs, arms wrapping around his waist. "Hal, don't go."

" .... I haven’t left," Hal mumbles.

"But you will," says Jake, arms tightening. "How can you stay, now you know? Jade - she said it was because she hated the cold, but I know the truth. She took off as soon as she could because she couldn't stand to be around me anymore, the one who killed our Grandma. And I don't blame her."

"I’ll stay as long as you want me... or until Dirk comes back to take my place."

"Don't want Dirk," mumbles Jake, pressing his face into Hal's neck. "Wouldn't take him back even if he begged."

"... I don’t believe that. Everyone wants dirk. He’s smarter... Faster... More charismatic..."

"He's hollow. Everything's a facade. Not like you. So passionate, so perfect."

"Why do you keep lying?!" Hal finally breaks down, tears falling.

"I'm not lying! I wish - I wish you could see - why can't you see how perfect you are, Hal? Why?" Jake presses their foreheads together, one hand on Hal's hair and the other on his waist. "I wish you could just see," he repeats, voice breaking.

Hal wipes his eyes. “Because it’s not true. I’ll never be better than Dirk."

Jake only shakes his head, holding him. "I'll make you believe. Somehow. Someday."

Hal clings onto jake. "I love you... No matter what. I do."

Jake kisses him, soft yet desperate at the same time, hand curling in his hair. "I love you too. Only you." He pulls away slightly, holding onto Hal's hand. "Come on. We need to get you home. Your brothers will be worried about you -" Probably think I killed you and buried your body in the woods - "and you need to talk to Dirk."

Hal frowns, but nods, and steps off the bed. "I’ll get dressed."

"Good."

Jake isn't looking forward to going back to the Strider residence. He doesn't think there's anything he'd rather do less, but he'll do it. Hal needs him there.

When they're dressed, they get in the car. The drive is silent most of the way, as it was when Jake had took him here, but this time Hal's in the passenger seat instead of the back, holding Jake's hand in-between stick-shifts; this time the silence is comfortable rather than tense.

Hal curls up in the passenger seat for the ride, Wilbur hanging out of his mouth as he holds Jake’s hand. He looks out the window, his anxiety growing by the minute.

Jake pulls up outside the Strider house, and swallows.

There's at least a 90% chance Bro's going to run him through with a not-so-shitty sword before he has a chance to open his mouth.

Hal steps out of the car, wearing Jake’s white shirt that went to his thighs and squeezing Wilbur. He waits for Jake before grabbing his hand and walking up to the door. He knocks his special knock and waits for Bro.

Bro opens the door almost at once, stares at Jake in silence for a fraction of a second, and then Jake's getting hit across the face so hard he falls to his knees.

"You've got some fucking nerve coming back here," Bro snarls. "You beat Dirk, then you rape Hal and kidnap him, and now you're standing here-"

"W-Wait," chokes out Jake, holding his hand above his face. "Let Hal speak -"

"You've given him fucking Stockholm Syndrome! I swear to God, you'd better get that plush ass of yours out of here before I kill you, and if I ever see you again I'll -"

He's cut off when Hal starts to speak.

" Bro, stop!" Hal huffs and stands up tall. "I am okay! I’m safe and... And Jake loves me! He’s... He’s like me. He doesn’t understand everything... But he loves me... And I love him!"

Jake smiles tremulously, standing up, and Bro scoffs.

"See what I mean? Fucking Stockholm Syndrome. Hal, have you forgotten what this guy did?"

Jake shrinks against Hal's side at Bro's words. Bro's going to make Hal see he's bad, that he should leave him - fuck -

" D forgot me at my birthday party. You didn’t show up at my first robotics meet. Jake actually knows what I like or don’t like, so you don’t get to say anything about Stockholm syndrome." Hal snarls right back.

Bro opens his mouth, and closes it. It's the first time Jake's ever seen him lost for words; he thought the guy could never run out of them. "But he's," Bro begins. "He's -" Fucking horrible, Bro wants to say. "He's - look what he's done, Hal, he's just going to hurt you again!"

"Just let us in," Jake interrupts, Hal's words giving him confidence. "We need to talk to Dirk."

"I wanna talk to my twin... Jake is my boyfriend and you need to respect that, big bro." Hal huffs, and pushes past Bro. He’s covered in bruises and still has a handprint on his cheek from when Jake slapped him, but he wore it with pride. It’s _Jake’s_ mark.

Bro glares at Jake as he passes, but arguing with Hal would only make things worse. Bro doesn't think he's ever seen Hal stand up to him like this, never seen him so passionate about someone.

Jake feels a warm glow go through him when Hal calls him his boyfriend, and he grins at him. Jake's hair is getting a little long on the sides again, but that means it flops over the top of his injured ear. Hopefully no one would notice that; the last thing he wanted was to have to try and explain that away.

Hal’s shaking with adrenaline as he pulls Jake up to his room.

Jake swallows, and steps into the room. Dirk's at his desk, and he immediately turns around when the door opens. Staring at him, Jake wonders how he was ever so enamoured with him. Dirk's gorgeous, of course, but he's - cold. Hollow.

Although...

Although now, there's definitely some sort of emotion playing across his face. Jake's never seen him like that before, and his hand tightens around Hal's.

Dirk stares at them, then looks down at their entwined hands.

His eyes are filled with rage.

".... What are you doing here?"

Hal ignores Dirk and pulls Jake to the closet, picking out some clothes.

Jake swallows, unsure. "U-Uh... Um. Hal? You should talk to him..."

Hal huffs and gets dressed in some sweats and a comfy shirt. "...Dirk."

"Shut up."

Jake makes a low growl in the back of his throat. "Don't you talk to him like that!"

" I don’t even know why you’re here, Jake,” Dirk snarls, looking up from his laptop once more.

"... Dirk... Please can we talk...?"

Dirk shuts his laptop. "Sure. I want Jake to explain what happened these past few days."

Jake swallows. "I... um." That's a really fucking good question, actually. No matter how you swung it, Jake had fucked up. A lot. He can't think of a single way to spin this that doesn't make him look like a psychopath.

Because he is a psychopath.

"Um," says Jake again.

"Spit it out." Dirk snarls, and stands up."Look me in the fucking eye and tell me how you raped and kidnapped my twin brother."

Hal quickly gets between them. "Dirk, _stop_."

Jake stutters and swallows. "I... did. I'm -" He looks at Hal, amazed. How the fuck was this boy still with him, still holding his hand. "Fuck," he whispers, running his hand through his hair.

"I knew you were a fucking psychopath, Jake, but you had to go for what was _dearest_ to me and fucking _hurt it_. What’s fucking sacred to you?" Dirk is more pissed then he’s ever been in his life.

"Dirk, that’s enough! Please! For once- for once someone wanted me over you-"

"You really fucking believe that, Hal? He’s using you to get to me - he raped you because I left!"

Hal looks like he’d been slapped again. " _What?_ "

"He’s using you to make me jealous and he went too far. Why else would he want you?"

Hal blinks back tears. _Why else would he want you?_

Hal pushes past Jake and bolts. He goes to hide, getting up into the attic before anyone could follow and locking the door.

Jake can't help it. Dirk just makes him _feel._

He hits him.

"How dare you," says Jake lowly. "How fucking dare you. You just told your own twin that there's no reason why someone would want him outside of your narcissistic fucking ass -" He clenches his fists. _Don't hit him again. You're trying not to be that person anymore._

Dirk stumbles back against the wall. Now he has a mark to match Hal. "Gonna hurt me again, Jake?" Dirk snarls, standing up on shaking legs. "Gonna break my ribs or arm again? Fucking _do it_. I know I hurt Hal, but I can help him... You fucking _hurt him_... You’re gonna beat him. Just like you did me." Dirk slowly wipes the blood from his nose.

Jake trembles. "I'm sorry. You deserved that, but you didn't deserve all the other times I..." He swallows. "I'm not going to hurt Hal. I'd never hurt him. I love him."

" You loved me too at some point." He laughs weakly.

This is the most emotion that he’s ever shown Jake.

" ...Why? Why are you like this, Jake? I loved you... And I still do..." Dirk starts to sob.

Jake takes a tentative step forward. He doesn't think he's ever felt so fucking thrown in his life.

Dirk is _crying._

For _him._

Despite himself, a sick twist of satisfaction goes through him, and he has to tamp it down. "I'm trying to be better - I really am - I won't hurt him, you can kill me yourself if I do."

Dirk wipes his eyes. “...I. I will." His chest is heaving, and he’s never cried like this, and he _can’t stop it_. His legs feel weak and he falls back against the wall. "Leave me alone, Jake. Go find Hal if he’s what you care about now."

"I... come on, Dirk, I can't leave you like this -" He's torn. Part of him wants to go after Hal, make sure he's okay - but Dirk is fucking crying, Dirk who never shows any emotion. He kneels down. "I care about you too, Dirk. I hate seeing you like this." _Liar_ , a voice in the back of his head says, and Jake winces internally. He does hate seeing Dirk so upset, but it's also... darkly gratifying. _No, stop it, be a normal person, Jake!_

Dirk covers his eyes, leaning back against the wall. "Do not touch me - please..." He sobs, his body trembling.

Jake's cock is throbbing in his pants.

This is what he'd longed for. _All these months._

Jake slowly gets up, and locks the door.


	7. Seven - What You Make Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @joyfulJackalope as Jake and Bro; @SleebyScribbles as Hal, Dirk, Davis and D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for non-con, non-bloody violence

Dirk waits as Jake walks away, but he looks up as the door locked. "Jake...?" He wipes his eyes, trembling. "What are you..?" He scrambles up. He’s unarmed.

He’s about to _scream –_

Jake pushes him into the wall, softly, and strokes his cheek. "You said you still love me, didn't you?" He kisses him, hard.

He shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't be doing this, and he loves Hal, but Dirk - he does things to him.

Dirk's eyes widen and he screams against Jakes mouth, coming out muffled. "NnnMNhH-" Dirk shoves at Jakes shoulders, his eyes wide and startled – he’s not wearing his shades.

"Sssh," hushes Jake. "You're sending me mixed messages here, Dirky. You. Said. You. Love. Me." He grinds against him, and yep, Dirk's hard. "See?" Jake purrs against him. "See how you react to me? Your body knows that you're my little whore."

"Jake, stop-" Dirk gasps. " Stopstopstop-" He grits his teeth and knees Jakes crotch. "Get _off_ me you sick freak-"

Jake makes an animalistic growl in the back of his throat. He wasn't planning on hurting Dirk, not really, but if this was how he was going to play it...

He knocks Dirk onto his back, pulling his pants off his squirming limbs and stroking his cock in just the way Jake knows he likes. "Fuck," he grits out. "Such a needy little slut."

Dirk falls back with a gasp."No- JAKE!" Dirk gasps, letting out a startled moan. He fights back against Jake, starting to sob again. "You’re a fucking monster! I fucking knew it-"

"You bring something out in me I can't control," purrs Jake. "And I said I wouldn't hurt Hal. I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." He smirks. "If this even counts as hurting." And with that, Jake dips his head, taking Dirk's cock to the back of his throat in one swift motion, moaning deeply.

Dirk bashes his knees into Jake’s head. "S- _Stop_ -" he cries out, his whole body trembling. He screamed out for his big brother. “BRO!”

Jake backhands him across the face. "Shut the fuck up," he growls. "You want to act like a little bitch? Fine. I'll treat you like one." He grabs Dirk by the legs, flipping him over and spreading his buttocks. God, Jake's so turned on -

He pulls his erection from his pants and slaps him across the ass with it, sucking his fingers wetly and shoving two into him straight off the bat, and then he curls his fingers inside Dirk, searching.

Dirk tries to quiet down but bursts into a fresh round of sobs, gripping at the bed as Jake throws him down. "Stop- please Jake -" He cries into his pillow, shrieking out as Jake shoves two digits inside of him with barely any lube.

His sobs go straight to Jake's cock, and God, he wants to make Dirk break down, to punish him for leaving, for insulting Hal, for denying Jake, for being _Dirk._

His fingers stretch Dirk carefully; if he's not prepped enough, Jake might end up chafing. "All of this could have been avoided if you'd just played nice," coos Jake. "Remember that when I'm tearing you apart."

"You fucking psycho- BRO!" He tries to scream out again, tearing at the blankets. "P-please- stop! BRO HELP ME!"

"You think Bro will help you? He'll take one look at you writhing under me and want to join in. That's what you do to people like us, Dirk. You make us want to destroy you." Jake shoves the head of his cock inside him, eased only by spit and pre-cum, and Jake gasps - he's so tight, oh fuck, fuck -

His hands are bruisingly tight on Dirk's hips.

Dirk sobs out and writhes. "No- don’t say that- please- JAKE!"

Dirk is breaking under Jake.

In their relationship... Jake never hurt him like this. They always had consent... It was always sweet. The rough sex was always asked for.

Now it just _hurts_ and he wants to curl up and die. "BRO!" He screams with a broken sob. P _lease, someone help me -_

"Fuck, Dirk, you're so tight - so fucking good -" One of Jake's hands leaves Dirk's hips and wraps around his throat, squeezing. "This is what you're made for, isn't it, baby? To be nothing but my cocksleeve. A little rapetoy for me to take out my aggression on."

Dirk choked and gasped out as a hand wrapped around his throat. "Ggh-" It hurts. It hurts so bad but feels so good.

It’s a shame he’s terrified.

So terrified in fact that the great Dirk Strider -

The Dirk Strider that was stone faced.

 _That_ Dirk Strider -

Pissed himself in fear.

"Oh my God," crows Jake, "did you just piss yourself? Such a fucking baby." His thrusts speed up, and he reaches around to take Dirk in hand. He's mostly soft, but he stiffens beneath his touch as Jake jerks him, hard.

Dirk chokes out a broken cry, bright red burning up his face and ears. He’s humiliated. "S-sto- stop- pl...please."

"Why would I stop? I haven't come yet, have I? Besides -" Jake leans in, lips brushing the shell of his ear. "This is the most beautiful you've ever looked."

" I-I hate- I hate you!"

_Why isn’t Bro coming for him?_

Unknown to Jake or Dirk, Hal had climbed out of the attic... And went downstairs to talk to Bro, accidently keeping him out of earshot.

"No you don't. You love me. You said so." Jake's close now; Dirk's so broken and pathetic beneath him, and so hot around him. He lets out a loud moan as he comes, his release splashing inside Dirk. He pulls out of him, and flips him onto his back, and fuck. Dirk's face is bright red and covered with tears, unshaded eyes shining with betrayal.

Jake straddles him and dips his head, kissing him. "Oh - I'm so sorry, baby - I got too rough -" His lips trail down and close over his cock, dipping into his slit and teasing at his foreskin. He tastes like piss, which should be gross, but it's _hot._ A hand comes up to slowly massage Dirk's balls.

Dirk cries out weakly as Jake comes inside him. It reminds him of his first time, how loving Jake was... That familiar feeling that usually made Dirk feel incredible.

Now he feels disgusting.

" No... Please... No more..." he chokes out, pushing weakly at Jake’s head. "S-sto- AH!" He comes inside Jake’s waiting mouth, his body used to Jake’s touch.

Hal hugs Bro as their conversation ends.

"I’m sorry I got mad... Thank you for understanding."

Jake swallows Dirk's cum greedily, and then peppers kisses up Dirk's chest, caressing his sides. "I'm so sorry, baby, but I had to do it. You hurt my Hal." He kisses Dirk slowly, languidly.

Dirk bites down on Jake’s lip. “Don’t -"

Jake rears back, but he's still smiling. "Don't pretend like you didn't like it. You came for me." He licks at one of Dirk's nipple in the way he knows he likes, teasing the pert little nub with his tongue.

"Please... Stop it..." Dirk pushes him away.

He doesn’t have the energy to fight.

He does still love Jake.

He _does,_ despite everything.

But now, he’s hurt and scared.

"Please s-stop... Jake... Stop leading me on..."

"I'm sorry," Jake murmurs again, continuing to flick his tongue against him. "Forgive me?" His hands stroke up Dirk's inner thighs, brushing teasingly close to his groin but stopping just short. He presses his lips to Dirk's throat, where there's an angry red mark from where Jake choked him.

"...Please Jake... Stop. You’re with Hal." Dirk trembles."Please.. Stop... Please. I love you... but I don’t want this."

Jake hums against him. "You're twins. You share everything. Why not a boyfriend?" He cuddles Dirk's waist. "Why can't I have both of you? You're both so different - I can't be expected to choose."

"... Why are you like this...? Sir... Please - I MEAN- Jake - please... Don’t tempt me."

He _can’t._

"Why?" purrs Jake, fingertips dancing along his chest. "Why not? If I absolutely had to choose, I'd pick Hal, of course, I don't see why I should have to. I want you both."

Then he stills. "Did you just call me _sir_?"

Dirk feels like he’s been punched in the gut.

_I’d pick Hal._

After everything.

"No,” he lies, ears turning pink.

"Yes you did." Jake cants his hips against him. "Say it again."

Dirk shut his eyes tight. "... Sir..." he mutters.

With a groan, Jake smashes his lips against him, hand grabbing at his hair.

Dirk yelps and pulls away from Jake, not getting very far.

Hal tried to open the door, confused when it didn’t open. "Jake?"

Jake stills, eyes going to the door. Fuck, fucking shitting devilfucking _hell._

He really has to start thinking these things through properly.

He's mostly clothed; all he has to do is tuck his cock back in and fasten his zipper. He kicks Dirk's jeans towards him. "Dress," he commands quietly.

Dirk shakes as he redresses, his hands shaking as if he’s been electrocuted. He doesn’t know why he’s listening to Jake, but he knows better than not to.

Hal frowns and knocks on the door. "Jake? Dirk?"

With a quick glance back at Dirk to make sure he's dressed, Jake opens the door. "Hal, my love!" He pulls him inside, kissing him deeply. "Sorry about the lock, darling. Dave and Davis were wandering around; I didn't want them to hear Dirk and I arguing. They should be kept away from all this unpleasantness." He pets Hal's hair. "Are you okay?"

Hal laughs and kisss back with a sweet hum, calmed down more than when he left. "Is everything alright now?" Hal looks over at Dirk with a smile. Bro had reassured Hal that Dirk wouldn’t mean what he had said.

"... Yeah. We just uh... We talked it out. We’re all good." Dirk gives Hal a thumbs up, his other hand gripping the bed behind him.

Jake nuzzles at Hal, cuddling him and smiling.

He has to admit he might be being a little more affectionate than usual, for Dirk's benefit. He kisses Hal again, pushing him onto the bed.

Hal squeals a bit and laughed as he falls back on the bed. "Hey!-"

Hal pauses.

Something smells wrong.

But... familiar, and sharp.

Jake freezes slightly when he sees Hal's expression change. That's one of the great things about Hal; he wears his heart on his sleeve. "What's wrong, love?"

"... It smells bad in here. Like..." He spots the wet spot in the blanket, eyes boring holes into Jake’s soul."...Jake... Why does it smell like piss in here?"

Dirk’s staring at the floor, his eyes wide for once.

Jake swallows, grappling for an explanation. "Dirk - he -" Jake lets out a soft sob, burying his face in Hal's chest. "Hal, he made me - he made me -"

Hal stares at Jake before his eyes snap to Dirk. There’s an expression on his face none of them had ever seen before. Hal stands up briskly and slams Dirk down to the floor, holding him down with a foot to his throat.

Dirk scrambles to push at his leg, absolutely terrified as he chokes out, "N-n-!"

" I don’t care if you hate me, but you will never fucking harm my boyfriend or I will _kill_ you, Dirk." He presses down his foot, and Dirk’s lips start to turn blue.

"No, stop, don't!" Jake yelps, grabbing his arm. "Stop - he was just angry - don't -"

Hal growls at Jake, yanking his arm away. "NO! He doesn’t get to just get away with this shit anymore. I’m sick of it. He’s gonna get what he fucking deserves-"

Dirk's eyes are fluttering shut, and he stops gasping.

"Hal - don't - you'll never forgive yourself -" Jake pulls at Hal with all his strength, and Hal tumbles to the floor.

Hal screams angrily and fights against Jake. He wants Dirk to hurt for _everything._ "HE CANT DO THIS TO YOU, JAKE-"

The door slams open, and Bro stands in the doorway, katana in hand. "What the everloving fuck is going on here?" He looks at Dirk, gasping for breath on the floor, and Hal struggling against Jake's grip. "Can someone explain to me what the fuck is happening?"

Hal is going absolutely feral in Jake’s arms, trying to attack Dirk. Dirk is coughing, gasping for air, absolutely beat to shit from Jake hitting him before and Hal’s foot on his throat.

He reaches for Bro before he promptly passed out.

Bro freaks the fuck out: there's no other way to describe it.

His hand goes to his throat, and he relaxes when he feels his pulse, strong and steady. Angry red marks adorn his throat, and Bro pulls down the collar of his shirt slightly. "What the fuck happened? Hal? Did you do this?"

Hal is slowly calming down.

" He assaulted Jake, so I defended him.” He tries to snarl, but his voice is weak.

Dirk’s covered in hickeys and the bruise from his slap... And his jeans are a bit wet.

Bro launches himself at Jake. "You're a fucking liar, Dirk would never do this, it's you who assaulted him - you've already broken his bones and raped his twin, it's not fucking beyond you!" He raises his katana.

Hal completely stands between Jake and Bro to take the hit, his arms coming up to block his face.

Bro manages to still his hand just in time. "Hal - get out of the fucking way - my God, he's completely fucking brainwashed you -"

" He- He wouldn’t have hurt Dirk! He looked scared- Dirk gets everything he wants! He was jealous that Jake likes me now!" Hal’s panting, shielding Jake with his body. "I love Jake... I won’t let you hurt him!"

From the door, Davis and Dave poke their heads in. Dave actually gasps at the sight of Dirk, and they both run over to check on him.

Davis glares at Jake like he knew, quickly signing a death threat.

Jake replies with a middle finger and a smirk, hidden from Hal, who's facing the other way. "Look, can we all calm down - please - can everyone just calm down -"

"Calm down?" screams Bro. "You're tearing my fucking family apart, you psychopath!"

"I haven't done anything," whines Jake, shrinking against the wall. "Please, can we just -"

Davis glares at Jake as he and Dave carry Dirk out.

Hal trembled as Bro shouts, and covers his ears.

Bro softens when he sees Hal panicking, and glances towards the door. He points at Jake. "Don't think I'm done with you yet, you fucking rat. The only reason why you're not dead is because it would upset Hal." He leaves to check on Dirk, and Jake lets out a long breath.

"He's always gonna hate me," whimpers Jake. "We should just run away," he adds. He's only half-joking.

"... We should," Hal mumbles. He wants to be happy with Jake. "We should go far... Far away!"

Jake trembles slightly. "Grandma had another place. A house on a tiny island, near Nantucket. There's nothing else there - we'll have the whole place to ourselves, though we'll need to get groceries from Nantucket." He bites his lip. Surely Hal wouldn't want to go there; living on a deserted island? Yeah right, English!

"Really? All to ourselves...?" Hal grins widely. He never really liked people. As long as he had internet, he would be fine.

Jake smiles back, and then his expression slips a little. "What about Dirk...? I know you're angry now, but he's your twin. Won't you miss him?"

"... I... I mean.. I would... I... I would miss him." Hal nods, then frowns. "And that would be far... But we can’t just take him... Bro would get mad... _More_ mad."

Jake hums thoughtfully. "He'll already be mad. He thinks I've brainwashed you, he'll hunt us down anyway."

"... I don’t want you to get hurt..." Hal whimpers and hugs Jake tight. "W-what are we gonna do?"

Jake kisses Hal's cheek softly. "I think we should take him with us."

"... But... what would keep Bro from coming after us?" Hal mumbles.

Jake pauses, an idea coming to him. "We take one of the younger twins too, he says, before he can lose his nerve. "I could threaten him if Bro ever comes after us. Of course I'd never actually hurt him, but Bro would think I'm capable..."

"... O-okay..." Hal nods. It makes sense in his head, especially when Jake puts it so rationally. "... Promise you wouldn’t hurt him?" Hal looks up at Jake with wide, trusting eyes.

"I promise." He presses a kiss to the tip of Hal's nose.

Hal smiled. "Then.. If you can snag one... Davis is quieter." Hal proposes.

"I think I've got an idea. You distract Bro, I can get Davis alone."

" Okay... I’ll uh.. I’ll go apologize.. Or something... Uhmmn... Jake could you... Make me cry?"

Jake's mouth falls open. "Make you... make you cry?"

"... I can’t cry on command and he won’t listen to me unless I’m crying. I’ll tell him I was having a fit. So please." Hal gripped Jake’s hand. "Hit me?"

Jake lifts up a trembling hand. "Hal - I can't -" His ear suddenly throbs, and Jake swallows.

He brings down his fist, hard.

Hal stumbles back, landing on his ass, his hand coming up to cover his cheek. His eyes water and he starts crying. "There," he mumbles, getting up. He kisses Jake’s cheek before quickly leaving the room to find Bro.

Jake checks the twins' room first. Sure enough, Dirk is lying on the bed, still unconscious, Dave and Davis hovering protectively over him.

Jake jerks his chin upwards. "Davis. A word." When he'd started going out with Dirk, over a year ago, Jake had learned ASL to communicate with Davis, to impress Dirk. It's been a while since he's looked over them, but he thinks he still knows most of them.

Davis's eyes snaps up to look at Jake with a glare and a silent snarl. He stands up and squeezes Dav’es hand before walking to the door. On his hip was his stunbaton.

"You're as feral as your older brother," says Jake, reaching out to touch Davis' hair. He tilts his head. "You know."

Davis slaps Jake’s hand away. 'Don’t touch, motherfucker,' he quickly signs. 'You’re asking to get your ass kicked.'

Ambrose Strider Sr. must have made some sort of deal with the devil back in the 1920s, because all his descendants are fucking delectable.

_No, Jake, don't even fucking **think** about it._

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" Suddenly, Jake's disarming him, plucking the stun baton from the holster and clapping his hand over Davis' mouth. He tugs him down the stairs, passing the living room. The door's closed, but Jake thinks he can discern Hal and Bro's voices coming from within.

Not for the first time, Jake wonders if he has a deathwish.

He takes Davis to the car, scrabbling in the trunk for his anaesthetic.

Davis' eyes widen and he fights back, biting down on Jake’s hand and kicking. He wants to scream but he can’t; all that comes out is a few panicked mouse-like squeaks.

"It's okay," coos Jake, kissing his temple. "You just sleep now." He grabs his phone.

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering artificialReliquary [AR]

GT: Ive got him.

GT: Get dirk. Hes still unconscious.

GT: Quick.

Davis' eyes flutter shut and he goes limp.

AR: Understood. Ill be out in a few.

It took Hal a bit of work, but he hugged Bro and went upstairs, telling Dave that Davis was in the kitchen waiting for him. Once Dave runs off, worried, Hal scoops up his limp twin and heads out the back door.

He rounds the house and makes it to Jake’s car with a grin. "I did it."

Jake kisses him, and strokes his cheek softly. "I can't believe you made me hit you." He glances to the car. "Okay, come on. We've got a long journey ahead of us, and God only knows how long it will take Bro to figure out what's happened. We don't have a second to lose."

Hal smiles brightly and tucks Dirk away in the back seat.

"I’m sorry... I just... I promise I’m okay!" Hal pulls Jake into a brisk kiss before pushing him to the car. "C’mon, let’s go!"

Jake gets in the car, and drives. He doesn't really know where he's going - except that he knows he needs to go east, east, east.

 _Go east, young man_ , his brain supplies, and Jake has to stifle a hysterical giggle.

Oh my God.

What the everloving fuck was he _doing?_

"Oh God," says Jake. "Oh God _Oh God Oh God_ -"

Hal hugs Jake’s arm as he sits in the passenger seat. Finally... They can get away... Dirk will come around eventually! And... Maybe one day they'll let Davis go... Or he can stay!

It’s like a family - but _he’s_ the important one now.

" Jake? What’s wrong?" Hal gently kisses his cheek.

"This is insane - this is so insane - Bro's going to chop off my head with a katana if D doesn't get there and shoot me through the heart first -" What was I thinking?

There's just something about the Striders that makes Jake's critical thinking go completely out of the window, leaving him to the mercy of his base desires.

" Shh... It’s gonna be okay... It’s gonna be just fine. We have a plan! We'll just drive all of today to Ohio then get a motel for the night... Then keep going." Hal nuzzles up to Jake with a hum.

Back at the mansion, Dave runs into Bros room, panting.

" Bro- they’re gone - Hal and Jake - but they took Dirk and- and D- _Davis_ -"

Bro goes cold all over.

Hal distracted him.

Hal distracted him so Jake could kidnap Dirk - and Davis.

What the hell did he want with Davis? Was he going to do the same to him as he had to Hal and Dirk?

Hell fucking no.

twistedTorpedo [TT] began pestering thanatosGoverned [TG]

TT: D.

TT: Get your fancy LA ass back up here.

TT: We have a problem.

A blonde in skinny jeans sits in a director’s chair, a hand holding his head up. He’s currently dealing with fucking idiots, running on five cans of Red Bull.

He glances down at his phone notification with a raised eyebrow.

TG: What would that be? You know I cant leave till i finish here.

TG: Im not expected back for 5 more months.

TT: Jake fucking English.

TT: He's beaten Dirk, raped and kidnapped Hal, given Hal Stockholm Syndrome and now they've both took off with Dirk and Davis.

TT: I don't know what he's going to do, D.

TT: I thought he was just your run-of-the-mill abusive asshole, but the kid is a fucking psychopath.

TT: I'm scared, D.

D nearly drops his phone. He stands up, grabbing his coat.

His assistant frantically tries to stop him.

" I don’t fucking _care_ about the rating drop, Susan. Cut the fucking movie, or wait till I get back."

TG: Ill be on the next plane in 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put similar but different colours for Bro and D bc i thought it would be too confusing using Dirk and Dave's colours since they exist in this fic too and have the same acronym for their handles


	8. Eight - Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for this chapter: suicidal tendencies, near-attempted suicide

They drive for about five hours straight, stopping only for bathroom breaks and so that Jake could drink an unreasonable amount of lattes. The fourth one was a mistake, he thinks; he's vibrating, as though he's full of bees.

He all but jumps out of his skin whenever he sees a police cruiser, even though he knows the Striders have a pathological distrust of authority and there's almost definitely not an APB out on them.

He chews his lip, only realising he's broke the skin when Hal squeezes his arm.

Dirk woke up not long after they'd set off, and Davis had begun to stir around two hours ago. Jake looks in the rearview mirror; Dirk's staring out the window with a mutinous expression, Davis curled up as close to him as the seatbelt would allow.

Hal has started to doze off with a small smile.

Dirk grits his teeth, but he’s in no shape to fight back yet. He feels like he’s breathing through a cheese grater. He holds Davis close to his side, petting his hair with a shaky hand. The small teen hid his face in Dirk’s lap, waiting. He’s scared, but he wouldn’t reveal that.

Dirk pipes up after an hour or so.

"Good job, Jake. What are you going to do now that you have dug your own grave?"

"This isn't my fault," Jake grits out. "If your older brothers would just leave me alone, I wouldn't have had to resort to this!" He lets out a sharp exhale. "I'm not going to hurt Davis. He's just here as insurance."

"It is your fucking fault, for fuck’s sake, Jake – you’re not stupid. You fucking _know_ what you’re doing is wrong. Also if you think I fucking believe you, you’re dead fucking wrong,” Dirk spits, wrapping his body protectively around Davis.

"Fine, don't believe me," says Jake smoothly, "I don't care. I know it's true, and Hal believes me." He wets his lips, glancing to Hal, who had nodded off. "I wasn't expecting him to nearly kill you. Maybe I should have. He bit half my ear off, you know. He's a vicious little thing," he says affectionately.

"You’re fucking horrible, English," Dirk mutters.

Davis lets out a few choked up squeaks.

"Mmm," hums Jake. "You still came for me, though."

"Shut up..." Dirk covered Davis's ears as if he was a child.

Jake laughs harshly. "He's seventeen, Dirk, I think he knows what an orgasm is." Jake holds Dirk's gaze in the mirror. "If not, I can soon remedy that." He meant it when he said he didn't want to hurt Davis, but he can't resist needling Dirk; can't resist trying to bring out that fury again.

Dirk’s eyes narrow. "Over my _dead fucking body_ , Jake."

Davis grips tighter to Dirk. He’s fucking _petrified._ Is this really the same dude that learned sign for him? Who hung out with him and Dave when Dirk was gone on weekends? The mute boy trembles.

Jake sees him shaking, and softens. "Davis, honey. I'm sorry. I wouldn't do that." He pauses. "If you didn't want me to. You know me, right? I wouldn't."

There’s a soft hiccup, then more trembling. Davis _doesn’t_ know what Jake would do.

Dirk just glares at Jake. "No he wouldn’t know – Jake, you fucking kidnapped him after - everything you have done to me and Hal-"

"Aw, I couldn't do that to Davis. Look at him. He's so cute and innocent." Jake spots a sign for a motel coming up, and moves into the outside lane. "What have I done to Hal, exactly? He loves me. I can't have been _that_ mean to him."

"You’re fucking psychotic." Dirk looks out the window. Maybe he could get some help while Jake was distracted.

Davis peeks up at Dirk. His big brother wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

Jake clicks his tongue. "Psychosis is a very serious illness, Dirk. I'm not psychotic. I'm just a sociopath." He smiles, teeth glinting in the setting sunlight. "Get your terms correct before you try and insult me." He pulls into the motel parking lot, shaking Hal awake. "Darling? We're at the motel."

Hal slowly wakes with a yawn. "Oh..." He sits up, stretching slowly. "Everyone awake?" He turns to look back at them with a smile.

"Hal, convince your _sociopathic_ boyfriend to let us go."

"But I’m the one who asked to keep you both,” says Hal.

Dirk looks stunned and quickly hugs Davis tighter. They were _both_ fucked up... What did Jake _do_ to him?

"Alright," says Jake, leaning over Hal and taking a pair of handcuffs from the glove box. "I think the best idea would be for Hal and Davis to be handcuffed together - you've got long, baggy sleeves, it willbe easy to hide - and you'll room together, and Dirk and I will room separately." Seeing Hal's face, Jake pets him soothingly. "I'm sorry, darling, I want to room with you as well. But we can't leave Dirk and Davis alone together. It's not safe."

Hal's expression drops."But- I want to room with you!" he whines. "You’re _my_ boyfriend..." He starts to flap angrily.

" You’re not separating Davis from me,” Dirk snarls.

Jake presses kisses over Hal's neck. "I know. I don't want to leave you, darling, I'm sorry, but we have to. Otherwise they'll escape."

Hal whimpers, but slowly nods. "I understand... I’ll keep a good eye on Davis."

Davis lets out a scared squeak and clings onto Dirk. 'Don’t let them take me-'

Dirk just shushes Davis and holds him tight.

Jake rushes into the motel first, leaving the Striders a minute or so's walk behind. He pulls a ten-dollar note from his pocket, and hands it to the startled-looking receptionist. "I want two rooms as far away from each other as you can. My companions will complain, so I want you to say they're the only rooms available. Please." He nudges the note towards her, glancing back at the door nervously.

The receptionist narrows her eyes slightly, but seems to decide that she's not getting paid enough to argue, so she takes the note with a shrug. "Yeah, whatever. Makes no difference to me."

Hal drags Dirk and Davis along. He’d managed to cuff Davis to himself so Dirk was forced to follow – he’d never leave Davis behind.

"Hi!"

Wow... The twins look beat to shit and Davis is crying.

"I'm helping them escape from their abusive brother," Jake explains to the receptionist, who's perfectly groomed eyebrows shot up at the sight of them. _God, now I know how Humbert Humbert felt dragging Lolita around motels. At least he only had to deal with one snivelling brat._ He turns to look at Dirk, eyes boring into his, as if to say, Call for help, and Davis gets it. His eyes flick towards Davis, trying to get his point across.

Dirk flinches and looks down.

Hal just smiles. "It’s the truth, Miss. We just need two rooms for tonight."

Davis seems to want to pull away from Hal, hiccupping but not making any other sound.

The receptionist types on the computer for a second. "You're in luck. I've only got two spare." She holds Jake's gaze for a moment, then says, "Rooms 120 and 516. Card or cash?"

"Cash," says Jake, pulling some bills from his pocket and handing them over. He nods slightly at her in gratitude.

Hal's expression drops again. "Oh... So far away? Isn’t there some any... Closer together?" He’s gripping Davis’ hand tight, almost losing his temper. Davis winces and tries to tug his hand away weakly, not getting very far.

"'Fraid not," drawls the receptionist. "Take it or leave it."

"We'll take it," says Jake quickly before Hal has a chance to change his mind. The receptionist takes the money, and drops the keys and change into his hand.

"Check out by 11am tomorrow," she says, and Jake nods.

Hal grits his teeth and sighs. "Fine." He takes one key from Jake and storms to the room, dragging Davis behind him.

Dirk looks to the receptionist while Jake was looking after Hal and mouths, _Call 911._

The receptionist frowns, picking at her nail. "What did you say? Speak up."

Jake whips around to look at Dirk, the promise of violence in his eyes. He grins, slowly. "You're tired, Dirky," he says, grabbing his hand. "Come on. Let's get you to bed, you need a nap."

Dirk pales and pulls his hand back. "Actually, I want to go on a walk. My legs are sore after the car ride."

Jake signs surreptitiously to him. "You'd rather get fucked outside?"

'Get bent,' Dirk signs back. "Fine," he says out loud. He takes the key from Jake and speed-walks to the room.

Jake kisses Hal outside the door, long and lingering. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, darling. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your twin."

Hal snorts, obviously mad. But he does kiss back. "...See you tomorrow."

Jake unlocks the door, pulling Dirk through, and smiles. "Uh oh. Only one bed." He shoves Dirk down onto it, pulling off his shirt, and reaches for his bag.

Dirk quickly moves into the bathroom and shuts the door, locking it. "I’m staying in here."

Jake sighs. "Dirk. I was going to treat your wounds." Silence. "Dirk, come on, you know I'm a medic. I need to make sure you're okay, you passed out for hours. Come out. Please. If there's something wrong and you pass out in there, no one will be able to help you."

"No, you fucking weren’t! Don’t fucking lie to me, Jake. I don’t care. If I die in here, its better then what ever you have planned for me."

Dying... Well isn’t that a thought.

It’s been a while since Dirk tried to hang himself on a power cord, but the one for the hair dryer looks long enough.

"I was!" That was the most frustrating part, Jake actually was. He stares at the door for a minute, and shakes his head. Bathroom doors are hardly difficult to pick, especially thumb turn types. He finds a coin, inserting it into the slot and managing to flick it open, throwing open the door.

Dirk looks up from the power cord in his hands that he’s trying to tie into a noose. "...Fuck."


	9. Nine - An Inexplicable Sense of Safety

Jake freezes, horror crashing through him. "No no no no-" He launches himself at Dirk, arms circling his waist, crushing him in a hug. "No," sobs Jake, "No..."

Dirk pushes him off to the best of his ability. "Jake get _off_ me-" The personality whiplash has Dirk reeling.

"No!" yells Jake, tears streaming down his face. "Don't - don't you dare -" He grabs him again, pushing his face into his shoulder. "Can't lose you," he mumbles. "Please."

Dirk drops the make-shift noose. "Then let us go."

Jake's bottom lip trembles. "Hal wants you here."

"Then I’ll keep trying to die. You can’t watch me forever, Jake." His voice is bitter.

"No!" Tears spill down his cheeks. "Am I that horrible, Dirk? You can't - imagine what it would do to Hal - to Davis -" Jake's unconsciously rubbing the scar on his own wrist as he speaks.

I would rather be dead then let you touch me again, Jake. We both know what will happen,” Dirk hisses. "Davis will understand-"

"No he won't! He'll be devastated - and what about Hal? Or did you stop caring about him as soon as he stopped treating you like you're the centre of the universe?" He's trembling, nails digging into his old scar. "Dirk..."

"I stopped giving a shit about Hal after he tried to _kill_ me and helped you kidnap Davis." Dirk shoves Jake away. "Take us home. _Now._ "

Jake can only shake his head, pressing his lips together. "Dirk," he repeats, and his voice is absolutely broken.

" I. Said. Take. Us. Home."

"Can't," Jake whispers. "Can't." He buries his face in his hands.

" _Why can’t you?!”_

"H-Hal."

"Jake. I know you aren’t scared of him."

"No, I'm not. But he wants you here. He _needs_ you here. You're his twin, his counterpart." Jake swallows. "Do you think I like this, having to run and hide? I can't go back, Bro will kill me, and probably Hal..."

"He won’t hurt Hal... Hal just needs help. _You_ however... run, Jake. Leave me, my twin and Davis alone."

"No. I'm not leaving Hal. I'm never leaving Hal."

"You made him fucked up! You hurt him! Less than a week ago, he was cursing your fucking name! Now he practically licks the ground you walk on!" Dirk’s visibly frustrated."I can drive. Give me your keys. Or let me out and I’ll use the phone at the front desk. You pick.'

"I didn't fuck him up! You're just jealous I love him!" Jake's fingernails have broke the surface of his skin now, but he barely notices. "I understand that you hate me - just -" He shakes his head, attempting to clear it. He can't make sense of all the thoughts, all the emotions in his mind. He takes Dirk's hand. "Can't," he whispers. "Need you."

Dirk tries to shove past him again. "Just _move_ -"

"No! I can't let you try to kill yourself again! Do you understand? I can't lose you!"

"I’m not yours to lose, Jake!"

"I never said - that's not what I - you can't die, okay? You can't! Hal - Davis - Bro - everyone who loves you - they can't lose you either."

" Then let me go!" He sobbed, finally breaking down. " Let davis and I go home- you and hal can go play your sick version of house all you like- but let us go."

"I told you - please - just -" Jake hugs him again, pressing his face into his neck. "Need... just... give us a chance... Give us a week. If you and Davis still want to leave then, you can."

Jake was never going to back down. “Fine. Just promise you'll let us go after that." Dirk resists the urge to hug him back.

"Mhm-hmm." He nuzzles at Dirk's neck, at the sensitive spot below his ear that he knows drives him wild. "Dirk..."

A shiver ripples through his body and he lets out a soft moan, gripping Jakes shoulders. "Don’t..." It’s a plea.

"Why?" breathes Jake, breath tickling him. He sucks at the tender flesh, and Dirk makes another noise beneath him, causing his cock to swell.

Dirk moans again, legs going weak. "Please..." he whines. Tears were still flooding from his eyes.

"You don't like it?" Jake strokes him through his shorts, slowly, sweetly.

"A-ahh-" He gasps, bucking up into Jake’s hand. " F-fuck- don’t!" He grabs Jake’s arm. "Please- Jake I can’t - I can’t let you do this after everything - "

"Let me make you feel good," says Jake. "Please..." He pulls down Dirk's zipper, running a thumb over Dirk's glans and smearing his pre-cum down the length of his shaft, pumping him.

Dirk melts grabbing and holding on tight to Jake. "Oh fuck... _Jake_..."

Dirk wants to go back to before the movie theatre. He wants Jake back. Not this Jake... The Jake that tripped over his own laces when he asked Dirk out; the Jake who wanted to share a milkshake after the drive in.

Dirk loves him. Oh fuck, he _loves_ this fucking psychopath."Please... On the bed..." He sobs, and kisses Jake. "Take me." He breaks down.

Maybe it’s the delirium. Maybe he’s weak. He just knows Jake will eventually get his way.

It may as well be now.

Jake kisses back, his first instinct to shove him into the wall, but he knows he has to be gentle now. The familiar feel of Dirk's tongue piercing sends a zing of electricity through him. He, gathering Dirk into his arms and carrying him into the room, placing him on the bed. "Good boy," he murmurs, and kisses down to his groin, pushing his thighs upwards. There's still traces of dried cum around his entrance, reminding Jake of what he'd done this morning.

Fuck, had it really been this morning?

Fuck, had he really _done_ that?

Jake licks at his perineum before circling around his entrance, hand still jerking him slowly. "Mmh... Dirk..."

Dirk falls back against the bed with a soft whine, his legs spreading. God, how could he deny the one person that made him _feel?_

His hands tangle in Jake’s hair and he tugs, gasping. It feels _so good._

Words bubble up inside Jake's throat _\- look at you, knew you could never resist spreading your legs for me, you're just a dirty little slut_ \- but he bites them back, in favour of gentle kisses and sucks along Dirk's inner thighs. "Wanna fuck you," he says. "Can I? You're not... too sore?"

"Go ahead... Please..." Dirk mumbles, hiding his face with a cheap motel pillow. Jake’s breaking his mask in a way it’s never been broken before. He’s never as blushy during sex; sometimes he even seemed bored. Now he’s gasping, blushing and shivering.

Jake throws the pillow aside, determined to drink in every aspect of Dirk’s face. He's never seen Dirk so responsive, so obviously caught in the throes of pleasure, and a tiny whimper comes from his mouth. He paws at his bag, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some into his hand; a little drips on the sheets in his haste. He pushes in slowly, carefully, one hand tilting up Dirk's face so he can kiss him.

Dirk gasps out, that familiar full feeling enveloping him, taking over him. "J-Jake!!"

"That's it, baby," says Jake, increasing his pace; the light, poorly-secured headboard begins banging against the wall as he fucks him harder, hands carding through Dirk's hair, grasping at his hips, tracing the toned lines of his muscles. "Do you remember what you called me before?"

"Ah - S-Sir!" Dirk calls out, his hands grasping at the blankets above him. "Sirsir _sir_ -"

"F-Fuck- baby -" Jake comes, biting his neck as he does, hand speeding up on Dirk's cock.

Dirk cries out as he cums, responding to the warm splash of Jake’s release inside him. “ _Jake...”_

Jake lifts his hand to his mouth, slowly licking off Dirk's release as he locks eyes with him, pulling slowly out.

Dirk is positively spent, lying on the bed limp with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Good boy," murmurs Jake, pressing kisses to his chest, throat, cheek. "Sleep now. Rest."

Jake's never seen him like this; usually after sex Dirk's quiet, passionless, sometimes almost bored. Not now. He’s fucking _drooling,_ my God.

Dirk scoots over and curls up in the cheap blankets, Jake’s body hot against him.

Jake's arms slide around him, pressing him against his body. "Good night," he whispers into Dirk's hair. The words I love you linger on his tongue, burning and unsaid.

Dirk practically passes out, comfortable and safe in Jake’s arms.


	10. Ten - In the Image of His Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS we've added another warning - underage (davis is 17)

Jake wakes at first light, just as dawn's rosy fingers peek over the horizon. He used to always wake with the dawn, a habit instilled in him and Jade by their grandma. In the five years since the Incident, his circadian rhythm has lapsed, but sometimes he still manages to wake with the sun.

Jake glances down at the sleeping body nestled up to him. Dirk looks so soft when he sleeps. He looks like Hal.

Jake's throat constricts. How the hell was he going to explain this to Hal? He already thought he was a stand-in for Dirk, so how the fuck was Jake supposed to explain that he loves Dirk; that his love for him didn't lessen the love he feels for Hal? That on the contrary, in some strange way, it seems to enhance his love for Hal, their differences stark and shining.

A line of a poem comes to him, one by Percy Shelley, one of his grandma's favourites -

_"True love in this differs from gold and clay,_

_That to divide is not to take away."_

Jake snorts derisively. Hal, scientist and roboticist extraodinaire, would never accept the words of a long-dead British poet as justification. The noise makes Dirk stir against him.

Dirk turns in his sleep with a whine. He’s cold, but the sun shines in his eyes and they flutter open, shining bright tangerine and blood orange in the morning light. "Jake..."

"Good morning." Jake kisses him slowly, hands stroking his back.

Dirk kisses back sweetly. He’s not as vocal or expressive as yesterday, but it’s more than before.

Jake pulls back, worry written across his face. "Dirk. How are we going to tell Hal?"

"... I." Dirk feels absolutely fucking horrible. “I don’t know."

Jake makes a wordless murmur, pressing his face against Dirk's chest. "I love him. I _love_ him. I need to make him understand that."

"Just explain you love him more - even if you love us both the same. After the shit I said, he needs the boost."

Jake pauses. "Did I say I love _you_?" he says.

Dirk flinches back. He looks up at Jake with wide, heartbroken eyes. “W-What?”

Jake's never seen Dirk look heartbroken before; never thought he had a heart to break. He likes it.

Jake strokes his cheek, and kisses him. "I _do_ love you, Dirk. But you need to stop making assumptions. It will end up getting you into trouble."

Dirk takes a shaky breath as he leans into Jake’s touch.

".. Okay.. Yeah. I can try."

Jake hums. "Good boy." He gets out of bed, dressing slowly. "Come on. We'd better tell him now, rip the band-aid off quickly."

Dirk stumbles out of bed to follow him, getting dressed quickly. "Y-Yeah... good idea.”

They walk out of the room, Jake hitching his bag over his shoulder. They get on the elevator to the fifth floor, and knock on Hal and Davis' door.

Jake's breath is shaky.

He can't lose Hal.

Hal slowly opens the door, peeking out before he spots Jake. He grins widely, quickly hugging and kissing him.

" Jake!" Hhe practically squeals,, dragging him into the room.

Davis is curled up on the bed, asleep still.

Jake kisses back, savouring the moment before everything goes to hell. "Hal, my love," he murmurs. "I have something to tell you."

" What is it?" Hal blinks, looking a bit concerned.

"I-I..." Jake glances back at Dirk, and motions him forward. "I don't... Hal, I just want you to know before I say anything, that I love you - I love you more than anyone in the world, more than anyone I've ever loved before."

Hal’s visibly confused. "I know... What’s wrong...?"

Dirk looked up at Jake nervously. _He’s really going to tell him, oh God -_

Jake swallows. "It's just. I love Dirk as well."

Hal processes this in silence for a moment. “Oh.” He looks over at Dirk, then back to Jake. “You... cheated on me?"

"I'm sorry," whispers Jake. "I'm so sorry, I - he -" He glances at Dirk. "Hal, he was going to _kill himself_ , and I comforted him, and we - I'm sorry."

“Yeah...” Hal laughs, covering his mouth with a hand. "I get it." Hal shifts on his feet. "It’s okay, I get it. I was a stand in, hm?"

_You’re perfect, darling._

_I love you._

_There's nothing wrong with you._

All lies.

"No!" Jake grabs his shoulders, staring into his eyes. "No. I love you more, Hal, I love you more than I ever loved him, more than I ever will - please -" He kisses him. "Please. My love for him doesn't diminish my love for you." Jake hesitates, then says the lines from the poem. He cocks his head. "I know poetry doesn't mean anything to you, but I..."

" You.. You do?" Hal blinks the tears from his eyes. "You love me? And him? But me more? You promise?"

"Yes. I promise. I love you more. I always will. If I had to choose, I'd choose you. But..." Jake bites his lip. "What if I didn't have to choose?"

"... Fine. You can have him too..." Hal sighs, like Jake asked for a puppy. "But he doesn’t share a bed with us." He crosses his arms.

Jake pouts, but relents. He's surprised Hal's let him have Dirk at all; he can convince him of other things later. "Thank you thank you _thank you_!" Jake throws his arms around Hal, kissing him.

Hal laughs, kissing back.

Dirk sits down on the bed next to the sleepy Davis, and hugs him tight.

Hal pulls back from the kiss."How about we go out for a celebratory breakfast before we hit the road?" He’s finally rebuilding the family he wants.

"Mmm, sounds good," says Jake, mouthing at his neck. "Think I saw an iHop next to the motel."

" Perfect! I wanted to shower before we go - with Dirk, so we can talk. Would you mind watching Davis?" Hal kisses Jake’s nose.

"Yeah, of course." Jake smiles and pulls away, sitting by Davis. "Hey, kiddo."

Hal yanks Dirk into the bathroom to... _talk_ for a while. The shower starts, drowning out their conversation.

Davis scoots away from Jake with gritted teeth. 'Fuck off.'

Jake sighs, shoulders slumping. "Davis, I'm not going to hurt you. Can't we just try to get along? We're going to be together for a while, it's going to be exhausting if you're so determined to hate me." He grins. "Especially as your two older brothers like me."

'Get bent. I don’t like you. You’re not my friend. You hurt my brothers. Go to _hell._ ' His hands move more intensely as he signs the last word, his back hitting the headboard.

"I can't have hurt them that badly. They _love_ me."

'Love and survival instincts aren’t the same thing.'

Jake hums. "Don't pretend you know about our relationship. It's more complex than you could ever imagine." He tilts his head. "Besides, what would you know about love? You're seventeen. I sincerely doubt you've been in love."

'I have a girlfriend, dickhead. I may not know love, but I know fucking red flags when i see them, rapist.' He scowled as he signed the last word.

"A girlfriend," smirks Jake. "And I'm sure you're very in love." His eyes burn into Davis' "Wouldn't say that word, Davis. Wouldn't wanna tempt me."

' Fuck you. Jade was right.' He crosses his arms.

Jake's entire body freezes. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Davis silently snarls at him but doesn’t move to sign.

Jake inches forward. "What. The fuck. Did you mean."

' Jade told me what you did. No wonder you’re fucking nuts.'

"It was an accident, it was an accident -" Jake's breaths are beginning to come in heavy gasps. "My grandma was the best person I've ever met - the only true good person in the world - you think I'd hurt her on purpose? I'd rather die." He shoves up his sleeve, showing him his ugly puckered scar. "I tried to. But Jade saved me." Jake looks away. "She shouldn't have."

'And I’m sure your Grandma would be proud of what you’ve done, huh?'

Jake sobs, curling up into himself. "Don't talk about her - don't _fucking_ talk about her!"

‘Whatever.' Davis felt a little bad but after what Jake’s done, his sense of empathy is numbed. 'I don’t sympathize with rapists.'

"You think I'm a rapist? I'll show you a rapist." He moves, pinning Davis' hands above his head.

Davis squeaks in surprise as he’s pinned down. He kicks, gritting his teeth. Unlike his brothers, Davis can’t scream or beg.

Jake stares down at him, and swallows heavily.

Hal and Dirk would kill him.

He moves away slowly, rocking back onto his haunches and curling up into himself.

Davis quickly scrabbles away from Jake, falling off the bed.

Jake kneels down, taking Davis' cheek in his hand. "I'm sorry - I'm sorry - Davis please, I wouldn't -"

Davis bites his hand, much like Hal did during his fit.

Jake gasps in pain, and shrinks away. He knocks on the bathroom door. "Hal? Dirk? Can I come in?"

Hal slowly opens the door. "Yes, dearest?" He had a nice smile, his hair wet.

Dirk is behind him on the counter, naked.

Jake holds up his hand wordlessly. A tear rolls down his cheek, and it's not even manufactured; it hurts like a motherfucker.

" Oh dear! What happened?" He pulls Jake into the bathroom, quickly looking over his hands. "Did that brat bite you?" Hal’s tone turned dark.

"Yeah..." sniffles Jake. He's wondering what Hal's going to do to him.

Whatever it is, it's going to be delicious.

Hal huffs and helps Jake wash off the bite. "I’ll get him to apologize properly."

Jake's breath shivers. Part of him wants to see Hal pin Davis down and -

_No._

"Come with me, love.” Hal kisses Jake’s cheek.

Jake follows, trembling with anticipation. He looks back at Dirk, whose head is bowed, still sitting on the counter.

Hal leads Jake over to the side of the bed, where Davis has wedged himself down to hide. "Davis, come out and apologize to Jake."

A middle finger pops up from under a pillow being used as a shield.

Jake bites his lip hard, words sounding in his mind, desperate to be voiced.

_Do it, Hal. Do it._

Hal snatches his hand and pulls him up, pinning the squirming teen down on the bed. Davis kicks and squeaked out protests, his face smashed into the bed.

A sharp breath is expelled from Jake's mouth. He's frozen, afraid anything he'll say will snap Hal back to reality.

Hal hums as he yanks down Davis's pants and roughly spanks his ass. "Davis, I am _not_ going to tolerate you biting people."

Davis yelps, the noise coming out as a warbled yip.

Jake's trembling, his cock straining against his pants. He has to sit down on the other bed, crossing his legs. Fuck, fuck fuck -

Davis looks over at Jake with wide, teary eyes, almost pleading. That’s cute; did Davis really think Jake would _help_ him?

Hal holds one hand behind Davis' back. "You know how you’re gonna apologize now?"

Davis shakes his head.

"Jakey, dearest... Would you prefer his mouth or..."

And thus, like Pygmalion of old, Jake has sculpted Hal into _his._

"H-Hal," chokes out Jake. He licks his lips. "I think you deserve to have his ass, yes. I'll have his mouth."

Who's the rapist now? he thinks.

Davis starts squeaking louder, struggling under Hal’s grip. _No no no no **no** – _He shakes his head frantically.

Hal chuckles softly. "Then come here, darling..."

"Hal," Jake gasps out. "God - look at you - you're so fucking magnificent -" He advances on shaky legs, grabbing Davis' hair and pulling his head up. "Don't you dare bite," he says lowly. "There are worse punishments than this."

Davis bares his teeth at Jake. ‘Fuck around and find out.’

"Do we have any lube, Jake?" Hal hums. "If not, I guess spit will work."

"Y-Yeah -" Jake shakes the bag from his shoulder, and throws the lube to Hal. "Hey... go easy on him, huh? I want his first time to be good." Jake tilts Davis' chin up. "To see what sort of pleasures we can bring."

" Of course,” Hal hums, lubing up his hand. Davis goes for another bite, kicking and struggling the whole way. But then he looks behind Jake, and goes stock still.

Dirk’s looking out the bathroom door. He’s shaken up, and he looks like he wants to help... but he just closes the door. He’s a coward.

Davis starts to cry silently. Dirk’s just _giving up_ on him.

"Hush, dear," says Jake, stroking his hand through Davis' hair. "Baby, this is going to be good."

Davis yanks his head away from Jake’s hand, turning and biting him instead.

Hal growls and shoves three fingers into him, making Davis gasp out, choking a little as the pain shot up his spine.

"Davis,” says Hal in a low voice. “We talked about biting."

"Careful, Hal," admonishes Jake. "Gentle, darling." He would stroke Davis' cock, but he's too far away. Instead, his dips his head, tongue flicking against Davis' nipple, a finger tracing his vertebrae.

Davis sobs. "Hhggh..." he chokes out.

Hal grumbles and pulls his fingers out, leaving one.

"Come on, don't cry... relax, baby..." Jake slams his lips against Davis, tongue flicking just a little bit inside. "Gonna feel so good," Jake murmurs. "Not that you deserve it... but I'm magnanimous."

Davis bites his tongue, thrashing in their grip. He’s not going to give up anything to him. He’s not a virgin, but it’s been a while since his girlfriend moved away.

Jake snarls, backhanding him across the face. "What did we say about biting?" Jake grabs his chin, hard. "There's worse things we can fuck you with than a cock. Behave."

Davis yips, squeaking softly as he tries to flinch back. He looks up at Jake. The words _please, you don’t have to do this_ are clear in his eyes.

"I want to make this good for you. Unlike Hal." Jake strokes his cheek. "So be nice, or I'll let Hal do whatever he wants to you."

Davis shuts his eyes tight. _This isn’t Hal. This isn’t his big brother._

Hal preps Davis open slowly, taking care to be gentle after Jake’s reminder.

Jake presses a gentle kiss to Davis' lips. "He's been dying to take you for years. You should be glad he's only doing it now." He undoes his zipper, his hard cock springing out. Jake pets Davis' hair. "Come on, baby. You can do it."

Davis shakes his head. Jake’s lying, he _knows_ that, but part of him can’t help but think with a sudden twist of horror – what if Hal had been waiting his whole life to do this, just waiting for an opportunity? This hadn’t been Jake’s idea, it had been _Hal’s..._

Hal chuckles softly and pressed the other two fingers in, enjoying the way Davis arched his back up into his touch. Davis just shut his eyes tight and imagines his beautiful brilliant girlfriend – who he might never see again.

He sobs harder.

"Hal's not denying it." Jake strokes him. "Come on." The head of his cock presses against Davis' closed lips.

Davis kicks weakly, shaking his head wildly. No fucking _way_ was anyone’s dick going into his mouth other than his girlfriend’s.

Hal pulls his fingers out. “If he’s still being rude you can take his ass, Jake.”

Jake bites his lip. "You sure, darling?"

Hal nods. "Of course. I trust you to not hurt him.”

As they talk, Davis wrenches his hands out of Hal’s grip. 'Don’t do this – Jake - Jake _don’t,_ Jade will never forgive you-'

"Jade? Ah... _Jade_ is your girlfriend?" Jake kisses his forehead. "Jade has hated me for years." He walks around to Davis' other side, slicking up two fingers and sliding them inside.

Davis squeaks. 'Please, please – sorry, _sorry –“_

Hal snatches his hands, moving to pull them down to the bed.

Jake's fingers curl inside him, searching for his prostate, his other hand reaching around to brush against his cock.

Davis suddenly goes still and gasped out. "Ahhnnn-" he choked, coughing hard as sound forces its way from his mouth.

"Feel good, babyboy?" purrs Jake, fingers continuing to pump inside him.

Davis shakes his head, straining against both of their touch.

Jake smirks, fingers finally finding the unmistakable little nub of Davis' prostate as he thumbs over the head of his cock. "Really?

"Ghgghhg!" he chokes out, bucking involuntarily into Jake’s touch. "A- _ah-“_

"There's a good boy..." Jake pulls out his fingers, brushing the head of his cock over Davis' entrance before pushing in, hand grabbing at his hair and yanking his head back. "Oh, fuck - so tight - mhn - Hal, take his mouth -"

Hal watched with a grin. " Hes really cute this way..." He unzipped his jeans with a hum.

Davis sobbed and trembled as he was filled up against his will.

"Hh... such a pretty boy..." Jake thrusts harder, the sound of his skin slapping against Davis' cracking through the air. "Come on now, open your mouth for your big brother ~"

Davis gasps as Hal holds his mouth open and presses in. “Mnmm - he feels so good..."

"Yeah," murmurs Jake, thrusting harder. "He's made for this. It's not like he uses that pretty little mouth of his for anything else."

Davis trembles and sobs softly around his brother’s dick, gagging as blood drips from the sides of his mouth; he always bleeds when he tries too hard to use his malformed vocal cords.

Hal pets Davis's hair. " Oh, shh... It’s okay..."

Jake's cock throbs at the sight of Hal's cock smeared with blood, and all of his restraint goes out of the window, pounding into Davis as hard as he can until he's cumming with a loud groan.

Davis lets out a muffled scream, gagging hard on Hal’s dick. The elder Strider pulled out and chuckled softly. "Oh... Davis... You poor thing..."

Davis is coughing up blood and cum, choking on it a little. Hal just pets his hair and shushes him. "Don’t worry Jake. This happens."

Jake pulls out of Davis, his release dripping from him. "Hal... are you sure he's okay?"

"Shh... He'll be fine." Hal makes sure that Davis is lying on his side, so he doesn’t choke. Davis just stares up at them, curling up and hugging his knees.

Jake takes pity on him, hand curling around his cock again and pumping slowly. "It's going to be okay, Davis... relax... stop trying to talk..."

The blood stops eventually. He whimpers as Jake strokes him, pressing into his touch despite himself, and he comes quickly.

Hal smiles, petting Davis' hair. “Good... See? That wasn’t so bad, was it baby bro?”

Jake shoves Hal down, straddling him and kissing him passionately. "Hhhn... fuck, Hal... you were so good -"

Hal giggles and kisses back, pulling Jake down onto him.

Davis scoots off the bed and back into the protective nest he built.

"Hal..." Jake pauses. "In the bathroom... what did you do to Dirk?" It hadn't escaped him that Dirk had seemed... off, somehow, especially as he hadn't moved to defend Davis.

"Oh, we just had a talk." He smiles brightly. "Mostly about his place."

"Yeah...?" Jake sucks at Hal's neck, grinding against him. "What did you say? You can tell me, darling..."

"That for once _he’s_ the unneeded copy and that he’s lucky I’m letting him come along." He smiles sweetly and let out a few moans.

Jake moans, pressing harder against Hal. "That's right, darling." He pets Hal's hair for a moment, and then stands up to move towards Davis, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Babyboy, did I hurt you? I tried to make it good."

" _Babe!"_ Hal whines petulantly as Jake pulls away.

Davis looks up at Jake before flipping him off and hiding further in the pillows.

"Davis," wheedles Jake. "C'mon, babyboy..." He reaches out. "Tell me. Was I too rough? Did you like it?"

Davis sniffls and scoots against the wall to avoid his touch. 'Leave me alone.'

Jake sighs, and falls back. Instead, he goes to the bathroom door, knocking gently. "Dirky? Can I come in?"

Hal whines as he watches Jake get up.

Dirk slowly opens the door. “...I-I can’t even _comprehend_ what you did. You _promised_ you wouldn’t hurt Davis."

Jake looks stricken. "I didn't hurt him - I tried to make it good - if I hadn't, Hal would have hurt him -"

" He didn’t want it, Jake." Dirk wipes his eyes. "I’m... Oh God..."

Jake pushes him gently into the bathroom, closing the door. "Dirk... what did Hal do?"

Dirk stumbles back, falling on his ass. "We talked."

Jake kneels down, taking him in his arms. "What did he say? Dirk... he was vicious out there, I had to tell him to be gentle... there was nothing else I could do."

"You didn’t have to hurt Davis at all!" Dirk shoves him away. "Look - Hal made it very fucking clear to stay in my lane or else."

"Hal would have - I don't know what he would have done to him if I hadn't stepped in, Dirk -" He reaches out a trembling hand. "I love you."

"You ruined my life... My _family_..." Dirk trembles.

"I'm sorry..." Jake's starting to feel tears burning at his eyes again. "I just wanted you... you and Hal... but I poison everything..." He swallows. "It was Hal's idea... Davis. I would never - I don't -"

" You _did._ God..." Dirk stands up slowly. "I’m taking Davis home. You can have me, but please... He’s just a kid."

Jake sets his jaw. "Alright. Just explain that to Hal, and we'll see what happens."

"Please don’t make me..." Dirk grips Jake’s shirt. "Please."

Dirk seems _terrified_ of his twin, and Jake _really_ shouldn’t be finding that hot; really shouldn’t feel a sense of pride for Hal flare up inside him. He kisses Dirk gently. "You'll have to, if you want to take Davis home." He steps out of the bathroom, and goes to where Davis is still huddled in his blankets. "Davis...? Please, baby, I didn't want to hurt you -" Jake stares at him intently. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't like it." He shifts forward, petting Davis' hair so softly his touches are barely discernible.

Dirk watches him leave the room, standing on unsteady legs as he follows.

Davis slaps Jake’s hands away. 'Leave me alone! I didn’t like it! _I didn’t!_ I don’t like you! I don’t like Hal! I don’t like Dirk! I hate all of you!'

Hal just watches, very unamused.

Jake sighs quietly, and strokes his chest. "Davis..." He leans in, lips brushing against Davis' cheek, and then gathers him in his arms, holding him tight. "It's going to be okay..."

Davis screeches and wiggles out of his arms before hacking up more blood.

"Davis, stop, you're going to hurt yourself - please - don't -" Jake's starting to become distressed. "Stop!"

Davis just curls up and scoots back into his nest.

Jake sighs, and cuddles up next to Hal, arms going around his waist. "Can't believe you did that," he murmurs. "How long have you had the hots for your lil bro?"

Hal blinks a bit. "Oh, never... I just... I trust whatever you say." He hums. "I only planned on spanking him... But you got so excited!"

Jake swallows, guilt suddenly hitting him like a freight train.

Dirk was right.

He’s a monster.

Jake presses his face into Hal's chest, sobbing quietly.


	11. Eleven - Obligate Symbosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @joyfulJackalope as Jake and Jade; @SleebyScribbles as Hal, Dirk and Davis.

Hal looked confused. " Jake.. Whats wrong?" He pet his hair slowly, trying to comfort him with kisses.

"I'm... I made you... hurt your brother - I _raped_ your _little brother_ -"

“He wasn’t listening. He deserved it."

"N-No," sobs Jake, clutching Hal.

Hal pets Jake’s hair, confused. "But when I acted up... You punished _me_. It’s fair."

"I..." Jake says, voice muffled. "Not like that. I'm sorry - it's my fault, I've fucked you up, Bro was right - and he's only a kid -" Jake nestles harder against Hal.

" No... Shhh... Don’t be sorry..." Hal frowns and pulls Jake up into a kiss. “So far you’ve been right! Why be sorry? Now he'll listen."

Jake looks over at Davis, still curled into his blankets. "He hates me. And Dirk hates me."

"I hated you at one point. They'll change their minds. They _have_ to."

Jake sniffles, rubbing his sleeve across his eyes. "Dirk wants to take him home."

"Didn’t _I_ want to go home? You just have to remind them that they are not in charge! You could piss on them like you did me."

Davis looks up from his blankets in horror just to scoot more away.

Tempting. So fucking tempting.

Jake really is trying to be better - but if he doesn't punish Davis like he'd punished him, Hal would wonder why he'd got punished. He'd think there was something wrong with him.

"I... think he's been punished enough for now," says Jake carefully.

"Oh, okay,” Hal hums, and nuzzles up to Jake, gently kissing up his neck. "Love you..."

"I love you too," murmurs Jake, stroking him. He looks over at Dirk, who's still hovering near the bathroom door. "Dirky...?"

Dirk glances between Davis and Jake.

He has a choice to make.

He walks over to Jake and sits with them.

"Hey.” He flashes a weak smile.

Jake puts an arm around Dirk, tentatively, and kisses his cheek. "Are you okay...?"

"Of course." Dirk leans into his touch.

Hal brushes off his jealousy and smiles brightly. “Jake... do you wanna see something interesting?"

"Uh... sure, my love. What is it?" Jake can't help but be nervous. Hal's been so capricious lately, so unpredictable. This was either going to be something cute or something horrific.

Hal scoots back away from Jake and pats his lap like he would for a puppy. "Here, Dirk!"

Dirk climbs into Hal’s lap.

" See... Jake you were wrong about me but... Not dirk." Hal squished dirks face playfully before they kissed.

Oh. _Hot_ and horrific – at least by society’s moral standards. Jake involuntarily moans, rearranging himself in his pants. "F-Fuck -" He's not entirely sure where this suddden incestuous side of Hal has come from, but he can't bring himself to complain. "Wrong about what...?"

Hal pulls back with a giggle. " _I_ may not like my brothers... but _Dirk_ does."

Dirk hides his face in his hands, his ears burning red.

Jake's mouth falls open. "Dirk...? Is this true?"

"Perhaps," the clearly embarrassed twin responds.

"So depraved," murmurs Jake, and pulls Dirk into his own lap. "How long? And just Hal, or..." Jake's eyes flick towards Davis.

_Is that why he didn't stop us?_ Jake thinks.

_Was he **getting off** on it?_

Dirk lets himself be dragged, still not meeting Jake’s gaze.

He refuses to answer his question – which gives Jake all the answer he needs.

Davis manages to move into the bathroom while the others are distracted, locking the door and leaning his body against it. Why? _Why_ is he in some horror movie where the director had a flare for incest?

"Oh, you do," purrs Jake. "You poor thing... how long have you been repressing all this? Is this why you're so closed-off? You're afraid of what will come out?" He kisses Dirk's throat.

Dirk bites his lip and slowly nodded.

"Aw..." Jake pushes him down onto the bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of, here." His eyes flick to Hal. "You weren't just jealous of Hal. You were jealous of me." He pets Dirk's hair. "You wanted to be Hal's first, didn't you?"

Dirk tilts his head away. Only part of that was true.

" I just wanted Hal happy and.. Protected."

"He is," Jake assures him. He looks around. "Where's Davis?"

"Hm..?" Both Dirk and Hal look around. The nest on the floor is abandoned.

Jake scrambles off the bed, knocking on the bathroom door. "Davis? Davey?" He looks at Hal and Dirk in terror. "He's not gonna... hurt himself, is he?" He fumbles with the lock, trying to unlatch it. Come on come on come on -

Davis wheezes, spitting up blood into the toilet. He looks up at the door, skidding back in fear.

"He’s never... done anything like that before. Run and hide like that," Hal pipes up.

Jake gets the door open, all-but slamming it open. "Davis - baby -" He kneels down, and looks up. "There's something wrong. We need to get him to the hospital!"

Davis nods quickly. A nurse could help him and call Bro!

" Jake, we can’t do that... They would inform Bro and D." Hal says, following him to the door.

"But - look at him -" Jake gestures helplessly at Davis. "Surely that's not normal?"

Hal walks closer. "Davis. Open your mouth."

Davis whines and swats Hal away, but the elder forced his mouth open with his fingers. Hal hums a bit. "Oh, poor thing.. He’s fine, just his vocal cords. He didn’t bite his tongue or anything."

Jake swallows. "Davis, you've got to stop hurting yourself. Please..."

Davis glares at Jake. 'Fuck off.'

"You're not going to help anything by hurting yourself... you're going to end up seriously ill..." Jake gathers Davis into his arms, petting his hair; all the Striders seemed to respond to that, although Hal liked it the most.

Davis spits and chokes, struggling more as Jake pets his hair. It reminds him of Jade.

"Stop," murmurs Jake. "Please. Stop. You don't have to like me, just - _stop_."

Davis whines weakly and curls up in Jake’s arms.

Jake hugs him tighter. "There... come on, let's get some breakfast... what do you want?" He pulls back so that Davis can sign if he wants.

'Pancakes,' Davis signs slowly, hiccupping a bit as a sniffle left him.

"Sure, kid. You can have as many as you want." Jake helps him up, a protective arm around his waist.

Davis leans into his hold, his legs trembling.

Jake kisses his forehead quickly. "Come on, babyboy." He takes him by the hand, leading him out of the hotel room.

Davis stumbles as he follows, Hal and Dirk right behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asks as they make their way to the elevator, his voice quiet and careful, as though trying not to spook a wild animal.

' Hurts... You scare me.' Davis signs with shaking hands.

"I'm sorry, baby... I didn't mean to hurt you. Wanted you to feel good." Jake takes him into his arms as Hal presses the elevator buttons, cuddling him.

Davis squirms in his grip. 'Why? You have _them_.'

Hal stares at them, jealousy flaring in his eyes.

Jake pauses. "I... I'm greedy. Selfish." He pets him gently. "I won't touch you like that again... I'm sorry."

Davis huffed. 'Selfish prick.'

"I know," he murmurs. He kisses his cheek softly, not being able to resist the way his cheeks go a little chubby when he pouts, and moves away, leaning his head on Hal's shoulder.

Davis whines and leans away from the kiss. He still thinks Jake’s a creep.

Hal huffs, and kisses Jake’s cheek wordlessly.

"You okay, darling?" Jake smirks, pushing Hal into the wall and grinding against him. "Don't be jealous..."

Hal blushes a little. “But Jake, you’ve barely given me any attention."

"I'm sorry... I'll make it up to you..." He nips at Hal's neck, and he swears the Striders must secrete some sort of aphrodisiac, because his libido has never been so high, so rampant - he feels like a beast in rut, a bitch in heat, and he might have taken Hal then and there if the ping of the elevator hadn't jolted him back to reality.

Hal pulls away with a hum, leading the group out of the elevator.

Jake clutches his hand, interlacing their fingers; he realises he has been neglecting Hal a little over the past couple of days, distracted by the new toys he'd been given.

Or rather, that he'd taken.

Hal leads them out the door with a bounce in his step. Both Davis and Dirk limp a little bit, but holds pace with them.

Jake's aching to take Dirk's hand, but he knows Hal wouldn't be happy, so he restrains himself. "Golly, it's been eons since I've been to iHop. I can barely remember what they have, except pancakes!"

" Apparently they have burgers too." Dirk mutters as flashes of iHob crossed his mind.

Jake laughs, a surprisingly pure and unaffected noise. "I remember that. I might try one." He shoots a playful look over his shoulder.

Dirk scowled at him, but his mouth is twitching upwards in a smile." Over my dead body."

_That's what you said about me fucking Davis_ , Jake thinks, but doesn't say, because Dirk doesn't seem to want to kill him for once. "Watch me," he purrs.

The server at the door does a double-take when he sees them - Hal's still got a fading bruise on his cheek, Dirk's got a much fresher one, Davis is visibly limping and Jake's got a bite mark on his hand and an ear that looks like it's been attacked by Dr Frankenstein. "Table for four, please," he says brightly.

Hal hugs Jake’s arm with a wide smile. Dirk looks out the window, and Davis’ eyes are red-rimmed from crying.

"Davis," murmurs Jake. "Cheer up. You wanted pancakes, hmmm?"

Davis wipes his eyes and nodded a bunch. He wants the cakebatter pancakes really bad. He always shared them with jade.

They place their orders, and Jake finds himself wishing he was sitting next to him - he wants to cuddle him, nestle up to him, pet him and try to show him how sorry he is.

Hal cuddles up to Jake with a big smile. Dirk and Davis sit together but Davis scoots far away from his elder brother.

'Can I go to the bathroom?' Davis asks.

"Baby, you don't have to ask. Of course you can."

Davis quickly gets up and speed-walks to the bathroom, waiting to break down until he was locked in a stall.

Jake hesitates, his senses whirring. "Actually, I need the bathroom as well." He presses a swift kiss to Hal's lips before he shuffles out of the booth, following Davis and managing to catch him by the arm as he's half in the stall. "Davis. You're upset."

Hal frowns as Jake got up. "...Fine."

Davis yanks his arm back.

"Davis..." Jake wraps his arms around him. "Please... I don't want you to be upset..."

Davis hiccups and wipes at his eyes, flailing his arms.

"Do you want to talk?" He pulls away slightly, a hand still holding his waist.

Davis shakes his head. ‘I wanna see Jade.'

Jake swallows. "Y-Yeah. Me too." He reaches out a hesitant hand. "Davis... do you hate me?"

'... Do I have to answer?' Davis glances down at his feet.

"Yes. I won't be mad. Just tell me."

'I hate you.' He trembles. 'I hate you so much.'

Jake bites his lip, stroking Davis hair. "I'm sorry... I... didn't want to hurt you..." He's starting to sound like a broken record, but it's the truth. He hugs Davis tightly, murmuring apologies over and over.

' Get off me. I wanna go home. I wanna talk to Jade.'

Jake only whimpers wordlessly, hugging him.

Davis sighs and lets Jake hug him with a pout.

Jake kisses his neck, softly. "And Hal... Dirk? Do you hate them?"

He nods, going stock still as Jake kisses his neck. _Not here -_

Jake pulls back, stricken. "Okay," he whispers. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. But..." Jake swallows audibly. "I want to make you happy." He presses a quick little kiss to his mouth before he leaves.

Davis watches him go before going to the sink and scrubbing his face raw, removing every last trace of Jake – and it still didn’t seem to be enough.

Jake sits back down next to Hal to see that their orders have arrived, and smiles. He's so close to Hal that his elbow knocks against his arm when he raises his fork. "Came across Davis in there. Thnik he's going to be okay. He's just missing my lil sis."

"Oh no... That’s sad... He'll get over it," Hal hums. Dirk just continues to eat silently.

Davis comes back five minutes later, sitting down and picking at his pancakes.

They take a surprisingly long time at the restaurant, and by the time Jake's finished and he looks at his watch, he finds out it's almost noon. Fuck. They've wasted the whole morning.

Jake pays, and herds the Striders out the door, leading them to his car. "We'll drive until twilight. That should take us to the east of Pennsylvania, if the traffic is on our side. Probably near Scranton."

Hal nods. “Good idea.”

Davis grabs Jake’s arm. 'Where are we going?'

"We're going to Massachusetts." Jake strokes him gently. He doesn't want to freak him out by bringing up the island, not yet.

Davis frowns a bit. 'Why?'

"I've got a house there. Thought it would be a nice place to hunker down." Not technically a lie; the island is legally part of Massachusetts, after all. "Come on, kiddo, get in the car."

Davis looks back at the iHop, then to the three older men... He takes a shot and made a run for it.

Jake's the one who catches him first; his leg muscles have been honed from years of training, and he barely breaks a sweat even though Davis was hardly a weakling. "Oh dear," murmurs Jake into his ear. "Haven't you learnt what being bad gets you?" He tugs him to the car, opening the door and throwing him inside. "Let's hope Hal's calmed down by the time we get to the next motel; calmed down enough to be merciful."

Davis kicks, wishing he could scream as he was shoved into the car. Dirk gets in next to him and tries to comfort the poor teen but was shoved away.

Hal looks pissed. "I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, Jake."

"That's okay. He's scared." Jake turns the key in the ignition, and backs out of the parking lot as quick as he can without seeming conspicuous; he doesn't know if anyone saw Davis make for a break for it and thus become suspicious.

Davis kicks at the door and whimpers.

"Keep pushing, Davis, and I’ll ask Jake to put you in the trunk." Hal threatens.

Jake swallows, watching from the corner of his eye.

Davis slowly calms down and falls asleep, leaning against the door.

They reach Scranton in around the time Jake had predicted, give or take half an hour or so. His legs are beginning to cramp from being in the same position for so long, and he winces as he opens the door. Davis has been drifting in and out of sleep for the whole ride, and Jake opens his door, shaking him awake carefully.

Davis yips as he’s startled awake, quickly stumbling out of the car.

The twins follow, Hal looking up at the motel and Dirk shutting the car door.

"You okay?" murmurs Jake, taking Davis' hand. He tries to tell himself it's because he doesn't want Davis running away, which is true, but there's also a large part of him that just wants to hold him. "Hungry? Thirsty?"

Davis just shoots him a glare before signing. 'Water, please.’

Jake fishes a bottle out of his bag, and hands it to him. "Seal unbroken, so you can be sure I haven't put strychnine or something in it."

Davis narrows his eyes and took the bottle, slowly opening it and taking a gulp.

Jake's phone pings, and he frowns slightly. He's rigged it so it's impossible to trace him, so it's safe enough to have it.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

GG: WHAT THE FUCK JAKE!!!!!!!!!

GG: why have i got messages from bro and d strider that youve raped and kidnapped hal and dirk!!!!!! and DAVIS????

GG: what the fucking hell is going on!!!!!!!!

GG: JAKE?????????????

GT: Um.


	12. Twelve - The Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joyfulJackalope as Jake, Bro and Jade; SleebyScribbles as Dirk, Hal, Davis and D.

GG: UM???????????

GG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN UM!!!!!!!!

Davis looks over at Jake’s phone and his expression perks up. _Jade!_ He reaches for the phone, snatching it and taking off running.

GT: jade!!! its davis - i snatched his phone

GT: we’re heading to massachusetts

Jade freezes. Massachusetts.

The island.

GG: DAVIS are you okay????? what the fuck has he done to you???

GG: look ill be there soon - im on the next flight over -

GG: he's going to wish he's never been born

GG: DO YOU HEAR THAT JAKE???? YOURE FUCKING DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!

Jake grabs the phone back, breathing heavily.

GT: Well im obviously not going to be heading there anymore.

GT: Good luck finding us, sis.

Jade lets out an animalistic scream, throwing her phone onto the bed as she frantically books a ticket to New York. It's in five hours' time - five whole hours of sitting here knowing that her twin has -

What?

What has he done to her boyfriend?

And why?

Jake's always been a little off since the Accident, but Jade never thought he'd be capable of this. She'd never have guessed her twin, who she knew more than anyone - who knew she was trans before she even knew herself, who even knew what name she was going to pick - was a fucking rapist.

She could forgive him for Grandma - that was an accident.

She could never forgive him for this.

Davis tries to get the phone back, shoving at Jake until Hal restrained him... With help from Dirk.

" Sorry, lil man," Dirk mutters.

Jake hums quietly. "Did you like your punishment that much, Davis, that you felt the need to act up to get punished again?"

Davis yanks his arms from the duo's grip, spitting on Jake’s shoes. _Fuck it,_ he thinks. What else does he have to lose?

Jake jerks his chin up. "Come on. Let's get him to the motel." He pauses. "You can decide his punishment, Hal. It's all up to you."

Hal and Dirk yank him to the motel. Davis kicks and yips the whole time. Now he’s got something to really fight for.

Jake walks up to the receptionist. "Room for four, please." He smiles his charming smile that makes nearly everyone feel at ease, and the receptionist's eyes flick to Davis throwing a tantrum in the arms of his twin brothers.

 _Family drama,_ the receptionist thinks with an internal roll of his eyes. "Sure thing. Here's the key." He hands it over, and Jake slides the money over.

"Thanks!"

Davis yanks himself out of his brothers’ grip and makes a dash for the door, but Dirk quickly snatches him up.

"Sorry. My autistic brother is having a fit."

Hal shoots Dirk a look.

The three of them manage to wrestle Davis into the room, locking the door firmly behind them. "Hal," says Jake, voice deceptively even. "What shall we do with this disobedient little brother of yours?"

"I think he needs to be reminded of his place," Hal hums. "Dirk. Strip him."

Both Dirk and Davis look stunned, but Dirk follows orders, despite the struggling teen.

Jake knows he shouldn't be doing this, knows he'd be breaking his promise - but heat rises in his belly, fierce and overwhelming. He leans against the wall, waiting.

Hal yanks him into the bathroom by his arm, shoving him into the tub. "Jake. Would you come here?'

Jake approaches slowly. "What do you have in mind, darling?"

"Well. He seems to not understand his place so I was thinking..." Hal grabs the crotch of Jake’s shorts.

Jake whines, bucking up into Hal's touch. "H-Hal..." He glances towards Dirk. "Why don't we let Dirk have a turn? After all... he's had the hots for him for years."

" Well, I was thinking you could piss on him. You are in charge, after all." Hal bats his eyelashes, looking disturbingly innocent.

"Hmmm..." Jake pulls Dirk into the bathroom. "Jerk off," he instructs, and pulls out his cock. He doesn't need to piss, not really, so he turns on the tap to try and urge his bladder into releasing. It works.

Davis flinches back, covering his face with a sob.

Dirk trembles as he slowly started to stroke himself off. He ~~loved~~ _hated_ this.

Jake makes sure to aim at Davis' face, and when he's finished he moves to Dirk's side, nudging him forward so his hard cock is hovering above Davis, sucking at his neck and grinding against his ass. "Come on him," Jake murmurs into Dirk's ear.

Dirk shivers as he comes, leaning onto Jake’s weight behind him. Davis is a trembling mess, waiting until it’s over to raise his head.

The sight of Dirk's cum roped over his little brother makes Jake groan, and he shoves Dirk into the wall, kicking his legs open and grabbing the tiny bottle of complementary lotion from the counter, before he pauses and pulls Dirk back, shoving him on his hands and knees. "You should take his mouth, Hal," says Jake. "If he doesn't get some Strider cock I think the poor lad might explode."

Dirk gasps and grunts as he’s jerked around, shutting his eyes as he was positioned between his twin and his ~~ex~~ boyfriend.

"Alright, fine." Hal grins as he unzips his jeans.

Jake's hands grip his hair, pulling his neck back. "You want that, babe? You want your twin to throat fuck you?" He pushes a finger inside him as he speaks.

" Hh- yes!" Dirk gasps out, his nails digging into the hard tile and grout. Hal pulls out his cock and pushed it into Dirk mouth with an almost indulgent sigh. "There you go."

Jake slicks up his cock with the cheap lotion, scented with a harsh artificial floral aroma, and shoves into him, causing Dirk's body to rock forward and take Hal's cock to the back of his throat. "Such a little whore," purrs Jake.

Dirk gags; he’s suddenly too full on both ends, but it feels _amazing,_ and he moans around Hal’s dick like a grade A whore.

Jake pounds into him hard, roughly, and leans in to grab Hal by the hair and kiss him as they piston in and out of Dirk in tandem, like he's their toy.

Hal kisses back with a loud moan, bucking into Dirk’s mouth erratically.

The human toy between them chokes out moans, frantically sucking in breaths as Hal pulls back, face turning red from lack of air. His legs tremble, knees threatening to give out as he’s used violently.

Davis covers his ears and shuts his eyes tight. He doesn’t want to witness this.

Jake moans into Hal's mouth. "Hh - fuck, I'm gonna come - he's so fucking tight-" Jake's fingers tug at Hal's hair as he comes inside his twin with a gasp. He pulls out, and straddles Davis, kissing his neck. Dirk's cum hasn't dried yet, and it sticks to Jake as he ruts against Davis.

"Mmm..." Jake palms Davis'cock expertly as his other hand rubs his nipple. "Don't pretend this isn't getting you hot."

Hal watches Jake pull out with a giggle. “Aw... Davis does look lonely over there."

Dirk trembles as cum drips out of him.

Davis screeches out and swatted Jake away from him, falling over onto his back in the bathtub. _This is hell -_

Jake pins him down, dipping his head and teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue before his lips close around him, working him to hardness.

" S-st-“ he manages to choke out, heaving as he kicks and squirms. He’s _not fucking having it._

Jake holds him down harder, lapping at his cock with renewed vigour. If there was something Jake English was good at, it was sucking dick, and he wasn't going to stop until he made Davis cum.

Davis sobs and breaks down as he finally came, trembling.

Jake swallows greedily, caressing Davis' thighs. "Mmm... you taste good, Davis..." He presses a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." It's the type of bath with a showerhead attached, and he turns on the tap, flicking the valve to the shower.

Davis just covers his face and cries silently, laying limp in the tub.

Hal finishes with a soft huff, Dirk swallowing his cum with a little choked-off noise.

Jake climbs out of the tub and strokes Dirk's cheek, licking a drop of Hal's release from the corner of his mouth. "Such a good little whore," he says, and then turns to Hal, kissing him softly, sweetly.

Dirk leans into Jake’s touch for a moment, letting out a whine. Hal greedily kisses him back.

~

Bro and D are waiting for Jade when she gets off the plane in Boston, and to Jade's surprise, neither of them are wearing their shades. D is a celebrity, after all, and one notorious for his ever-present sunglasses; without them, he's barely recognisable, and although the occassional person does a double-take when they see him, he doesn't get approached, and they're probably just looking at him because he's smoking hot.

Jade runs up to them, eyes blazing. She hadn't wanted to go by plane - it meant she couldn't bring her guns - but it was the only way to get there quickly.

"I feel like I need to apologise," she says, a little breathless from running. "For my brother. I mean - I feel like I should have known! He's my twin, and I didn't see it coming - I didn't even know he was hurting Dirk when they were together -" She's trembling slightly, and has to dig her nails into the palm of her hand to ground herself.

"Nothing to apologise for," says Bro gruffly. "None of us saw this coming." He's tapping at his phone as he speaks, brow furrowed slightly. "Fucking bastard did a number on his phone, got some pretty gnarly security on it, but if walls can be built, they can also be broken down. Took me a while, but I think I've cracked it. They're in the Scranton area. I can pinpoint it further, but it might take a while. I can do it on the drive over. It's a long drive, but it's late; hopefully they've hunkered down there for the night."

Jade nods, pigtails bouncing. "Okay. Let's go." She pauses. "You're not gonna - I mean, I hate him for what he's done, but you're not going to - kill him, are you?*

Bro's smile is positively vicious. "I've got somethin' else in mind."

D is silent the whole time, looking at a photo on his phone of him and his boys. He’s _terrified_ Jake’s hurt Davis. He never had favorites but Davis was - well. He was an easier target.

His mute songbird.


	13. Thirteen - Push

There's only one bed in the motel room. It's a king size, sure, but it's still only one.

Jake's lying on the bed, Hal draped over him protectively, preventing Dirk - who's on Jake's other side - from wrapping his arms around him properly. Davis is huddled on the sofa, although Jake had extended an offer to join them on the bed.

"I know you're not happy about Dirk sharing the bed with us, but can you ease off a little? You're crushing me, darling."

Hal glares for a minute before he pulls his arm away and turns on his other side in protest. "Fine."

Dirk snuggles up to Jake’s side, head resting on Jake’s shoulder.

Jake's arms curl around Dirk, holding him flush against his body, kissing his temple softly. "Good night, Dirky." His other arm reaches out for Hal. "Good night, Henry."

Hal gets up, glaring as he moves to the couch. He curls up with the sleeping teen with a huff.

Dirk mumbles a soft whine.

Jake clicks his tongue, getting up and stroking Hal's cheek. "Aw, Hal... do you hate me calling you that so much...?" He nuzzles at Hal's neck, kissing him. "I'm sorry, I was only teasing... come back to bed, love..."

Hal grunts, ignoring Jake’s advances.

Davis mumbles and slowly starts to wake up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hal... I'm sorry..." Jake hitches his legs around Hal's waist, accidentally knocking against Davis; this couch was never supposed to hold three people. "I'm sorry," Jake sing-songs, kissing his neck again, petting his hair. "I love you..."

Davis flails as he’s shoved into the couch.

Hal huffs, and turned away from him.

"You wanna take out your anger on me?" lilts Jake. "You can. Take me hard, fast, rough."

" Fuck off, Jacob,” grunts Hal.

Jake makes an involuntary whimper. "I like it when you call me that," he purrs against him, sucking lightly at his neck. "Say it again."

Hal glances up at him. "Jacob..."

Jake moans, rocking his hips against him. "H-Hal... Henry -"

Hal growls and throws Jake off him, pinning him down on the floor.

" DONT. CALL. ME. THAT," he snarls as his hands wrap around Jakes throat.

Jake's eyes bulge, hips rocking against him. "H-H..." His legs wrap around his waist, even as he feels himself going dizzy.

"Hen...ry..."

"You just don’t fucking _listen_ \- " He stands up, yanking Jake up by the nails in his throat as he shoves him down on his knees. "If you don’t have anything good to say, then shut the fuck up,” he spits as he unzipped his jeans, shoving the head of his cock into Jake’s mouth. "Shutupshutupshutup-" he grunts as he bucks into his mouth.

Jake moans around Hal's cock, choking slightly as he hits the back of his throat.

Yes, yes _, yes._

Jake tries to run his tongue around Hal's shaft, but Hal is using his mouth like a fucking toy, and he can't do anything but sit there and take it. His hand goes between his legs, rubbing desperately.

Jake’s choking, but he still has that stupid grin on his face.

"You’re not supposed to enjoy this - you bastard -" He slams his hips down, making Jake’s nose press up against his skin. "You _don’t_ call me that."

Jake's hands fly up, gripping Hal's hips desperately. "Hhhhn -" His green eyes glance up to meet Hal's, and he looks _furious._

He looks like he hates him.

Jake tries to grind his hips against the floor, desperate for friction.

"Now you’re grinding l- li-like a fucking _slut_ -" Jake probably wasn’t expecting the hand that slaps over his left cheek.

Jake makes a muffled moan around his cock, tears pricking at his eyes. His fingers dig harder into his hips, and he hollows his cheeks, trying to suck him harder.

Hal pulls Jake back by his hair and jerks himself off before coating Jake’s face in white. "Now what. Is. My. Name. Slut?"

"Hal," Jake gasps, voice hoarse. "Hal, Hal - fu-uck -" His tongue darts out, lapping as much of Hal's release from his face as he can reach.

Part of him is tempted to say Henry, just to see what he does - but most of him doesn't have a death wish.

He pants heavily, on his hands and knees.

Hal drops Jake before tucking himself in.

"Sleep on the floor if you’re going to act like a dog."

Jake stares at him, astonished.

"Hal...?"

Hal has a cheery smile. "Yes?" He hums, and tosses a pillow to Jake. "Goodnight."

_Don't push him. Just do it._

Jake's never been one to listen to his internal monologue.

He picks up the pillow and vaults onto the bed, straddling Hal's waist. "You've had your fun," he says. "You should know that you only treat me like that when I want you to." His hand circles Hal's throat lightly.

Hal grits his teeth and struggles under Jake, kicking.

"I’ll scream- I swear, Jacob.

Dirk had rolled out of the way and is now on the floor, scooting away from the bed. Davis is covering his ears tight.

"Can I sleep in the bed if you punish me more?" whines Jake. "Please..." He pauses for a moment.

Is he really going to do this?

_My God, I must be absolutely insane -_

"Henry."

Hal’s eye twitched. “... I’m breaking up with you."

No.

_No._

Whatever he was expecting, it hadn't been that.

"No - Hal I'm sorry, I didn't realise - I thought it was a game, I didn't - Hal, please, please-"

" I set a clear boundary, Jake. I don’t like that name. I’ll give you one more chance but that’s it."

"I'm sorry - I'm so sorry -" He kisses Hal's neck, arms wrapping around him tightly, like a cocoon, like a straitjacket. "I'm sorry - I really did think it was a game - won't say it again - just wanted you to punish me -"

Hal slowly pets Jake’s hair. " Aw, you poor thing... Tell me when you need that... Okay?”

Jake sniffles, cuddling up to him. "Okay..."

"You can sleep on the bed. I’m sorry I was mean."

"Thank you... sorry I called you that..." Jake pulls away slightly to look at him, eyes glittering. "The way you facefucked me though... that was so fucking hot."

" Was it? I was just angry..." Hal smiles wide. "I can do that again!"

"Mmmhmm..." Jake is suddenly aware that half of the bed is empty. "Uh... Dirk? You okay down there?"

"The urge to bite my tongue has never been stronger,” Dirk replies, poking his head up. "... Can I come snuggle?"

Hal nods, patting the sheets between them. "Come here Dirk... I’ve been so mean lately... I’m sorry..."

Dirk slowly climbed up and snuggled up to Hal and Jake, nuzzling close.

Jake makes a hum of contentment, one arm sliding around Dirk as the rest of his body is nestled up to Hal's, his cheek pressing against his chest. "Love you..."

"Love you too..." The twins mumble in synch as they doze off.


	14. Fourteen - Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for this chapter: extremely dubious consent, gunplay, brief papa kink.

Instead of waking naturally around eight healthy hours later, Jake finds himself being awoken at around 4am as the door to their room is kicked open, and he's being dragged out of bed by a very familiar figure.

"J-Jade?" He looks past her, and his mouth goes dry. Bro and D are standing behind her.

"Fuck."

D quickly whips Jake on the head with his 9mm pistol. "Take a fucking nap."

Hal’s stunned - staring in disbelief.

Dirk doesn’t know what to do.

Davis hops up and runs into Jade’s arms, crying and squeaking.

Jake staggers from the blow, but clutches onto Hal instinctively. "I-I..."

"Now, D," says Bro. "Don't kill him. Remember what we talked about."

D slowly holsters the gun. "You’re coming with us."

"I don't think so," snarls Jake, only to let out a cry as Bro grabs him. "Jade - help -!"

Jade regards him coldly. "I'm not going to help you, Jake. You aren't my brother."

Jake wishes D had shot him after all.

D pushes Hal and Dirk up. "C’mon, to the car. Jade, you can take Davis with you for a few weeks."

Davis kissed at Jades cheeks, signing like a madman.

Jake kicks in Bro's grasp. "Let - me - go! _Hal!_ "

" Sorry Jake..." Hal mumbled.

Dirk couldn’t meet his gaze.

Jake's broken.

"I thought you loved me..." The fight goes out of him, and he allows himself to be dragged to the car.

The twins follow D out to the car.

" Just toss him in the trunk." D mutters.

Bro throws him inside, and Jake curls up, sobbing.

Hal doesn't love him.

Hal never loved him.

Davis was right - it had all been survival instincts.

After his eyes and throat had been scrubbed raw by his tears, he finally manages to rest, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic motions of the car.

Dirk sobs and breaks down as he hugs Bro for the first time since he was kidnapped, sitting in the car as his brother gently guided him in.

By the car, D and Hal were having a 'conversation'.

Hal rubs the new bruise on his cheek with a weak sob as he’s colded.

" -and if you ever do this sort of shit again, pulling me from my fucking movie, I’ll do more then beat your ass, Henry. Are we fucking clear?"

Hal just nods and sniffles as he gets in the car. "Crystal..."

They drove non-stop, switching drivers whenever they got tired, and when Bro finally opens the trunk, Jake curls in tighter on himself.

"Get out."

Jake had managed to stem his crying for most of the journey, but now a fresh wave of sobs wracks his body.

Bro grabs him, pulling him out. Jake's body is limp, and he slumps to the floor.

"You're fucking pathetic," snarls Bro. "You can give it but you can't take it, huh? You're not going to make us go easy on you because you're crying."

Jake's head whips up, glasses askew. "That's not why I'm crying!" he says indignantly; Jake English may be many things, but he's not a coward. "I thought he loved me!"

D shoves Hal inside, who whimpers and watches Jake.

Dirk just walks inside, staring at the floor.

Jake holds out a hand. "Hal..." He lurches up, running past D and grabbing Hal by the arm. "Was it a lie?" he says, voice breaking. "You never loved me? You just said that so I - wouldn't hurt you?"

Hal latches onto Jake.

" No! I love you- I love you so much!" A new bruise had formed over his left eye, midnight blue-black.

Jake all but falls onto him, enfolding him in a tight embrace. "Hal," he sobs. "I thought you abandoned me - I -" He pulls back slightly and kisses him, desperate and hard.

Hal kisses back, his nails digging into Jakes arms as D tried to yank him away.

Bro and D finally manage to pull them apart, and Jake lets himself be dragged into the house by Bro.

Hal loves him.

He _loves_ him.

With that knowledge, Jake can take anything the Striders decide to throw at him.

He's shoved into the living room, on the floor, Bro standing over him. Jake's always thought he was pretty tall, but Bro's a fucking giant, and he shrinks back against the table. "W-What are you going to do to me?"

D spends a few minutes locking Hal in his room before he come downstairs, taking off his suit jacket.

“Well, I believe it’s time we get even, English. I do recommend you not fight us."

Tucked in his jeans is his loaded pistol.

Jake swallows audibly. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Not _yet._ Change my mind,” D snorts, no sympathy on his face.

Was _change my mind_ oddly sexual, or is Jake just a huge pervert?

He swallows, licks his lips.

Suddenly, he's being shoved down by Bro, who's straddling him and undoing his belt, and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -

He has to pretend he doesn't like this; this is supposed to be a punishment, and if they know he's getting off on it, they'll devise something else. Something non-sexual, something painful, and something that probably ended with him getting shot by D's pistol.

"N-No," he whimpers. "Please."

D _tsk_ s and kneels by Jake’s face, pressing it into the soft carpet with the muzzle of his gun. "Oh? _No?_ Why not? I mean, you didn’t care about my boys when they screamed and pleaded. Come, now, English." D presses the tip to Jakes mouth.

"Open up. You made this whole little fuck up... dragged me from LA to chase your ass. You owe me millions in losses. How ya gonna pay that back?”

"I didn't ask you to -" The gun is shoved further against his mouth, and he whimpers. God, why was this hot?

There's something seriously wrong with Jake English.

 _No shit, Sherlock,_ his brain supplies, and he's about to make a snarky remark back at himself - surely the first sign of madness - when the barrel of the pistol presses between his lips and all his synapses short-circuit. He moans around the gun, sliding his lips down the barrel, eyes flicking up to meet D's.

" God, there’s something fucking wrong with you," D snarks, pulling the gun out with a pop. He stands up, pressing his leather shoe on Jake’s cheek, forcing his face further into the carpet.

" Bro, what should we do with this scum of the earth? The little lady said he’s all ours."

Bro hums, and drags Jake up by his hair so their faces are level. Jake winces at the pain. "I don't know, D," drawls Bro. "What do you think we should do? I think we should give him a taste of his own medicine." He throws him down again, pressing his foot into the small of Jake's back, and he whines.

_Don't let them know you want it -_

"Sounds good to me. " D circles around slowly. "Pull him up on his knees. I bet his ass can take both of us."

Jake's mouth falls open. "No, no, I can't - I can't, you'll kill me, you can't -" He gasps as Bro spanks his ass, hard.

"I'm sure you can take it," says Bro. "After all, you're such a dirty fucking slut, I'm sure it will be no problem for you."

"I've never - I've never -"

"That's not my problem, is it, bitch?" Bro yanks down his shorts, and Jake writhes beneath him. He cranes his head around, and sees Bro's hard cock standing proud.

"Fuck, you're too big - I could barely take you, let alone D as well -"

" well thats a fucking shame isnt it?" D grinned maliciously as he kneeled in front of jake. " I can see your cock. Youre enjoying this. I dont think you'll need any lube.. What do you think, Bro?"

Bro makes a thoughtful noise. "Think we'll need a bit, otherwise we might chafe. Just enough to make us fit, not enough to make it good."

Jake whimpers.

He doesn't think he'd escape even if he could - Bro and D are fucking _hot,_ and even though he knows it's going to be painful, he knows he deserves it. He went too far with Davis.

D gives Bro a nod and holds Jake down, pressing the muzzle of his pistol under his jaw. "Don’t move. Don’t blink, don’t even _breathe_ wrong or I might _twitch."_

Jake's lips tremble. He tries to hold himself as still as he can, although he's pretty sure D wouldn't kill him - not until he's had his fun, at least.

Bro returns with the lube, and Jake feels two slick, calloused fingers pressing into him. "N-N- Too fast, it hurts, hnn-" It doesn't hurt, not really, but if they think they're hurting him it will probably make everything easier on him.

"Shut up," growls Bro. "It's supposed to hurt, you stupid bitch."

D shoves the cold metal against his jaw.

"Jake, be a fucking dear and shut up unless you’re spoken to.'

Jake's eyes flick up. "You know," he says, mouth barely moving, "it's kind of incest, if you fuck me in the same hole. But that doesn't surprise me. It seems to run in the family."

D just snorts out a laugh.

"Less of a... genetic trait and more of a bad habit."

He yanks Bro into a quick kiss before pulling back.

Jake whines, grinding his hips downwards. "Coulda - coulda told Dirk about you two - poor guy's been agonising over his incestuous feelings for years -"

D just shoves the barrel into Jakes mouth as he leans up and makes out with Bro, being really sloppy on purpose. Even though he was a bottom, he could still lead on occasion.

Jake's hand creeps towards his cock as he whines around the gun. Bro kisses like he does everything else - hard, fast, vicious. They pull apart from each other, and Bro sees him palming his cock and slaps him, causing the gun to make a cut on the inside of his cheek.

"Worthless bitches like you aren't allowed to get off," he snarls, and Jake moves his hand away, tears beginning to prick at the corner of his eyes.

D’s a bit breathless as Bro pulls back. "Fuck - hurry up already, I feel like my dick is gonna fall off."

"Alright, so fucking impatient," smirks Bro. He slicks up his cock - he uses a little more than he probably should, he doesn't want to actually injure him - and shoves inside.

Jake screams around the gun, hands curling up into fists. He was right, even Bro is too much - oh God, was D really going to go in him as well, that was surely impossible -

D pulls the gun out and shoves Jake up so he was sandwiched between them. "Damn... He looks tight." D slides a finger along the rim before pushing it in slow.

"Hhhh - oh, fuck -" Jake's hips buck up involuntarily. It hurts, but it also feels incredible - he's never felt so full before. "Ah -" Bro's hands are digging into his hips as he pistons up into him, and Jake's arms flail, finally settling around D, nails digging into his back. Jake doesn't realise he's crying until he feels the coolness of his tears on his cheek.

"Aw, he’s cryin’, Bro." D wipes the tears away, almost gently, before shoving another finger in.

"D..." Jake whimpers. "Hhh..."

"Shhhh..." D whispers, pumping his fingers in and out along Bro’s cock.

Jake cries out. "Please... sir..."

" Sir? Aw... You’re just a needy slut that got too deep in, huh?" D teases as he pulls his fingers out. He positions himself closer and slowly pressed in, gasping at the tightness.

"Y-Yeah... ah, D, fuck, yes -" His hands grab at D's hair. "H-hurts - but good -"

D slapped his hands away. " Hands down." He pulled them down to his side as he and bro pistoned up into him at different paces.

Jake whimpers, legs flailing. "Ah - hah -"

"God, you're such a fucking whore," jeers Bro as he fucks into him. One hand creeps up to his neck, pressing down, and Jake makes a choked off moan.

"Be nice, Bro, we don’t want to break our new toy," D purrs as he kisses up Jake’s jaw.

Jake's astonished when he feels D's lips against his skin. "D..." He turns his head, trying to catch D's lips with his own.

D kisses him sweetly before biting down on his lip, hard.

Jake yelps, rearing back as the bitter tang of blood pools on his tongue. "Mmmph - bastard..."

"You have no idea." He bucks hard up into his hips.

Jake screams, and his cock is fucking aching. "Bro... D... fuck..."

"Gettin' close," Bro grunts. "Bitch is too tight for me to last long."

"Not a - not a bitch,' Jake manages to gasp out.

" Oh fuck.. Hmn... Same on my end... Fuck... Think he'll stay this tight?' D teases as he started to throb.

Bro climaxes, overcome by the feeling of his twin's cock rubbing against his and Jake's gorgeously tight ass. Jake sobs, clutching D's waist as he comes untouched, the mess spraying over his and D's stomachs.

D finishes with a gasp, biting down on Jake’s neck as he finally comes. "Mhn..."

Jake slumps to the floor, arms still circling D's waist. "Papa..."

His mouth snaps shut so hard he could actually feel his teeth click.

That surprises the _hell_ out of D. He just stares down at Jake before glancing up at Bro.

He gently pulled out and pet Jake’s hair. "Shh... C’mere..."

Jake clings to him, gasping quietly as he feels their cum flood from him. "Mmh - wanna see Hal -"

"You can see him when he’s better. For now, you don’t get to." D pets his hair, letting him lay limp.

"B-Better? What do you mean?" Jake pulls away from him. "I want to see him! He's my boyfriend!"

"... Jake, you gave him Stockholm Syndrome. He’s not healthy. You want him healthy, yes?"

Jake's lip trembles. "It's not something that can be cured, it's not a medical disorder... you want to convince him to stop loving me! That's all you want to do! Let me see him! What do you think I'm gonna do, convince him to go on a murder spree with me?"

D shoves him down. "You held him prisoner and raped him... I don’t think that’s a healthy start."

"I raped him once, yes. But I made him penetrate me. It didn't hurt him." Jake tilts his head upwards. "Unlike some rapists."

"You think he would have wanted it more? Did he cry? Did he beg and plead? What about when you kidnapped him, huh?"

High ho silver, the gun is back.

Jake takes in a breath, heart racing. "I didn't rape him after I kidnapped him." It's the truth. "He wanted it - he fucked me. Dirk walked in on him pinning me down and fucking me. Ask him." Jake feels as though he needs to defend himself; D seems to be under the impression that Jake raped Hal until he broke.

The truth isn't much better, but it is a little better.

"Everything's got out of hand," sniffles Jake.

"Jake, I want you to know that I don’t believe a fucking word coming out of your mouth." D stands up slowly. "You kidnapped Hal, broke him, abused and raped dirk... Kidnapped him then stole and abused and raped Davis. Damn fucking straight shit got out of hand."

"I'm telling the truth!" He swallows. "I know I... I never meant to... I..." He draws his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "I didn't break Hal." He lifts his chin again. "He let things get out of hand too... but he's more himself than he's ever been. He hated himself, you know that? He hated himself because you and Bro kept forgetting about him, treating him like Dirk's pale copy - the lengths I had to go to in order to convince him that he was worthy of being loved - yeah, I've done some bad shit. But at least Hal doesn't feel like he's Dirk's inferior copy anymore." Jake pauses, then says, "I raped each of them once. You two have raped me once. Get someone else to violate me and then we'll be even."


	15. Fifteen - Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for this chapter: mildly dubious consent, implied/referenced child abuse, implied drug abuse

D doesn’t deign to answer. "What do you think, Bro?"

Bro hums thoughtfully. "If Davis wants to take revenge on him, I'm sure that can be arranged. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to touch your disgusting ass, though." He kicks Jake lightly, who whines.

"You're so mean..."

"After what you've done, I think I'm allowed to be mean," snarls Bro. "Although I don't think it's possible to rape you - you're such a fucking slut you'd open your legs for anyone, wouldn't you?"

"That's not fair... all you Striders are just so hot..."

Bro _tsk_ s under his breath. "Fucking lost cause."

" ...Toss him in the spare room for now. I need to arrange a meeting for my movie." D grumbles, taking his shades off.

No, no no, he can't be left alone, he can't -

"Please," whispers Jake. "Don't leave me alone. Anything but that - please."

Bro stares down at him, and hums. "Scared of being alone, like some fucking baby?"

Jake curls further in on himself. "Ever since Grandma... and Jade left me... I can't - being alone, I - I just can't." That was how everything had ended up going so fucking insane - Jake had just wanted to not be alone, but he'd gone about it in the worst way possible. "P-Please... put me in Hal and Dirk's room... you can chain me up, I don't care, just... please..."

D glances over at Bro before down at Jake.

".... You'll be on your best behavior, yeah?"

"Yeah," whispers Jake. "I promise. Please."

" ... Fine. Fine fine _fine._ Let him see Hal."

Jake jumps up, eyes bright, and Bro sighs under his breath. As much as he wants to despise Jake, he can't help but acknowledge how much Jake loves Hal - as fucked up as their whole relationship is. "Fine," he grumbles. "But if you put one fucking toe out of line, I'll break your fucking ribs."

Jake swallows, wide-eyed, and nods. "Okay! Just let me - please -" He strains towards the door.

D tucks himself back in his jeans. "Let him go."

Jake beams, and his expression doesn't falter even when Bro drags him roughly up the stairs, flinging open the door to Hal and Dirk's room. "D's let him stay here with you for now," he mutters. "But he has to be on his best fucking behaviour, or I'll snap his fucking spine." He lets go, and Jake immediately launches himself towards Hal. He's pulled up his shorts, but they're stained with Bro and D's fluids.

"Hal - oh -" He clutches him hard, sobbing again. Bro gives him one last glare before shutting the door.

Hal hops up from his bed, quickly wrapping himself tight around Jake. "Jake! Oh my God – I thought they were going to kill you!

"No... they did something else..."

Hal frowned. " What..?" He looked Jake over and gasped. "I - oh my God-"

Jake whimpers, clutching Hal harder. "It's okay... I deserved it..."

"No - no you didn’t – I’ll kill them I swear-" Hal clings onto Jake tight, as if to protect him from his brothers. "They’re horrible!"

"I-It's fine -" Jake would rather cut out his tongue than admit he liked it. "I did the same to Dirk and Davis... and you, in a different way... although they took me at the same time, and I'm sore..."

"Oh, my poor darling... Wanna cuddle with me in bed? Mine is the top one but I’m sure Dirk wouldn’t mind if we used his bunk." Hal helps Jake walk over, lying down with him.

"Yeah..." Jake curls against him, nuzzling his neck. "Can Dirk join...?"

"I mean.. He’s taking a shower. But he can after," Hal mumbles, nuzzled up to jakes shoulder.

"Okay..." Jake kisses Hal's neck. "I'm scared... Bro and D want to make you 'well', they think I've poisoned your mind..."

"... But I just love you! You didn’t poison me!" he whined.

"I know... but I'm scared... scared they'll convince you I'm bad..."

"I’ll never believe them. I love you."

Jake makes a wordless whimper, cuddling up harder, as though he's trying to fuse Hal's body with his. "At least I know where Dirk gets his tendencies from - D and Bro are fucking."

"... Oh... I knew that..." Hal blinks a few times, blushing a little.

"Does Dirk know...? He seemed really ashamed of his feelings..."

" I don’t think so. I don’t think Davis or Dave know either,” he hums.

"How did you find out? Did you catch them?" Jake mouths at Hal's neck, wrapping a leg over his.

"Mhnm... I caught them when I was younger... I couldn’t sleep so I went to their room,” Hal mumbles.

"How young?" whispers Jake. _Stop finding this hot, stop finding this hot -_

" I think I was.. Four?" Hal tilts his head.

"Damn," snorts Jake. "Surprised you remember what happened. I was gonna tell you that you should have joined them, but if you were four... maybe not."

Hal laughs. “Yeah, probably not."

Jake pauses. "You won't let them hurt me, will you?"

"... I’ll protect you with my life..."

Jake smiles, nuzzling against them. "I mean... they already forced themselves on me at gunpoint..."

"....Well there’s nothing I can do about the past, but I can protect you now."

"You promise?"

"I swear!" Hal nods, determination in his eyes.

"Good." Jake turns slightly as he hears the door open.

Hal jumps up protectively, blocking any way to Jake.

Bro pauses, and frowns. "Behavin' yourself?"

"Yes," says Jake, shrinking against the headboard and drawing the bedcovers around him.

Hal throws a pillow at Bro with a growl. "Fuck off."

Bro flash-steps towards him, pinning him against the wall. "Haven't you learned your lesson?" he snarls. "Don't fucking backchat me. D might think you're absolved from blame due to Stockholm Syndrome, but I think you knew exactly what you were doing."

Hal shrieks and kicks, squirming in his grip.

Bro looming over Hal was scary as fuck already, so he shuts his eyes tight.

"J-just leave us alone..." His legs are trembling.

Bro nips at Hal's neck, lightly. "You're glad D's around. I wanted to give you the same treatment we gave to Jake, but he nixed the idea."

Hal shut his eyes tight. "Stopstopstopstop-"

_Please, not in front of Jake -_

Bro cants his hips against Hal, and Jake swallows audibly. "I think you'd deserve it," Bro breathes against Hal's neck. "The only question is whether it's worth antagonising D."

Hal just squirms, glancing over at Jake.

He wouldn’t just let this happen! He loved Hal -

Jake's trembling, partially out of fear, and partially out of desire.

Hal had let this happen to Jake.

Why shouldn't he let it happen to him?

"Is this what you've been doing the whole time?" says Jake shakily. "Raping your own little brother? And you have the audacity to take the high ground with me?"

"No," growls Bro.

"Oh, you only beat him, is that it? Well, that's perfectly fine. Bet the only reason why you didn't rape him is because he was too fucking terrified to do anything that would make you feel like he deserved it." Jake sits up, eyes blazing. "Is that why Dirk's got those incestuous feelings? You fucking groomed him into it?"

"You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about," snarls Bro.

Hal tugged at Bro’s hold. " Ja-Jake-" he trembles and breaks down, crying.

Jake snarls, a rush of adrenaline going through him as he yanks Bro away. "Hal - my love -" His arms wrap around him. "It's okay... I've got you..."

Hal hides his face in Jakes chest and sobs, curling up. " Nhnnnmmn... J-Jake...-"

"It's okay..." Jake looks up at Bro. "You think I'm sick? You're the fucking freak here!"

Bro snarls, backhanding Jake across the face. "Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that, or I'll chain you up in the basement."

"I'd like to see you fucking try."

Hal grips at Jake’s shirt as the door opened. "I thought I said to leave him alone?" D’s standing in the doorway, his shirt undone and tie missing.

Jake curls more protectively around Hal. "Don't hurt him! Don't you dare! I won't let you do to him what you did to me!"

D raises an eyebrow and walked in, tearing Bro’s shades off. "I thought I fucking said to leave Hal out of this. He’s just sick and weak-willed."

Bro snorts derisively. "It's been what, a week, a week and a half? Jake couldn't have fucking hypnotised him in that amount of time unless he was some sort of fucking magician. Yeah, Jake hurt him, but then he went and facilitated Dirk and Davis' kidnapping - Davis' rape, for God's sake, he's only a kid!"

Jake is still huddled around Hal, kissing his cheek. "Sick? Hal is sick? Who in this room abused their younger brothers, again? Oh, yeah, it's you two."

D ignores Jake, turning back to Bro. "We are not having this conversation again, Derrick," D hisses, grabbing his arm. "Please. baby..." he mumbled.

Hal glances up at them. He could see how Bro could be like Jake and how he could be like D.

Bro tilts his head, then pushes D up against the wall, kissing him. "Well, I gotta get all this pent-up energy out somewhere," he purrs against his twin's lips.

D huffs and wraps a leg around his waist. "Don’t... Not here. Come back to our room and I can take care of that."

"Dunno if I can wait," murmurs Bro, sucking at D's neck, fingers digging into his hips.

“Derrick-" he grunts, biting back a moan. "Not here and not in one of my good suits – it’s wrinkling-" he fusses, tugging the elders hair.

Hal just blinks up at Jake. "You’re seeing this too, right?"

"W-Well, you said you knew they were fucking," says Jake shakily _. Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a fucking boner -_

"But not like -" Hal hides his face. " _This..."_

Bro pins D's hands above his head, and Jake rocks his hips involuntarily against Hal before burying his head in his shoulder in embarrassment. "You can't be that shy about it," Jake says. "Dirk sucked your cock, after all."

"Dirk did what?" says Bro incredulously.

"Derrick, let me down-" D growls. "Hal you did _WHAT_ -"

Hal pales. "Jake, you idiot."

Jake sneers at D. "What are you so angry about, you fucking hypocrite? It's not like Dirk didn't want it. On the contrary, he's been lusting after Hal for years... and who can blame him?" He presses a soft kiss to Hal's cheek.

"Derrick, put me down,” growls D. "Hal, you better fucking take a running start-"

Hal bolts out the door.

Jake slams D against the wall. "Don't you fucking hurt him, you _hypocrite_!"

D's head hit the wall and he crumpled, limply. A weak but pleasured moan leaves his mouth.

Jake pauses, and then grinds against him. "Did you say something?"

D shoves at Jake weakly. "Get the hell off me..."

Jake pushes into him harder. "Do you really want that, D?"

Bro's stood stockstill. He knows he should intervene - but seeing D being pushed around like that - and Bro knows D could throw Jake off if he really wanted to.

"Hal," he calls. "Get back here. We're not going to hurt you. I just think there's something you should see."

D glares, his face burning. "I think I said to get off me..." He glanced over at Bro.

Hal is _long_ fucking gone.

Bro shuts the door. "If you want him to get off you, D, then throw him off."

" I don’t want to wrinkle my shirt- Derrick-"

Bro smirks. "Then you should take it off."

Jake's eyes flick up to meet Bro's, and then he's pawing at D's shirt, unbuttoning it and exposing those beautifully sculpted Hollywood muscles. He nips at D's neck. "Guess all you Striders are just fucking sluts, huh?"

Bro slaps Jake across the cheek. "Don't talk to him like that."

D snorts, letting out a pleased purr. "Don’t hit him, Derrick – Let’s see if he can actually dirty talk me." He pulls his shirt off slowly, tossing it on the bottom bunk.

"Don’t cut yourself on the belt. It’s sharp."

Jake's brain is thinking two things at once: Oh my fucking God, is this really happening? and, Oh my fucking God, Hal is going to kill me.

Jake's tongue traces D's muscles, and he can't stop thinking - this is D Strider, this is D fucking Strider - "Hhn," he whimpers, bucking against him again. "Gonna - gonna fucking make you pay for what you did to me, you fucking slut -

Bro makes a deep growl in the back of his throat, and grabs Jake by the hair, pulling his head backwards. "You can fuck him under one circumstance," he says. "I'm going to be fucking you."

Instinctively, Jake tries to nod, only to wince at the pain. "Yeah," he breathes. "Okay, yeah, yes -"

"Oh this reminds me of fuckin’ prom- remember Jacob Harley? Best history teacher ever," D snorts, his face actually bright red as he unbuckles his belt and pulls his skinny jeans down, lace panties and garter-belts adorning his hairless legs. "Do you remember him, Bro?"

Bro smirks. "I sure do."

Jake chokes. "That's my - fucking _Grandpa_ \- don't talk about my fucking Grandpa when I'm about to fuck you -" His indignation is cut short by the sight of D's lingerie. "Oh, fuck..." He dips his head, pulling the panties down with his teeth.

D runs a hand through Jake’s hair with a chuckle. "Oh shit – I guess the name thing makes sense. Looks run in the family, I guess.” His cock was studded; a Jacob’s ladder – ironically - with pretty red jewels and a little silver ring at the tip.

Jake lets out a moan, and wraps his lips around D's cock, tongue flicking at his piercings. He lets out a muffled cry as he feels Bro pulling down his shorts, and a finger sliding in-between the cleft of his buttocks.

"Still slick from earlier," hums Bro. "That's good. It'll speed things up."

"Ahh... Mnm... Good boy..." He groans and tugs Jake’s hair. He glances up at Bro with a grin. "Wait till he’s in me so you can set the pace, Derrick."

Jake melts at the praise, sucking him harder. "Mmh - !" God, he's really voluntarily sucking off someone who raped him less than fifteen minutes ago. There really is something wrong with him.

D gently buckes into Jake's mouth, guiding him. "You look real pretty on your knees, baby..."

Jake looks up, eyes pleading. "Mmhn -" His tongue flicks over D's slit, teases at his foreskin. "D," he whimpers as he pulls off briefly. "Fu-uck -" He shoves D against the wall again, hitching up his thighs and wrapping them around his waist. "Bro... lube..."

"Say please."

"Please," he whines, and Bro rifles through Hal's bedside table, eventually handing him a pot of Vaseline. Jake slicks himself up quickly. "Bet you don't need that much prep, huh, you Hollywood whore?"

D moans, tilting his head back with a gasp. "Hmnm... Go ahead Jake. Oh wait... You were named for your grandfather huh. Jacob..." He held his leg up to his chest. Yoga was good for him - and left him flexible as hell.

"Also, I’m not a Hollywood whore. I am _the_ Hollywood whore."

"You got that fuckin' right," snarls Jake, and thrusts into him, hard. "Oh, fuck - you're so tight - how are you so tight -" Jake whines, biting down on his neck. He feels Bro parting his thighs, and lets out a scream as Bro breaches him. "Ah - fuck - fuck -" Bro's thrusts are vicious and hard, forcing his body forward into D. He feels like a glorified sex toy.

D's head falls back against the wall and he cries out, gasping as he went from empty to full in 0 to 100. "OhmyGod yesyesyesy-" his eyes rolled back, in a perfect ahegao face that would have been comical if it wasn’t so fucking _hot._

Jake can't believe that he is making D make those noises, that face. Although he considers himself immune to Hollywood propaganda, he isn't - he's fucking starstruck. "D -" He mashes his lips against his, moaning into his mouth as Bro's cock rubs against his prostate. "Fucking hell -"

D is clearly wrecks. He’s been away for months and hadn’t had someone pound him like this since he left 7 months ago.

"Harder-" He moans out against Jake’s mouth, clinging to his shoulders as he reached for Bro- for Derrick. "Hmnnhmm- harder-pleasepleaseplease."

He rocks into the motions, lips mashed against Jake’s like they were two teens in some closet at a school.

Jake fucks him as hard as he can, hard enough to hurt, kissing him desperately. "God - so hot - fuck -" He yelps as Bro's nails dig into his hips, Bro's other hand reaching up to grasp D's forearm.

"God, baby, I'm not gonna last -" chokes out Bro. He doesn't know if he's talking to Jake or D.

"AH –“ D gasps out. It hurts, but it’s _good,_ and he comes quickly, limbs shiverimg.

"Such a slut, coming untouched like that," says Jake, as if he hadn't done the exact same thing less than half an hour ago. He feels Bro's hot release inside him, and Jake climaxed with a cry, holding onto D desperately. "Hhhn..." He slumps to the floor, panting. "Fuck..."

D leans back against the wall, his leg slowly coming down. " Fuck..." He mumbles.

Jake's absolutely spent, lying on the floor. "F-fuck..." He gasps out. "Mhh -"

D mumbles something and slowly passed out.

Jake gets up, pulling on his shorts. "I need to find Hal..."

D is out like a light on the floor.

Bro kneels down, petting his hair. "He gets like this sometimes. You run along and find Hal."

Jake bites his lip, then nods, half-running and half-walking out the room.

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering artificialReliquary [AR]

GT: My love, where are you?

GT: Its okay, your brothers wont hurt you.

AR: ‘... Im in the basement under the couch... Come get me if it’s true.

Jake rushes down, opening the door. "Hal? It's me."

Hal slowly pokes his head out from under the couch.

"Jake."

"Hal," Jake says, kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

"... He-he’s not gonna... He’s not behind you is he?" Hal mumbles, not making eye contact with him.

"No, don't worry. Their anger has been - placated."

"... How?" He looked up at Jake, meeting his gaze.

Jake swallows. "They, um. Fucked me."

"... Oh... I’m sorry. I should have stopped them.." He crawls out. "D scared me... I’m... I just promised... It’s all my fault.'

"It's okay... even if you did promise."

"I’m sorry..." he mumbles, hugging Jake.

Jake hugs him back. "You wanna go back up now?"

"... Are they gone?"

"...They won't hurt you."

"... Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

Hal slowly stands up. "Let’s go."

Bro's propping D's head up, holding him. "D? D, are you okay?" He's occassionally passed out after orgasms before, but only for a few seconds. This is something else."D? C'mon, man -" He slaps his cheek, lightly at first, then harder. "What the fuck - D?"

After a minute or so, D jolts up, gasping. Blood trickles from his nose, coming from both nostrils."Shit-" He covers his nose with his hands.

"Fuck - you scared the everliving shit out of me -" Bro grabs a box of issues, handing it to him. "Head forward - pinch your nose - what the fuck brought this on?"

“It’s just from stress- promise."

Bro narrows his eyes. "I'm not a fucking doctor, but I know nosebleeds don't come from stress. Don't bullshit me, D."

"Then don’t fucking baby me, Bro." He stands up on shaky legs. "I just need a nap. I’ll be fine after a nap."

Bro catches him by the arm. "D. You can tell me anything, you know that, right? I'm worried about you - I don't see you for months on end, I don't know what the fuck's going on - and I know what Hollywood's like. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself."

"Too fucking late on that, big bro. Like 7 years on that." He pulls his arm back and falls back against the wall. The nose bleed is getting worse, dripping from the tissues like water through a net.

"I meant - I don't want to hurt yourself more. D - fuck." Bro's helpless; he has no idea what to say. He's always been awful at this sort of thing, even with his twin.

The door creaks open, and Jake steps in, holding Hal's hand. "The fuck is going on?"

It’s getting hard to think. “Fuck... Nothing I’m – I’m fine..." His head’s spinning and he falls, his eyes shutting.

Hal watches with wide eyes - why is his brother- who he’s so scared of- weak like this?

Dirk stands behind them with a confused face. “... What did I miss?"

"Where to fucking start," Jake mutters under his breath. He climbs onto Hal's bed, pulling him along with him.

"He's going to be fine," Bro says gruffly. "He just needs to rest."

"He doesn’t look fine!" Hal whines. Why did he care...?

Dirk just looks confused for the most part.

D pulls himself up and quickly left the room.

Bro follows him, to make sure he didn't pass the fuck out again.

Jake cuddles up against Hal with a sigh. "So many things going on... Jesus..."

Dirk stands in the doorway as they passed. "... Can I come snuggle?"

Jake hums in assent. "Yeah... I need a lot of snuggles after what they did to me..."

Dirk makes his way over to the bed, snuggling up to his twin and lover.

Jake kisses him, and then winces as he feels Bro and D's release leak from his entrance.

Dirk kisses back slowly. Hal watches with a small smile. All he needed is right here.

Jake cuddles up with his twin lovers, smiling. "Something tells me that Bro and D will let me hang around for a bit. I'm all yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived problematically ever after - the end! 
> 
> SleebyScribbles may be doing a prologue with D's experiences in Hollywood, and an epilogue featuring Jade and Davis, so keep an eye on the series page if you're interested!

**Author's Note:**

> [ i made a playlist for this fic!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3B1DhaMJ3dBb4MKag3d7OD?si=HDZQC2YKRiiyEPfG4FjELA) all the lyrics are so on point to this fic hhhh


End file.
